Married by Accident
by Arzhetty
Summary: DISCONTINUE ::: "Aku bukan Nona. Umurku masih tujuh belas. Dan kau, Tuan...? Siapa...?" "Aku juga bukan Tuan. Umurku masih delapan belas.Santai saja..."
1. Chapter 1

A/n : Hehehe…aku datang lagi untuk memenuhi fict di fandom Naruto!!! Engg…..*tablo* begitulah!!! Pkonya aku dah mutusin buat bikin fict SasuSaku rated M~titik!!!~emang ancur, gaje, OOC, abal, and begeto lah !!!*diplototin coz gaje* okelah kalo begito langsung ajah nyo!!!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : Sasuku.U/Sakura.H

Rated : M

Summary : Kenapa harus jadi begini!!! Padahal aku sangat membencinya!!! Oh Kami-sama tolong aku dari si Playboy cap Iblis itu!!! Menatapnya saja aku muak!!!

MARRIED BY INSIDENT

'KRIIIING!!!'

Aku langsung loncat dari tempat tidurku. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Mataku membelalak lebar. Rambutku yang biasanya indah berkilau dan halus, sekarang tak berbentuk. Aku memperhatikan sekelilingku. Kulihat semuanya yang bisa kulihat. Secara perlahan aku menolehkan pandanganku pada jam beker pengganggu tadi. Ku perhatikan secara seksama.

"Hwaaaaa!!! Jam berapa ini!!! Tidak!!!" aku histeris. Dan segera aku menyambar handuk yang menyantel di hanger. Dan mendobrak pintu kamar mandi secara paksa. Bibir indahku tak henti-hentinya mengutuki diriku sendiri.'Baka! Baka! Baka!' gumamku.

Yap. Namaku adalah Haruno Sakura. Seorang siswi dari sebuah sekolah yang cukup tenar di Kota ini. Aku tinggal di Konohagakuen. Aku sekolah di Konoha International High School. Beginilah keseharianku. Selalu telat, dan lambat.

Aku adalah anak tunggal dari sepasang suami-istri. Yaitu Haruno Baki dan Haruno Rin. Aku terlahir normal dan bisa dibilang sempurna. Tidak lupa dengan rambut merah muda-ku yang indah. Panjangnya sepunggung. Dan selalu berkilau. Bisa membuat semua anak sebayaku atau perempuan lain iri padaku.

Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ini. Kalian mungkin akan tanyakan dimana dua makhluk yang telah membuatku hadir ke dunia ini. Baiklah, kalau tidak tanya juga tak apa, akan tetap kujelaskan. Dua insan itu telah kabur entah kemana.

Bukan berarti kabur dalam arti tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi mereka memang mengurusi pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Mungkin, aku bisa bertemu mereka sekitar setahun sekali. Mereka itu adalah bocah petualang. Kerjaan mereka hanya keliling dunia. Mungkin. Aku juga tidak tahu pasti. Dan aku pun masih belum yakin kalau mereka berdua masih suami-istri. Melihat mereka sering bertengkar. Adu mulut dan cek-cok tak tentu arah. Entahlah, aku terlalu malas untuk memikirkan mereka.

Aku bersekolah di Konoha International High School. Bisa membuat aku bangga akan hal yang satu ini. Karna hanya orang-orang terpilihlah yang bisa masuk kesini. Sedangkan aku, adalah salah satunya. Istimewa diantara yang Istimewa. Itulah aku.

Umurku 16 tahun. Sudah bisa tertebak bukan. Betul, aku sekarang kelas 2 SMA. Aku termasuk murid berprestasi. Dan aku juga disukai banyak pria. Mengingat kecantikanku yang lebih dari cukup. Harga diriku yang cukup tinggi. Dan yang pastinya aku termasuk orang yang terkenal di sekolahku. Dan terkenal juga di kalangan banyak pria di sekolah ini, maupun di sekitar kompleks perumahanku. Aku memang hebat. Pikirku narsis.

Baiklah kembali ke aktifitasku. Aku sekarang sudah selesai mandi. Dengan lilitan handuk aku keluar dari peraduan. Dengan tergesa-gesa, aku memakai baju seragamku. kira-kira sudah lengkap, aku memutar-mutar tubuhku di depan cermin. Memperhatikan apa ada yang kurang dalam diriku. Sudah yakin tak ada yang kurang, aku pun menyambar tas renselku yang tergeletak di atas meja belajarku. Dan keluar kamar.

Aku segera turun kelantai dua. Rumahku terdiri dari tiga lantai. Kamarku terletak di lantai teratas, yaitu lantai tiga. Indra penciumanku mencium bau sedap. Kulihat ke meja makan sarapan sudah siap. Pembantuku. Ayame telah mempersiapkan semuanya.

Oh ya! Aku tidak tinggal sendiri. Aku tinggal bersama Ayame, pembantu setiaku. Kami tinggal berdua. Tapi Ayame terlalu tertutup. Sehingga aku tidak tahu banyak tentang dia. Sudah merasa puas, aku beranjak untuk turun ke lantai dasar. Setelah di lantai dasar aku segera menyambar pintu utama. Aku segera keluar dari rumah mewah, megah, indah, dan nyaman ini. Dan memencet tombol otomatis pagar rumahku. Lalu aku keluar. Dan pagar tertutup secara otomatis.

Aku mempunyai mobil pribadi. Pemberian kedua orang tuaku. Niat mereka memberikan mobil pribadi padaku supaya aku tidak susah payah bergelut dengan dunia luar. Terkena polusi, kejahatan, dan lain-lain.

Tapi aku tidak pernah memakai mobil tersebut. Alasannya karena aku lebih suka seperti ini. Seperti orang normal lainnya. Lagi pula aku merasa risih jika melakukan aktifitas pribadi. Aku memang istimewa. Tapi tidak usah terlalu berlebihan akan hal itu. Aku lebih senang mandiri.

Aku berjalan ke halte bis dengan tergesa-gesa. Sesampai di halte, aku menunggu bis dengan berusaha sabar. Tak ada satu orang pun disini. Kutengok ke kiri, jalanan kian sunyi senyap.'Kemana para manusia-manusia itu' batinku. Dan saat aku menole ke kanan,

'CRAAT!'

"Oh! Shiiit!!! Siapa itu!!!" bentakku spontan. Bagaimana tidak, jika kita sudah rapih dan bersih dengan susah payah, malah cipratan air kotor yang kita dapat. Dengan cara tidak terhormat pula!

Kulihati seluruh penampilanku. Yang tadinya Angsa anggun, sekarang berubah menjadi bebek jelek terjebur kali. Aku menggeram. Aku alihkan pandanganku kepada si 'bodoh' yang membuatku seperti ini. Sebuah mobil Honda Jazz berwarna biru berhenti kira-kira 10 meter dariku sekarang. Yap! Tidak salah lagi. Pasti dia pelakunya.

Aku memincingkan mataku. Memperhatikan dengan seksama siapa yang keluar dari mobil 'pasaran' itu.

Mataku terbelalak lebar mendapati orang yang keluar dari mobil tersebut. Rambut ala emo-nya tetapi lebih menjurus pada Bokong Ayam Jantan. Dengan gaya sok cool-nya. Dan disertai kacamata hitam yang menutupu warna bola matanya. Bajunya berantakan, dan dilengkapi dasi yang sudah tak karuan bentuknya.

'Sudah kuduga!' batinku. Ia berbalik menatapku. Dengan anggunnya ia berjalan ke arahku. Kedua pergelangan tangannya ia masukan ke saku celananya. Kaki kekarnya yang memijak lantai. Bak seorang model di 'cover boy'(baca:bayangin ajah F4 atau Gu Jun Pyo yang lagi jalan)

Aku memutar bola mataku kesal.

"Helo Jidat Pinky!" ucapnya. Aku mendecih.

"Oh baiklah Bokong Ayam Jantan! Apalagi rencanamu sekarang?" tanyaku dibuat-buat.

"Hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi bersama," jawabnya santai. Sekarang ia sudah berada 30 senti di depanku. Aku hanya setinggi pundaknya, hanya sibuk berusaha bisa melihat wajahnya dengan keseluruhan. Ia menyeringai.

"Apa maumu Bokong Ayam?!!" ia menyeringai lebar.

"Bahasa apa yang kau pakai sehari-hari Jidat Pinky?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Hei Bokong Ayam!!! Kau tidak lihat eh!!! Bajuku! Waktuku! Dan pagi ini! semua sudah berantakan karena aku bertemu denganmu Sun-bo-kong!!!"

"Hei Jidat! Salah sendiri miskin! Beginilah nasib orang miskin! Selalu tertindas oleh orang-orang di atasmu! Termasuk, orang kaya seperti aku," jawabnya seraya tersenyum licik.

Aku mendesis. Aku ingin menangis di perlakukan seperti ini olehnya. Rasanya ingin membotaki rambut ala Bokong Ayamnya itu. Tapi aku tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan si Bokong Ayam ini!

"Huh!" aku pun mengambil langkah untuk meninggalkannya. Tapi tertahan karena, ia menahanku. Menghalangi jalanku.

Aku ingin ke kanan, ia rentangkan tangannya ke kanan. Aku ingin ke kiri, ia rentangkan tangannya ke kiri. Begitu seterusnya. Sampai aku lelah. Ku lihat arlojio yang melingkar di tangan putih mulusku. Oh tidak! Pukul 08.00?!!!

"Iiiih!!! Sunbokong! Minggir! Aku sudah telat! Kau juga sudah telat! Lihat ini sudah pukul delapan!!!" pekikku seraya mendorong tubuhnya. Ia tetap menahan tubuhku. Saat aku makin mendorong tubuhnya, ia juga mendorong tubuhku. Tanpa disengaja, ia menyentuh dadaku.

"Aww!!!" aku mendelik menatapnya tajam. Ia hanya berseringai'ria'.

"Hehehe, ternyata punymmpph" aku segera membekap mulut nistanya. Sekalian ku remas. Ia meronta-ronta. Aku menariknya ke dalam mobil. Ia hanya mencengkram lenganku. Kubuka pintu mobilnya, dan aku mendorongnya ke dalam mobil.

"Huh!! Sudah sana pergi! Dasar mesum!" umpatku seraya beranjak pergi. Ia menatapku kesal. Melihat ia mengambil kuda-kuda untuk bangun, aku segera mengambil langkah seribu. Sepertinya ia mengejarku. Tapi aku tetap berlari.'Duh! apa sih maunya si Bokong-hentai itu! Kurang ajar sekali dia!' kutukku.

Aku mengambil jalan pintas menuju sekolah. Jangan salah! Kalau masalah jalan pintas-memintas akulah ahlinya! Aku sudah hafal seluru jalan pelosok Konoha ini. Aku memang jenius dalam mengingat sesuatu.

Oh ya! Manusia yang ku sebut-sebut 'Bokong Ayam Jantan' tadi itu adalah teman sekelasku. Aku dan dia satu kelas. Jangan Tanya mengapa. Karna jawabannya mudah. Aku dan dia adalah musuh bebuyutan sedari bayi. Mungkin kami memang di takdirkan begitu. Dan sampai dalam bidang pendidikan pun kami masih tetap musuh sejati. Rival for Ever. Begitulah.

Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke nama lengkapnya. Memang sangat aneh bukan namanya. Mungkin dia adalah anak yang tidak diinginkan oleh kedua orang tuanya. Sehingga ia terlahir dengan sikap dan nama yang aneh. Jalan hidupnya juga sama seperti aku. Ditinggal entah kemana oleh kedua insan yang membuat kami ada. Kedua orang tuanya, adalah teman baik orang tuaku. Itu adalah suatu musibah besar yang ada dalam hidupku yang pernah ada.

Dari kecil memang ia selalu bersikap seenaknya padaku. Selalu menindasku. Berkali-kali aku mengalah, tapi memang dia saja yang maunya dikasih Hati minta Jantung. Sudah diberi kesempatan malah meminta lebih. Dia juga sering berada dalam rumahku secara tiba-tiba. Tau-tau sudah ada di kamarku, sedang tidur di ruang tengah, terkadang ia suka meminta makan pada bibi Ayame. 'Dasar Sunbokong!' batinku.

Mengingat ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Kakaknya juga sama menyebalkannya! Dia suka mengerjaiku. Terkadang kalau aku main ke rumah mereka untuk bermain PS, dia suka mengunciku di dalam kamar Sasuke.

Flashback

Aku dengan riang berjalan menuju rumah my baka Rival. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Uchiha Sasuke alias si Bokong Ayam Jantan! Aku ada janji dengannya. Aku bertaruh bermain PS. Kalau aku kalah, maka setiap pagi dia dan kakaknya akan makan di rumahku selama sebulan. Tentu saja aku menerima ajakannya. Mengingat aku termasuk gadis yang ahli dalam bermain permainan seperti itu.

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Aku mengetu pintu rumahnya dengan dasyatnya. Dan pintu pun terbuka. Kulihat Itachi yang membukakan.

"Hai Saku-chan, mencari Sasu ya?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum manis padaku.

"Benar! Dimana si Bokong? Aku tidak punya banyak waktu untuk bermain-main lebih!" tukasku.

"Oh! Masuk dulu saja ya, aku panggilkan Sasu…" diapun menarik tanganku. Kami menuju lantai dua. Rumah mereka memang hanya sampai dua lantai saja. Sesampai kami di depan pintu kamar Sasuke, Itachi berkata,

"Ya ampun!!! Aku lupa!!! Aku sedang menggoreng telur dadar ala tomat (?)" katanya dramatis."Saku-chan! Kau masuk saja dulu ke kamar Sasu, dia sedang tidur sekarang! Bangunkan saja ya! Ayo cepat!" lanjutnya sambil mendorongku masuk ke kamar Sasuke.

"Ah! Ta-tapi,"

"Sudah cepat!!!" ujarnya tak sabar.

'BRAAK'

Aku didorong masuk dan jatuh tertelungkup. Ku tengok kanan dan kiri. Tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disini. Batinku.

'BLAAM!'

Aku segera menoleh ke arah pintu kamar Sasuke. Ku lihat pintunya sudah tertutup rapat. Aku jadi semakin panic. Kulihat di atas ranjang Sasuke, tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Kamarnya yang gelap. Aku mulai ketakutan sekarang.

'CEKLEK'

Kulihat arah pintu kamar mandi Sasuke, perlahan-lahan terbuka. Dan ku perhatikan dengan seksama siapa yang keluar. Aku mulai bergidik ngeri. Keringat dingin mengucur dipelipisku. Tubuhku bergeter hebat.

JENG JENG! 

Yang keluar dari tempat itu adalah sesosok manusia menjulang tinggi. Rambutnya tak berbentuk. Dan lilitan handuk di daerah bawah pusar sampai dengan lutut. Kulihat dada bidangnya meneteskan air. Membuat kesegaran tersendiri yang menjalar dalam tubuhku. Aku meneguk ludahku.

"Hei Jidat Pinky! Ternyata kau bernafsu juga ya! Ingin mengintipku, tidak sopan," katanya. Yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke si Bokong Ayam Jantan. Aku masih berada dalam alam bawah sadarku.

"Eh? Masih disitu? Ingin melihatku telanjang kau ya?" tanyanya dengan seringai mautnya. Ia perlahan-lahan berjalan ke arahku. Aku langsung sigap berdiri. Dan mundur sehingga menabrak pintu keluar. Ia semakin dekat. Sangat dekat. Dan…

"Kyaaaaaaa!!! Itachi-nii !!! Buka!!! Buka!!! Kumohon!!!" aku langsung berteriak histeris dan menggedor-gedor pintu kamar Sasuke.

End Flasback

Huft!!! Bagiku itu adalah suatu kejadian yang sangat memalukan. Aku jadi kapok main ke rumah Sauke sejak kejadian itu.

Walaupun aku sangat membencinya sampai ke ubun-ubun dan bagiku dia adalah orang yang bisa membuatku Ilfeel setengah mati. Tapi tidak dengan para gadi-gadis itu. Mereka itu keterlaluan! Memalukan! Menjijikan! Dan memuakkan! Kenapa mereka semua bisa tergila-gila dengan pria aneh! Menyebalkan! Mesum! Dan banyak lagi.

Dia juga sempat mempunyai banyak pacar. Aku sering melihatnya menggombal di depan seorang wanita. Kalau tidak salah namanya, Temari. Ya! Sabaku no Temari. Yang sekarang telah menjadi kekasih resmi dari si jenius Nara Shikamaru. Huh Bokong! Rasakan itu!. Batinku

Dan sekarang aku memutuskan untuk tidak berangkat sekolah. Melihat keadaanku seperti ini,dan waktu. Aku bergegas balik melawan arah ke sekolah. Tujuanku sekarang adalah pulang. Ya, melupakan kejadian memalukan hari ini dengan si Baka Bokong Ayam.

Aku berjalan dengan santainya menuju rumahku. Dengan niat, sesampai di rumah aku berganti baju. Dan pergi nonton. Huhuhu! Senangnya nanti. Pikirku.

Sesampai di rumah, aku segera berlari ke lantai atas. Menuju kamarku pastinya. Aku masuk ke kamarku. Dan ku tutup pintu kamarku. Segera aku buka bajuku. Lalu dengan kedaan memakai bra dan CD aku berjalan kea rah lemari pakaianku. Aku sedang memilah-milah mana baju yang akan ku pakai.

'Ini lebih cocok' gumamku. Ku ambil baju tank top berwarna pink. Beserta hot pants yang berwarna krem.

'CEKLEK'

Kudengar suatu suara. Perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Bulukuduku meremang. Tapi aku segera membuang jauh-jauh pikiran anehku. Dengan segera aku memakai hot pants.

'GREEP'

Kurasakan ada seseorang yang memelukku dari belakang. Aku semakin berkeringat dingin saja. Jantungku berdegup kencang. Kutengok ke arah belakang secara perlahan tapi pasti.

"Kyaaaaa!!! Bokoooong!!!"

Tbc,

Hohoho*ktawa mesum*lega akhirnya bisa membuat fict SasuSaku rated.M !!! emang sieh, gaje, aneh, OOC, gag nyambung hehehe, Lemon? Tenang ada waktunya kok. Hehehe, kalo gag ada sayang dong!!!Masa SasuSaku rated.M gag ada Lemonnya!!!*ngomel-ngomel sendiri~diusir readers*huh, capek! Udah dulu yua!!! Kalo ada apa apa, tinggal klik tombol ijo paling bawah dan omongin yang kalian suka. Alias ripyu

Mohoooon Rivieeeeew!!!~plakk~

Jaa Nee!!!


	2. Chapter 2

(A/n : Hohoho!!! Aku dateng lagi!!!*langsung diusir*gimana ya???lemon di chappie ini adain gag ya???soalnya kalo masalah bikin fict rated M gag pernah di catet dulu sih di buku…takut ada yang tau*emang mesum diriku*jadi masih bimbang…pengennya sih di chappie depan, tapi gag enak ama para readers and para senpai senpai sekalian*dihajar readers* Bales ripyu di bawah!!!*nunjuk nunjuk ke bawah*

Oke! Happy reading!!!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!!!

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Rated : M

Summary : Kenapa harus jadi begini!!! Padahal aku sangat membencinya!!! Oh Kami-sama, tolong aku dari si Playboy cap Iblis itu!!! Menatapnya saja aku muak!!!

"Kyaaaaaa!!! Bokong!!!!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya. Aku meronta-ronta saat Sasuke masih membekapku. Aku ingin memukul wajahnya, tapi tidak bisa. Wajahku semakin memanas saat mengingat aku hanya memakai bra dan CD.

"Jidat Pinky! Diam!" bisiknya.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini Bokong!!! Lepaskan dan keluar dari kamarku sekarang juga!!!" nada suaraku makin meninggi.

"Hahaha! Kau kira kau saja yang bisa membolos? Aku juga! Ayo kita bersenang-senang Jidat!" ucapnya seraya mendorongku ke atas tempat tidur. Ia mendekatiku dengan senyum mesum andalannya. Aku bergidik ngeri melihatnya.

"Sa…su…ke, kau mau apa?" tanyaku gugup. Senyum mesumnya semakin melebar.

"Ayo! Kita bersenang-senang Jidat!!!" ia pun sampai di depanku. Aku meringkuk, menggigit bibir bawahku.

"Kumohon…a-aku, masih virgin…" ucapku seraya memelas. Ia duduk di sisi ranjangku. Hening sesaat.

"Huwahahahahaha!!!" ia tertawa hambar. Aku hanya menutup telingaku. Dan menatapnya bingung.

"Mmmpff! Apa yang kau pikirkan Jidat!" wajahku memanas. Dia berusaha menahan tawanya dengan berusaha mencubit-cubit perutnya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya padamu! Apa yang mau kau lakukan padaku!!!" tanyaku.

"Hey! Kau saja yang berpikiran mesum! Aku kesini ingin mengajakmu pergi kok!" ucapnya dengan menunjukan wajah konyolnya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh!!! Kau datang kekamarku dengan keadaanku yang bugil seperti ini?!! kau sinting!" ucapku tak sabar.

"Heh! Siapa yang bernafsu pada perempuan berdada kecil? Tidak memuaskan!" ucapnya dengan nada malas. Aku berblushing.

"Serterah! Kau mau bicara apa saja! Asal jangan ganggu aku secara Jas-ma-ni!!!" kataku dengan penekanan di kata akhir.

"Apa?! Air mani?! Kau mau Air mani?!" katanya dibuat-buat. Walau seperti itu, dapat membuat jantungku berdegup kencang.

"Kau!!! Hentaiiii!!!"

'BUAGH'

*Beberapa saat Kemudian*

"Sudah ku bilang jangan masuk ke kamar orang sembarangan," ucapku seraya mengelap seni yang ku buat di pipi kanan Sasuke.

"Kau saja yang berlebihan! Aku hanya ingin mengajakmu pergi saja kok!" sangkalnya. Aku mendengus dan memutar bola mata.

"Oke! Alasan yang bagus Bokong! Sudah berapa kali kau berbuat seperti itu Bokong?" tanyaku malas.

"Hahaha! Ternyata benar! Punyamu memang benar-benar kecil! Pasti aku tidak akan puas nantinya!" ucapnya seraya menerawang.

'BLETAK'

Vas bunga seharga 200 ryo mendarat mulus di ubun-ubunnya.

"Aaw! Tidak bisakah kau halus sedikit menjadi wanita!!!" ucapnya kesal. Aku hanya menaikan sebelah alisku.

"Bisa! Tapi bukan kepada orang sepertimu!" kataku ketus, tapi cukup menyayat hati.

"Sebegitu hinanyakah aku dimatamu Jidat?" tanyanya dramatis. Aku kembali mendengus.

"Ayo! Katanya kau mau mengajakku pergi! Aku sedang baik padamu, jadi mau menerima ajakanmu!" ucapku dengan sedikit meliriknya.

"Hhh! Baiklah!" jawabnya seraya mengelus kepalanya dan berdiri.

*Di dalam Mobil*

"Kita mau kemana Bokong?" tanyaku memecah keheningan.

"Kemana saja boleh!"

Deathglear.

"Oh! Baik, baik! Kita pergi ke…_bas camp_ my baka anaiki," jawabnya datar.

"Kenapa mengajakku! Ku kira pergi nonton!" kataku frustasi.

"Aku bukan supirmu Nona Haruno Jidat Pinky," jawabnya dengan penekanan di empat kata terakhirnya. Aku mendecih.

"Seterah kau sajalah Tuan Uchiha Bokong Ayam," ucapku pasrah.

*di_ bas camp _Akatsuki*

Sasuke terlebih dulu turun. Aku pun mengikutinya. Dia masuk ke dalam. Dan aku juga mengikutinya. Kami berjalan sejajar di dalam lorong.

"Itachi-nii tidak sekolah Bokong?" tanyaku. Yap! Umur Itachi-nii, memang tak beda jauh dari kami. Hanya berbeda satu tahun.

"Mana kutahu!" jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Aku hanya menempeleng pelan kepalanya.

*Sesampai di ruangan*

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Ake mengekorinya dari belakang. Dia pun masuk dengan gaya seperti biasa bila di depan umum. Sok Cool….Hoeeekk!!! ingin muntah aku melihat gayanya.

Aku melihat sekelilingku. Kenapa banyak orang. Tunggu, memang biasanya banyak orang di ruangan ini. Tapi orang-orang ini…bukan anggota Akatsuki.

"Sasori! Kemarilah!"

'DEG'

Jantungku berdebar kencang saat mendengar nama itu. Aku keringat dingin. Wajahku memanas.

"Sasuke, kau tidak sekolah?" ucap seseorang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Akatsuna no Sasori. Pujaan haiku. Ups.

"Tidak, aku terlalu sibuk! Belum lagi baka anaiki munyuruhku untuk membantunya mendirikan tugas gilanya itu! Merepotkan!" Sasuke berkata dingin dan datar. Aku terkadang heran dengannya. Mengapa ia bisa mempunyai kepribadian ganda? Tentu dibilang berkepribadian ganda. Karna didepanku dia selalu menjadi orang yang cerewet, menyebalkan, mesum, dan terkadang konyol. Tapi di depan umum, ia malah bersikap bertolak belakang. Dasar Psikopat!

Lalu beralih menatap Sasori. Sang Pujaan Hatiku yang kucintai dan kukagumi. Ah! Indahnya wajahnya.

Oh ya. Akatsuna no Sasori. Pujaan Hatiku. Aku memang sudah lama menyukainya. Sudah 2 tahun aku menyukainya. Sejak aku masuk SMA. Dia menjadi coordinator atau menjadi kakak kelasku, sama seperti Itachi. Ia adalah pahlawanku. Itu pertama kali aku menyukainya.

Flashback

Hari ini aku menjalani hari MOPD-ku yang pertama. Tapi sekarang aku benar-benar telat. Saat baku berjalan menuju lorong utama yang telah sepi, aku melihat segerombol kakak kelas. Dandanan mereka terlihat berandal. Aku dengan ragu-ragu melewati mereka.

'GREP'

Tanganku tersangkut sesuatu. Aku menoleh ke arah yang menggangguku. Aku melihat para berandal itu sudah tertawa aneh. Aku hanya bergidik melihatnya.

"Huhuhu! Sakon! Bawa dia ke belakang! Dia akan bersenang-senang dengannya!" kata seseorang yang tidak kukenal.

"Baik, Kabuto!" jawabnya."Ayo manis! Kita bermain-main dulu ya!" lanjutnya seraya melihatku.

"Tidak!!!" teriakku hamper terisak.

"Kalau kau tidak mau akan kami paksa! Jirobo! Angkat dia!!!"

"Baik, Ukon! Hohoho! Anak manis, harus bersikap manis!" sahutnya seraya mendekatiku.

"Ti-tidak!!! Tolommmpp!!" ucapku tertahan karna orang yang bernama Kabuto itu telah membekap mulutku. Lalu ia memelukku dan mengangkatku.

"Lepaskan dia," kudengar sebuah suara berat. Aku sedikit bernafas lega. Kutengok ke sumber suara. Seseorang pria berambut merah darah. Dangan wajah datarnya yang membuat ia terlihat cool. Bajunya yang berantakan. Memakai dasi yang longgar. Lalu ia mendekati kami.

"Turunkan dia," perintahnya.

"Hey, hey! Santai saja _bro_!!! kau mau ikut bersenang-senang? Ayo! Kami akan mengajakmu juga kok!" ucap seseorang yang bernama Sakon.

"Kubilang turunkan dia!" ucapnya dengan nada meninggi.

"Tidak akan! Kami lebih baik memberimu pelajaran disbanding harus melepaskan gadis lemah seperti ini," tak terasa mataku memanas mendengar kata-kata itu. Bagaimana pun juga, aku termasuk gadis yang kuat. Dan aku tidak terima dibilang 'gadis lemah' dan cairan bening itu pun mengalir ke pipiku. Dan saat itu juga aku terisak.

"Jangan salahkan aku jika aku melakukan ini!"

'BRAK! PLENTANG! JDUAR! PLAK! NGEONG!'

Aku pun terlempar, punggungku membentur tembok. Rasanya, semua sendiku mau copot. Kepalaku terasa pusing. Dan aku pun meringkuk.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya seseorang membuatku mendongak.

'DEG'

Wajah tampannya. Rambutnya yang terlihat acak-acakan. Keringat yang embasahi pelipisnya. Aku masih menatap lurus ke mata coklatnya yang berbinar-binar. Ia tersenyum padaku.

"Mau ku gendong ke UKS?"

Gelap. Rasanya gelap. Dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Dan siangnya, aku melihat Ino dan Tenten yang duduk disampingku dengan wajah cemas.

End Flashback

Hah!!! Betapa senangnya mengingat kejadian sewaktu itu.

'BLETAK'

"Aw! Kau mengganggu lamunanku Bokong!! " ucapku kesal. Sasuke hanya menyeringai. Aku menatapnya jijik.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan jidat? Pasti berpikiran mesum!" aku sontak membelalakan mataku. Tunggu dulu, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku yang dibilang mesum?! Dasar, selalu memutar balikan fakta!

"Bokong," panggilku. Ia menaikan sebelah alisnya. Dan mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku.

"Apa Jidat," tanyanya balik. Aku mengerucutkan bibirku. Dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Menurutmu, Sasori-senpai itu orangnya seperti apa?" tanyaku ragu. Takut-takut kalau sekarang ia sedang tidak mood. Bisa habis aku.

"Sasori? Dia orang yang aneh, pendiam, tampang bodoh, menjengkelkan" seketika aku langsung bangkit dari tempatku semula.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?! Kau salah besar! Sasori-senpai tidak seperti itu! Dia…dia…" aku menghentikan kata-ataku saat Sasori menghampiri kami. Aku langsung menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku sedikit melirik Sasuke, kulihat ia tersenyum licik. Oh tidak! Apalagi sekarang! Awas saja kau Bokong! Kalau bicara aneh-aneh!. Umpatku dalam hati.

Tak disangka-sangka, ia merangkul pundakku. Aku sontak mendongak dan menatap wajahnya. Ia tersenyum manis sekali. Dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Iyuuuh…aku memberi senyum masam padanya. Tapi mataku tak bisa dibohongi. Sepertinya ia tahu arti tatapan Mataku.'Apa-yang-kau-lakukan-Bokong' ia seperti menjawab.'Apa-saja-boleh'

"Sakura? Mau berjalan-jalan denganku?" Tanya Sasori dengan sedikit, ingat SEDIKIT tersenyum.

"Ah! Aku pas-"

"Kau tidak lihat Sakura sedang apa?" sela Sasuke. Aku langsung memberi tatapan horror padanya.

"A-aku, aku…" aku menunduk.

"Ah! Tidak apa-apa! Lagi pula kita bisa bersenang-senang di lain waktu. Sakura, kau harus ikut di pesta kami ya! Kau akan ku tunggu besok malam. Datang ya!" katanya.

"Pe-pesta?" ulangku.

"Ya! Jidat! Jadi begini, besok ada pesta besar-besaran khusus anggota Akatsuki. Sedikit pesta Sake. Perayaan! Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau di undang, tapi yang jelas kau harus datang dan ikut besok!" jelas Sasuke panjang lebar. Aku mengangguk senang.

"Aku pasti akan datang dengan senang hati!" jawabku mantap. Sasuke hanya memutar bola matanya.

"Oke! Aku dan Sakura harus pulang! Kami harus pergi sebelim para pengacau itu datang ayo Jidat," ucap Sasuke sambil menggandeng tanganku menjauhi Sasori. Sasori terlihat mematung. Dan aku melambaikan tanganku padanya dan tersenyum semanis mungkin.'Aku pasti akan datang besok Pujaan hatiku!' ucapku dalam hati.

*Sesampai diluar*

"Heh!" Sasuke menghentakan tanganku.

"Apa?! Kau! Pengganggu!" ucapku ketus. Ia tersenyum licik. Oh Kami-sama! Apa lagi yang ia pikirkan!

"Aku tahu dari dulu Jidat," katanya masih mempertahankan 'evil smirk'nya. Aku mendengus.

"Tak ada yang kau tahu tantang aku Bokong!" jawabku sambil berlalu.

"Kau… menyukai Sasori kan Jidat!" katanya santai.

Deathglear.

"Pertahankan itu Uchiha jika kau masih sayang dengan anggota tubuhmu!" ucapku tajam. Ia hanya mendengus dan berlari mengejarku.

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari orang seperti dia Jidat?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Banyak! Setidaknya ia lebih baik daripada seorang Bokong Ayam sepertimu!!" ucapku sinis.

"Ckckckck, sungguh malang nasibmu Jidat. Menyukai orang seperti dia…"

"Apa maksudmu Bokong!!!" nadaku meninggi.

"Kau masih belum tahu banyak tentang dia!" ucapnya sambil berlalu. Aku hanya menatap punggungnya menuju mobil.'Apa maksud si Bokong?' batinku.

Tbc,

Huft!!! Capek!!! Oh ya!!! Chappie ini, belum ada lemonnya!!! Mungkin chappie depan!!! Soalnya gag enak kalo Lemonnya sekarang!!*bacoted~tampoled*pesta Akatsuki ini awal dari penderitaan my Saku~chan!!! Hahahaha!!!*tertawa kemenangan~dishannaro*okelah bales Ripyu nyoo!!!

~Chiu-chi Hatake~

Baik senpai!!!*membungkuk* akan saia lanjutkan!!!

Thanks udah review!!!

~Chiwe SasuSaku~

Kyaaa!!! My neechan ternyata tetep setia padaku!!! Kak!!! Udah aku ganti!!!*ngejar ngejar kak Chiwe-taboked* Chappie ini belum Lemon!!! Chappie depan kali!!!*dihajar*Baca chappie depan ya kak!!!

~Murasaki Yui~

Aku jga suka foto profil kamu Yui-chan!!!~plakk~

Thanks udah review!!!!

~WhiteOnyx~

Salam kenal juga!!!*dadah dadah gaje~ditendang*

Iya nie, kok Rated M ya???*garuk garuk-plakk*

Thanks udah review!!!

~Nakamura Kumiko-chan~

Nakamura-chan!!!*ngejar ngejar Nakamura-chan*

Katanya mau Tag-in foto SasuSaku yang banyak di FB???*tampoled*

Thanks udah review!!!

~Nona Biru Tua~

Kyaaa! My neechan!!!

Wokeh kak! Wokeh! Akan saia perbaiki!!!

Kak Meira!!! Apdet Responsible dong!!!!~plakk~

Thanks udah review!!!

~Angga Uchiha Haruno~

Wokeh…wokeh…*ngikutin kak Angga pas ngomong weleh weleh*

Kak Angga juga dong!!!

Bikin SasuSaku Rat. M!!!*ditampol coz nyuruh nyuruh*

Thanks udah riview kak!!!

~Rikudo Sakura~

Hohoho!

Thanks udah ripyu!!!

Tunggu chappie depan ya!!!*gag mau!*

~Hikari Uchiha Hatake~

Hohoho!

Hikari~plakk~

Aku memang mesum!!!*bangga*

Jadi jangan kaget ya!!!

Thanks udah review!!!

~Atsuchan~

Kalo masalah pip-pipan, bukan di chappie ini…

Mungkin chappie depan!!!*smangat*

Tunggu ya!!!

Thanks udah review!!!

~dhidi-chan~

..makasih.

..makasih.

Thanks udah review!!!

~Aya~

Tau tuh sasuke nyambung-nyambung kekamar Sakura!!!*author amnesia*

Hohoho!!!

Thanks udah review!!!

~Beby-chan~

Hehehe!

Kalau lemon, kayanya chappie depan deh!!!*nunjuk nunjuk ke atas~???*

Kalau di chappie yang ini langsung lemon, kayanya gimana gitu…*alaaah*

Thanks udah review!!!

~Furu-Pyon~

Hohoho!

Bunda Furu!*digampar coz sok kenal*

Aku sangat berterimakasih bunda udah mau review!!!

Makasieeeh banget!!!

Thanks ydah review!!!

~Pick-a-doo~

Memang!!!*semangat '45 mode:on*

Mereka sama-sama aneh, jadi mereka sama-sama narsis!!!*chidori+shannaro*

Thanks dah ripyu!!!!

~Azuka Kanahara~

Hehehehe!!!

Makasih kak!!!*membungkuk* Saran kakak sangat berguna!!! Sekali lagi terima kasih!!!

Jadi aku ganti deh judulnya!!!! Makasih banget!!! aku masih butuh bantuan!!!

Thanks udah review!!!!

~Kakkoii-chan~

Hei!!!!*nyusul Kakkoii-chan*

Ripyumu sangat bermutu tahu~plakk~

Ripyu again!!!

Thanks udah review!!!

~Elven Lady18~

Maaf, anda siapa???~buuaagh~

Hohoho!!!!

Angel-nee!!! Aku suka Angel-nee!!!!

Thanks udah review!!!!

~Kiran-Angel-Lost~

Hehehee!!!

Terima kasih senpai!!!!

Udah mau ripyu!!!!

Thanks udah review!!!

~Kira Hikari-chan~

Salam kenal juga!!!

Thanks udah review!!!!

~Lopelope~

Sama!!!*tos*

Aku juga pas pertama baca Lemon terkintul-kintul!!!*hah? Bahasa apaan tuh!!*

Hohoho!!!

Thanks udah review!!!!

Duh!!!! Capek juga!!!!

Sekali lagi mohon review dong buat Lomon chappie depan!!!!

Minta restu!!!!~plakkk~

Mohoooon Rivieeeew!!!!

Jaa Nee!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

(A/n : permisi numpang lewat…-plakk- hohoho! Me dating lagi!!!! Membawa cerita gaje, ane, abal, OOC*eh! OOC atau OCC sieh sebenernya???tau ah! Lanjut* hehehe*ktawa mesum-dilempar duit*tebek hayo, aku bawa apa??? Kekekek, udahlah! Daripada banyak bacot kepalang ngemeng-???- mending lanjut nyoo~

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!!!

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Rated : M

Summary : Kenapa harus jadi begini!!! Padahal aku sangat membencinya!!! Oh Kami-sama, tolong aku dari si Playboy cap Iblis itu!!! Menatapnya saja aku muak!!!

"Jidat! Lebih cepat! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

"Sabarlah sedikit Bokong! Aku akan mempercepat gerakanku!"

"Duh! Cepat Jidat! Sudah tidak tahan nih!"

"Aku juga sedang berusaha cepat Bokong! Tunggu dulu!"

"Hah! Kau memang tidak memuaskan!"

"Apa kau bilang Bokong!"

"Kau lambat!"

"Dasar Bokong! Kalau kau bicara seperti itu, pergi saja sendiri!"

"Tidak mau! Lagipula kau juga yang tak berprikemanusiaan! Tempat panas seperti ini tidak dinyalakan AC!! Jidat Baka!!"

"Kurang ajar sekali kau Bokong Ayam!! Sebaiknya kau diam! Atau aku berubah pikiran!!"

"Kau tidak akan merubah pemikiranmu Jidat! Selain kau baka, kau juga ingin bertemu si '_baby face'_ itu kan?" teriaknya.

"Huh!" aku membuang muka.

Dan aku pun pergi keluar rumah. Oh, rumahku sayang. Baik-baik ya selama ku tinggal. Entahlah, aku akan kembali dengan selamat atau tidak nantinya. Aku tidak yakin jika pergi dengan si Bokong. Batinku dengan tampang bodoh. Sambil meratapi rumahku tersayang.

"Jidat! Kau mau terlambat!" kata si Bok- maksudku Sasuke. Ia segera menyeretku menuju mobilnya.

Kami sedang munuju _bas camp_ Akatsuki. Kalian masih ingat akan pesta yang tak jelas itu? Yap. Betul bin benar. Aku sekarang menuju kesana. Untuk merayakan pesta tak jelas itu.

Di perjalanan Sasuk tampak sagat santai. Sedangkan aku? Tampak sangat gugup. Pikiranku gelisah. Jantungku berdebar kencang. Fiuh…kenapa jadi begini. Mungkin aku terlalu banyak memikirkan apa yang akan aku lakukan di pesta nanti. Tentunya bukan dengan si Bokong. Pastinya dengan Pujaan Hatiku tercinta. Oke, sekarang aku sudah benar-benar menghayal.

"Jidat? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya si Bok- maksudku Sasuke.

"Tidak! Selama aku masih bersamamu!" jawabku ketus. Dia hanya mengangkat bahu dan kembali konsetrasi. Sedangkan aku hanya menarik nafas lega. Tumben, biasanya dia suka kelewat peduli denganku. Atau jika ku ledek seperti itu, dia balas. Tapi kenapa sekarang tidak? Sudahlah. Kasian si Bokong. Ku ledek terus.

*sesampai di bas camp Akatsuki*

DUB DUB DUB DUB

Saat aku turun dari mobil, ku dengar suara yang aneh. Sepertinya arahnya dari dalam ruangan. Apa yang sedang orang-orang aneh itu lakukan? Mungkin mereka memutar musik terlalu keras. Sehingga terdengar dari arah luar seperti itu. Kan kedap suara.

"Bokong, pesta apasih sebenarnya? Aku belum tahu," tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sedang mengambil sesuatu dari bagasi.

"Menurutmu Jidat," jawabnya acuh tak acuh. Aku menggembungkan pipiku. Dan mendengus kesal.

"Mana ku tahu Bokong! Maka dari itu aku Tanya padamu!" jawabku frustasi.

"Cerewet kau! Sudah masuk saja!" ucapnya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku hanya mengikutinya tanpa suara.

*didalam*

BRAKK!

Sasuke membuka pintu secara paksa. Semua mata tertuju ke arah sumber suara. Yaitu arah aku dan Sasuke. Merasa dilihati oleh para anggota Akatsuki, aku hanya menggaruk belakang kepalaku dan tersenyum canggung. Dengan refleks, aku langsung mencubit pantat Sasuke. Ia meringis. Dan menatapku kesal. Terpaksa deathglear andalan keluarga Haruno kulemparkan pada sorot mata onyx-nya. Seakan mengerti apa maksudku, Sasuke langsung membuang muka menatap seluruh anggota Akatsuki lekat-lekat.

Anggota Akatsuki yang masih cengo, melihat tatapan Sasuke langsung meneruskan aksi mereka sebelumnya. Aku mendengus.'Mati kutu bias-bisa kalau setiap saat seperti ini terus,' pikirku.

Lama aku diam di tempat, aku sadar kalau Sasuke telah tidak ada di sampingku. Ternyata ia menuju anggota Akatsuki yang sedang meminum sake. Aku hanya menatapnya masam.,'Ha? Si Bokong meninggalkanku? Duh! Aku dengan siapa? Hoi Bokong! Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri!' ingin aku berteriak seprti itu di kupingnya. Biar gendang telinganya pecah sekalian. Wah, sadis sekali aku ya?

Masa aku juga harus bergabung dengan para anggota laki-laki lainnya! Dan meminum sake? Lalu mabuk? Dan ngelantur? Oh! Tidak, tidak! Terima kasih,. Aku masih ingat umur.

Konan. Ya Konan! Dimana dia? Dia kan anggota Akatsuki juga. Seharusnya dia juga ada di sini. Tapi aku tidak lihat orang berambut biru tua di sini. Aku melihati ke sekalilingku. Tangok kanan, kiri, dan kemana pun. Tetapi pandanganku terhenti pada orang berambut merah. Dia juga anggota Akatsuki. Terlihat dari corak bajunya. Seperti anggota Akatsuki lainnya.

Dia…Akasuna no Sasori. My bunny sweety honey. Oke, berlebihan. Kenapa dia tidak ikut minum sake? Malah memilih bermain kartu dengan Tobi. Oh, benar-benar orang yang baik. Mungkin dia anti sake. Tidak seperti Uchiha bersaudara yang terkadang maniak sake. Ah! Sudahlah tak usah memikirkan mereka! Bosan aku.

Saat aku menatapnya lebih dalam. Tanpa di sengaja ia menoleh ke arahku.

'DEG'

Diam seribu bahasa. Jantungku berdetak tiga kali lipat dari biasanya. Aku terpaku dengan mata coklat indahnya. Tatapannya sungguh memabukan. Perlahan-lahan ia berdiri. Dan berjalan kearahku. Aku semakin salah tingkah.'Duh! bisa mati berdiri aku!' pikirku.

"Sakura? Sendirian?" tegurnya seraya menyentuh pundakku.

"Hm, a-aku tadi bersama si Bok- ah! Maksudku Sasuke," ucapku gugup. Dia tersenyum lembut. Dan meraih tanganku.

"Denganku saja ya?" tawarnya dengan nada suara seorang ibu yang sedang membujuk anaknya agar tidak menangis lagi.'Shit! pasti aku dikira bodoh' pikirku kesal. Tapi tentunya tetap tersenyum. Lalu aku mengangguk lemah. Senyumannya semakin melebar.

"Ayo!" katanya sambil merangkulku. Dan mengajakku ke tempat yang tak terlalu ramai. Di pojok.

"Mau minum apa?" tanyanya lembut. Berbeda dengan si Bokong. Selalu membuatku kaget dengan suaranya yang berat itu.

"Mmm, aku mau…apa saja." Ucapku seraya tersenyum.

"Tobi! Ambilkan aku satu gelas air jeruk!" teriak Sasori pada Tobi yang sedang mengamati kartunya dengan serius dan seksama. Aku jadi tidak enak.

"Baik Sasori-senpai!!!" sahutnya.

"Sepertinya kau tak suka dengan pesta ini," katanya.

"Ti-tidak! Aku senang kok! Sangat malah," ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tapi aku tidak melihat itu," ucapnya lirih.

"I-tu karena aku bersama si Bokong" sangkalku.

"Jadi jika bersamaku kau bahagia?" godanya. Aku berblushing. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisku. Perlahan-lahan ia berdiri dan duduk disampingku. Aku hanya menunduk dalam-dalam.

Lalu ia merogoh sakunya. Dan mengeliaurkan saputangan berwarna hitam bercorak awan merah. Benar-benar anggota yang identik. Pikirku. Dengan lembut ia menyeka keringatku sambil menggumam tak jelas. Aku hanya tersentak. Sasori melihat keadaanku lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Semakin dekat. Dekat.'My honey! Ini tempat umum! Bagaimana kalau ada yang lihat? Sebentar lagi ke virginan bibirku akan hilang,' batinku. Sasori mulai memiringkan kepalanya dan hidung kami hamper bersentuhan. Dan…

"Tobi anak baik datang membawa pesanan Sasori-senpai!!!" teriak seseorang. Sontak Sasori menjauhkan wajahnya degan wajahku. Fiuh…leganya!

Aku masih salah tingkah. Sedangkan Sasori sudah bersikap tenang seperti biasa.

"Mana pesananku Tobi?" Tanya Sasori santai.

"Ini dia!!! Jeng Jeng!!" ucapnya seraya melayangkan segelas air berwarna kuning yang tadinya ia sembunyikan di belakang tubuhnya.

"Tobi anak baik! Jadi Tobi mau di suruh sama Sasori-senpai! Tobi bla bla bla…" sudah tak kudengarkan omongan Tobi. Pikiranku telah melayang entah kemana. Sedangkan Sasori menatapku hanya tersenyum canggung. Aku juga ikut tersenyum.

Setelah ngoceh tak tentu arah, Tobi segera ngacir ke tempatnya. Kembali melototi kartunya seperti semula. Aku hanya menarik nafasku dalam-dalam dan mengeluarkannya secara perlahan.

Dan aku sudah melupakan kejadian tadi. Aku mulai terbiasa sekarang. Aku mulai berbincang dengan Sasori secara santai sekarang. Ku perhatikan wajahnya. Terkadang aku suka berblusing sendiri. Melihat wajahnya yang sudah di atas standard an mimic wajahnya yang membuatku gemas.

Saat aku melihat sekaliling, keadaan sudah mulai sepi. Dan bau sake tercium di mana-mana. Musik pun semakin lama semakin pelan. Dan pandanganku sekarang tertuju pada seseorang yang tinggi menjulang. Ia bejalan gotai. Sehingga kaki kekarnya terlihat seperti menyilang-nyilang saat berjalan.

Aku memutar otakku. Bukannya itu si…Bokong! Pria yang mengambil perhatianku segera berjalan kearahku dan Sasori berada. Aku mendengus'Sudah puas rupanya' batinku. Saat ia sampai di depannku, dia berdiri lemah di hadapanku. Aku hanya melihatinya dari ujung kepla sampai ujung kaki. Menyedihkan.

"Jidat! Ayo pulang!" katanya malas. Seraya menarik tanganku. Refleks aku berdiri dan jatuh kepelukannya. Sasori juga ikut berdiri.

"Sasuke? Kau mabuk. Kuantar pulang ya?" ajak Sasori.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak mabuk! Iya kan –hik- Jidat?" Tanya terputus karma pengaruh sake.

"Be-benar Sasuke," kataku sambil melepas rangkulannya. Kalau saja dia dalam keadaan sadar, pasti sekarang wajahnya sudah tak berbentuk olehku."Kau diantar Sasori saja ya?" bujukku berusaha sehalus mungkin. Agar dia mau menurut.

"Tidak! -hik- ayo…Jidat!" katanya sambil menarikku keluar. Sasori hanya mematung. Oh tidak! Kenapa si Bokong selalu mengganggu saja sih dasar perusuh! Tidak bisakah dia melihat orang senang!

Saat aku berada di luar, dia terlihat lebih sempoyongan. Dan ia hampar saja terjatuh. Aku segera sigap merangkul tubuhnya. Ih! Bau sake sangat menyengat!

Aku membuka pintu mobilnya. Melihat keadaannya yang semakin parah, aku hanya mentapnya putus asa. Mana mungkin dia mengemudi? Yang ada bukan pulang ke rumah nantinya. Tapi malah pulang kea lam baka. Fiuh…terpaksa, harus ku keluarkan lagi bakat mengemudiku yang sudah lama tak ku latih lagi.

Hahaha! Kalian tidak tahu bakatku yang satu ini! Selain pintar, aku juga bisa mengemudi mobil. Semua pembalap kalah denganku! Bagaimana tidak? Aku demi belajar mengemudi dengan gaya pembalap Internasional, aku rela masuk rumah sakit selama 3 bulan. Fantastik. Huh! Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya seperi itu. Aku harus mengantar si Bokong. Benar-benar menyusahkan!

Dengan cekatan, aku melemparkan dia di tempat duduk penumpang. Sehingga ia meringis tertahan. Dan aku segera menuju tempat pengemudi. Aku masuk dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya. Sesudah itu, aku tancap gas.

*sesampai di rumah mission Uchiha*

Kuparkirkan mobil Honda Jazz itu di halaman panjang kali lebar intinya luas itu. Dan kuraih Sasuke yang sedang mengigau tak jelas di belakang. Kutarik dia dan kurangkul tubuhnya. Dia balas merangkul pinggangku. Tapi aku tak terlalu menghiraukannya. Dan membawanya masuk ke rumahnya lalu menuju kamarnya.

Kutengok kana dan kiri. Memang sepi. Yang tinggal hanya duo Uchiha ini saja. Aku enuju lantai atas yaitu kamar Sasuke. Dengan susah payah aku menarik tubuhnya saat menaiki tangga.

"Bokong, kau berhutang besar padaku!" gumamku.

"Dan kau juga harus berterima kasih banyak padaku! Kalau tidak ada aku, kau akan ku biarkan tidur disana!" lanjutku sambil sedikit tersengal-sengal karna lelah.

Sampai di kamar, aku baringkan tubuh Sasuke yang matanya merem melek. Persis Ayam. Batiku. Dan setelah itu aku menyelimutinya. Dan mau beranjak, tapi kusempatkan untuk menjitak kepala Bokong Ayamnya.

'TAK'

Dan senyum kemenangan terulas di bibir indahku. "Mimpi Indah Bokong…" ucapku sambil beranjak. Tiba-tiba ada sesuatu yang menahan tanganku. Aku berbalik, spontan aku kaget melihat Sasuke yang matanya sepenuhnya melek. Lalu ia menatapku dan tersenyum aneh.

"Apa yang kau lakukan Jidat," tanyanya santai. Loh? Bukannya dia mabuk? Wah! Awas saja kalau ia bilang tadi Cuma pura-pura. Ku pastikan wajahnya tak berbentuk.

"Kau? Bukannya-" kata-kataku terputus saat ia langsung menarik tubuhku. Dan membaringkanku di kasur. Aku mulai panik.

"Bokong! Apa yang kauhmmmmppf" aku langsung menutup mulutku saat tiba-tiba ia melumat bibirku. Oh tidak! Ciuman pertamaku…bibirku yang masih virgin. Yang selalu kusiapkan untuk orang yang kucintai. Dan selalu ku jaga untuk orang yang ku sayangi nantinya. Dan sekarang? Hilang dengan si Bokong! Keterlaluan!

Aku meronta-ronta. Aku terus menutup mulutku. Tak ada niat bagiku untuk membukanya. Tapi Sasuke terus memaksaku. Dia terus mendesakku. Berusaha memasukan lidahnya. Apa yang ia mau lakukan sih??? Pikirku yang memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang seperti ini.

Saat aku mendorong tubuhnya, dia semakin menindih tubuhku dari samping. Terpaksa, aku harus menahan dadanya dulu, agar tidak terlalu merapat ke dadaku dan aku pun masih kekeh menutup tubuhku. Sepertinya ia kesal, sehinganya ia mencubit payudaraku.

"Awwmp" baka! Dasar baka! Dia hanya menjebaku! Buktinya, sekarang lidahnya sudah masuk kedalam rongga mulutku. Dia terus menekan lidahku, sehingganya tubuhnya pun semaki merapat pada tubuhku. Huh! Serasa dunia sempit. Perlahan tapi pasti tangannya sudah bereaksi. Dia membuka kemejaku secara paksa.

'BREEET'

Kemejaku merah marunku hancur sudah. Aku hanya melirik kemejaku yang sudah menjadi bangkai sekarang di lempar entah ke mana oleh Sasuke. Tak sampai disitu. Dengan cepet ia menyentuh payudaraku yang ranum. Dengan masih melakukan 'penguluman' padaku, ia sedikit memijat payudaraku.

"Nggg…uh…" rintihku. Ingin rasanya aku teriak. Tapi sepertinya Dewa Jashin tidak emihak padaku. Begitulah kata Hidan-senpai kalau ia sedang tidak beruntung. Heh! Kenapa aku jadi memikirkan itu? Yang harusnya ku pikirkan sekarang adalah bagaimana caranya bebas.

Sasuke semakin lama semakin ganas. Segera ia remas payudaraku yang sekarang menyembul. Bra? Sudah melayang entah kemana. Dia meremas, memelintir putingku yang berwarna mereh muda kecoklatan.

"Uhh…Sasu-nggh…lepashh" rintihku tertahan. Karna ku takut yang keluar desahan. Dan ia melepas ciuman gilanya. Aku segera menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Nafasku memburu, dan tersengal-sengal. Kepalaku pening. Tanganku terkulai pasrah. Tubuhku melemah. Dan kubiarkan saja Sasuke menciumi leher dan pundakku. Terkadang menjilatnya, menggigit, dan menciumnya. Aku hanya diam tapi mulutku tidak. Aku terus mendesah. Sampai pada akhirnya, sampailah lidahnya yang membuatku jijik itu ke depan payudaraku yang masih ranum dan empuk. Ia terlihat mendongak, menatapku dan menyeringai.

Kukira ia ingin menyudahi 'permainan' gila ini. Tapi dugaanku meleset 360 derajat. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya di payudaraku. Dan menjilatinya. Seperti menjilati es krim tomat kesukaannya.

"Ah…ah…ah…cukuphhh" aku semakin terbuai. Dengan lemah, aku berusaha meronta berharap di lepaskan. Walau mustahil.

Aku semakin menjerit saat di menggigit payudaraku dengan nafsu. Sepertinya ia gemas. Kulihat dari wajahnya yang terlihat kesal.

Setelah cukup lama 'bermain' di dua bukit kembarku, pandangannya beralih ke bawah. Memusatkannya. Lalu pandangannya beralih kepadaku. Matanya berkilat, dan senyum Iblis kembali terukir di bibirnya. Aku hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalaku dan menatapnya ngeri.

"Boleh ku lihat?" Tanya innocent. Aku semakin cepat menggeleng-geleng. Seakan mengerti akan semua yang ada di dalam hatiku ia berkata.

"Huh! Sudahlah…tanggung nih! Sudah begini kok! Masa mau berhenti di tengeh jalan! Tidak seru," ujarnya dengan nada memelas. Aku hanya diam tanpa kata, tak lupa dengan wajah panik seakan baru melihat hantu kepela buntung.

"Diam? Berarti 'iya'" katanya. Lalu segera menyerangku tanpa izin. Dengan pakaian yang masih utuh, dia menuju bagian _hot pants_-ku. Dengan semangat, ia membuka resleting celanaku. Dan mengangkatkan pinggulku untuk membantunya melepaskan kain yang biasa di sebut celana itu. Lalu dengan cepat, dia membuka celena dalamku. Sempurnalah aku sekarang.

Sungguh berlawanan. Dia masih berpakaian utuh, sedangkan aku? Pergi entah kemana pakaianku itu sekarang. Lalu ia bagkit dari tempatnya. Dan dia sedikit mundur beberapa langkah sekarang. Ia tersenyum puas saat melihat keadaanku ini.

"Indah sekali tubuhmu Jidat! Tau begini dari dulu saja kulakukan," katanya sambil berdecak kagum dengan tubuh putih indah sehalus porselen. Lalu ia segera mencopot kemejanya juga. Dan sabuk menyusul. Dia sengaja tidak melepaskan celenanya dulu. Ingin menyiksaku dulu sepertinya.

Dan ia segera menubruku. Mengucup bibirku, mataku, telingaku, pipiku dan lain-lain. Lalu ciumannya turun ke leher. Dan ia gigit leherku.

"Aww!!!" jeritku lepas. Dan ciumannya turun, kembali pada bukit kembarku itu. Dan ia kecup, cium, jilat, gigit. Semua jenis permainan ia lakukan.

"Ah…ih…uh…hah…hah…Sah…suh..keh…" bicaraku terputus-putus. Dan puas dengan payudara , lidahnya merambat menuju perutku. Ia menjilati perutku. Ih…menjijikan! Batinku polos. Tapi tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh dalam selangkanganku. Saat kulihat kebawah, ternyata wajah Sasuke sudah ada di antara ke dua puncak pahaku.

"Kyaa!" aku yang malu bermaksud menutup selangkanganku, tiba-tiba kedua tangan Sasuke menahannya.

"Ih…lepaskan!" ucapku. Bukan menurut, ia malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di selangkanganku. Mataku membelalak lebar. Ku rasakan nafas Sasuke menerpa bulu-bulu kewanitaanku yang masih tipis dan terbentuk rapih.

Aku kaget, saat lidahnya menyentuh bibir vaginaku. Dan memasukan lidahnya di lorong terlarang itu. Dengan cepet, ia menggerak-gerakkan lidahnya di dalam lorong kewanitaanku. Sepertinya ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Dan…

"Uahhh…nggh…nggh…" nikmat tiada tara yang kudapatkan sekarang. Benar-benar membuatku terbuai. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah merasakan kenikmatan seperti ini sebalumnya. 'Apa sih yang ia sentuh? Kenapa begitu nikmat!' pikirku sambil merem melek. Nafasku memburu. Kurasakan tubuhku gemetar dan menegang.

Kurasakan aku mau pipis. Dan hendak mengeliuarkannya di sini. Tapi tidak bias karma lidah Sasuke menahan lorongku. Rasanya kesal sekali. Ku remas saja rambutnya, tapi ia masih bertahan.

"Lepash…Sah..suke!" aku pun mendorong tubuhnya. Dia pun mundur.

"Aaaaaahhh…" desahku nikmat. Fiuh, nikmat sekali. Kulirik Sasuke yang sedang melepas celananya. APA? MELEPAS CELANANYA???

Aku semakin panik. Dan gelisah. Dan aku semakin kaget, saat 'sang jantan' telah nampaak. Wajahku merona sesaat ketika melihat 'milik' Sasuke. Yang sudah menegang dan sangat besar itu. Dia segera mendekatiku. Lalu membuka selangkanganku lebar-lebar.

"Akhhhhhh!!! Sakit!!!" teriakku. Ia melihat kearahku dan menatapku sejenak. Lalu kembali focus pada 'kegiatan' yang sedang ia jalankan. Kurasakan 'milik'nya menerobos dinding pertahananku. Secara perlahan, ia keluar masukkan 'milik'nya ke dalam lorongku. Perih, sakit, panas, dan ngilu yang sekarang kurasakan di lorong kewanitaanku. Tak terasa pipiku basah. Ya aku menangis.

Selain pipiku basah, aku juga merasa selangkanganku basah. Kulihat kearah bawah mendapati Sauke yang berusaha mendorong lebih dalam kejantannya ke dalam lorongku. Dan yang menari perhatianku sekarang adalah, cairan berwarna merah mengalir deras dari dalam lorongku. Itu…darah.

Sasuke terlihat sedikit panik dengan apa yang terjadi. Ia berusaha menghilangkan kepanikannya dengan cara memaju mundurkan 'milik'nya di dalam lorongku. Secara perlahan, sakit itu hilang. Tergantikan dengan rasa nikmat melebihi yang kurasakan sebelumnya.

"Tidak sakit bukan?" tanyanya dengan santai. Padahal aku tahu dia gugup. Dan ia semakin mempercepat gerakan maju-mundurnya.

"Nghh…ah, ah, ah…" desahku menjadi-jadi. Lalu Sasuke melihat payudaraku naik turun, sepertinya ia terpancing. Dan kembali melahap payudaraku.

"Uh…uh..Sah…ah…su..ke, lebih…cepathh…." Erangku yang tak sabar dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang memperlambat rytem.

"Apa? Aku kurang mendengarnya…" katanya di buat-buat. Karna kesal bercampur nikmat, aku mencakar punggungnya.

"Aw!" rintihnya. "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"To…lo…nghhh…cepat…" desahku sambil merem melek. Sasuke menyeringai.

"Yakin?" dengan kesal, aku mencakar pundaknya."Okelah kalau begitu…" katanya. Dan seketika aku tersentak kettika Sasuke langsung mempercepat rytem tanpa basa basi. Aku mendesah tak karuan.

"Ah, ah, ah, ah…ih…uhhhh" desahku lepas landas.

Beberapa lama aku dan Sasuke bertahan. Sampai akhirnya kurasakan tubuhku menegang dan kurasakan juga kejantanan Sasuke menegang.

"Aaahhhhhh…" desah kami berdua. Kurasakan hangat yang tak kukenal menjalar di lorong kewanitaanku. Seketika, tubuh Sasuke jatuh ambruk di atas tubuhku.

Sesudahnya aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi…

Tbc,

**Apa ini?! Kenapa jadi begini????? Ya ampun…lemonnya fulgar banget ya????*ngacak ngacak kamar* Huh! Fict LEMON pertamaku sih…aku jadi merasa aneh gini ya???*readers:mana ku tahu!!!* kapanjangan ya??? Ahkkk!!!!!*lompat dari tebing***

**Duh, maaf ya kalo mengecewakan….memang seperti inilah nasibku….*pudung di bawah pohon beringin* sumpah! Susah banget bikin hard LEMONNYA!!!-plakk**

**Yasudahlah…daripada banyak bacot…**

**Thanks for:**

**Hikari Sakura Sakuragi, Rhaa Yamanaka, Ryuuku S.A.J, Chiwe SasuSaku, Nona Biru tua, lopelope, Nne Kishida, Pick-a-doo, atsuchan, Ka Hime shiseiten, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Sabaku no Ridia, Nami Hatake, Haruchi Nigiyama, Chiu-chi Hatake, Rikudo Sakura, Angga Uchiha Haruno, alias-chanchan, Madame La Pluie,.**

**Arigatogozaimasu….**

**Makasih yang udah mau baca dan ripyu….**

**Aku bahagia banget, serasa pekerjaanku susah payah dalam membuat fict ini jadi berkurang saat membaca ripyu kalian…**

**Ripyu lagi ya!!!!!**

**Mohoooooon Rivieeeeew!!!**

**Jaa Nee!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/n : Hhehehe-???- hmm, aku apdet cepet, soalnya pengen cepet-cepet ngejelasin hal yang gag penting…kalian pasti bertanya-tanya kan kenapa Bok- maksud aku Sasuke pura-pura mabok???*readers:gag!!!* gag papa, kalo gag mau tahu juga tetep ku kasih tau-PLAKK. Jadi, sebenernya, Sasuke tuh mabok tapi tadinya…sekarang mah udah nggak hhahahaha-gaje oh ya! Nanti juga pada gempar atas 'insiden' yang terjadi di antara SasuSaku…terutama Itachi yang kalang kabut, kasian deh lo Itachi…*disembeleh kak Azuka* apa yang terjadi pada SasuSaku? Bagaimana nasib Saku? Bagaimana dengan Saso? Dan apa yang akan di lakukan Sasu?*alaah author sok horror nih!* okelah..kalo begitu…Cekidott*sotoy***

**Happy reading!!!!!!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!!!

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Rated : M

Sumarry : Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi?! Kenepa jadi begini?! Padahal aku sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk hidup bersamanya!!! Aku tidak mau!!!

Aku merasakan sinar matahari menerpa wajahku. Saat aku ingin menutupi wajahku, aku meraba-raba di sekelilingku. Tiba-tiba kurasakan tubuhku berat. Seperti tertindih sesuatu. Aku langsung membuka mataku. Samar-samar ku dapati benda berwarna hitam yang ada di perutku. Tunggu, itu bukan benda! Tapi…kepala manusia.

Mataku terbelalak lebar saat melihat sepenuhnya kepala siapa yang ada di perutku. Aku segera terduduk. Jantungku jadi berdetek kencang. Berharap ini mimpi. Apalagi saat mendapati tak ada selembar kain pun yang menempel di tubuhku. Hanya _badcover_ setebal lima senti yang menutupi tubuhku. Aku semakin sok saat melihat bercak-bercak darah berceceran di sekitar sprei.

Aku semakin yakin kalau ini bukan mimpi. Karna kurasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di bagian kewanitaanku. Dan juga ku dapati pipiku basah dengan cairan yang biasa di sebut air mata.

Aku terisak-isak. Beberapa menit. Bagaimana tidak? Kalau aku sudah mengingat kejadian tadi malam. Membuatku semakin sakit. 'Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku…' batiku terhenti saat menyadari pergerekan dari orang yang ada di pangkuanku itu. Tubuhnya tidak telanjang sepenuhnya. Ia hanya memakai boxer berwarna hitam.

Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap. Perlahan ia menoleh ke atas. Dan ia pun melihatku. Dan matanya membelalak lebar saat melihat wajahku yang penuh air mata. Segera ia bangkit dari pangkuanku.

"Sa-saku-"

"Kau menghancurkan hidupku!!!" aku memotong pembicaraannya dengan sedikit tersengal. Aku masih sedikit menahan air mataku.

"A-aku benar-benar tak ingat…"

"Apa kau bilang? Bagaimana bias kau tak ingat atas apa yang kau lakukan padaku semalam?!!! Kau lakukan itu padaku dalam keadaan sadar!!!" pekikku frustasi. Lalu aku menjambak rambutku sendiri. Dan menenggelamkan wajahku di kedua lututku. Dan menangis sejadinya. Aku menangis dengan sedikit menjerit.

"Aku…ah!" kudengar ia berteriak lepas. Dan berdiri di depan ranjang tempat aku meringkuk. Aku sedikit meliriknya. Ia hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ekspresinya sulit di tebak. Dan ia menyentuh pundakku. Aku menepisnya kasar.

"Jangan sentuh aku! Kau…kau…menghancurkan hidupku!!! Hiks…" bentakku. Ia hanya menetapku dingin.

"Aku hilaf. Maaf."

-

-

-

-

-

Apa? Apa dia bilang? Hilaf? Maaf?

Setelah mendengar kata-kata itu, aku segera menatapnya. Hatiku mencelos mendengar kata-kata itu. Hilaf? Dia pikir dengan kata hilaf bisa membuatku paham? Mengerti? Atau apa sajalah itu! Sedangkan, Maaf? Kami-sama… apakah dia pikir dengan kata itu aku bisa mamaafkan apa yang dia perbuat padaku? Atau melupakan segalanya? Menganggap semuanya tidak terjadi? Persetan dengan semua itu!

"Apa kau pikir denga kata busukmu itu aku bisa memaafkanmu? hiks… Atau melupakan semuanya? Hiks… Kau pikir berapa harga ciuman pertamaku? Hiks… Dan tidak pernahkah kau berfikir betapa berharganya keperawananku? KAU TIDAK PERNAH BERFIKIR SEPERTI ITU KAN?!!! JAWAB AKU!!! Hiks…hiks…" aku sudah kehilangan kendali sekarang. Perlahan-lahan sorotan matanya melembut.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab," jawabnya datar.

"Bukan itu yang ku mau!!! hiks…hiks…kau telah menghancurkan cita-citaku!!! Dan…dank au membuat semuanya hilang…semuanya," ujarku lirih tapi cukup menusuk. Lalu di duduk di samping ranjang. Dan menatapku dalam-dalam.

"Lalu apa yang kau mau? kau ingin semuanya kembali seperti semula? Andaikan itu bisa, aku akan lakukan apa saja…" jawabnya dengan nada pelan. Berbeda dengan aku, yang selalu berteriak. Perlahan-lahan ia menekati tubuhku yang masih terisak. Aku hanya menatapnya ketakutan.

"Percayalah…kalau itu bisa membuatmu tenang, aku akan bertanggung jawab. Maupun kau hamil, atau tidak…" gumamnya sambil menarik tubuhku dalam pelukannya. Dia mendekapku erat. Dan aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa, selain menangis sekencang-kencangnya di pelukannya.

"Tolong, percayalah padaku…" gumamnya sambil mengecup pucuk kepalaku singkat. Sentuhannya begitu lembut. Berbeda dari biasanya. Aku semakin terbuai saat ia mencium bibirku lembut. Dan aku hanya meremas _badcover_ yang menutupi tubuhku saat ia menghisap bibir bibir bawahku.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab atas apa yang aku lakukan. Karna aku seorang Uchiha," jawabnya pelan tapi terkesan tajam.

"Jadi kau lakukan itu atas _image_ Uchiha gilamu itu?!" tanyaku emosi. Dia menatapku aneh.

"Ya…ten-tentu tidak!" ucapnya gugup. "Lalu?" nadaku menyelidik.

"Ya, karna aku yang melakukan itu dan aku seorang lelaki sejati! Lelaki sejati harus bertanggung jawab atas apa yang ia perbuat!" katanya mentap. Aku hanya mendengus.

"Tapi kalau aku tak mau?" sangkalku.

"Lalu bagaimana kalau kau hamil? Kau mau, anakmu tak mempunyai ayah? Atau kau mau anakmu kekurangan kasih sayang seorang ayah? Atau kau mau menyuruh Sasori yang menikahimu? Menjadi suamimu? Menjadi ayah dari anakku nanti? Tega sekali kau!" sangkalnya balik. Mati kutu lah aku.

"Belum tentu aku hamil! Dan aku tidak akan minta siapa-aiapa untuk bertanggung jawab!" ujarku tak sabar.

"Seterah…tapi aku tak tanggung kalau kau benar-benar hamil nantinya…dan perutmu membesar. Kalau sudah seperti itu tau rasa kau!" ancamnya. Aku hanya diam. Mau bilang apa lagi? Memang semua yang dikatakan olehnya itu benar. Aku hanya sibuk berfikir. Tak sadar aku sudah lupa tangisanku tadi. Bukannya aku menangis tadi ya? Kenapa sudah berhenti? Ayo air mata! Keluarlah! Supaya dia menyesal! Biar tau rasa sekalian!

"Kita akan menikah?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku. Sedikit berblusing. Normal kan?

"A-aku…" kataku terputus saat mengetahui Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan penuh nafsu. Aku segera menaikan selimutku yang hampir tersingkap. Dan menjitaknya pelan.

"Aku tidak akan mau berbuat seperti itu lagi," ucapku tajam. Hatiku mencelos saat aku ingat seseorang.

Sasori.

Bagaimana dengan masa depanku? Aku selalu bermimpi akan hidup tenang bahagia bersamanya nantinya kalau sudah besar. Aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri. Bahwa aku akan selalu menantinya dan akan mengutarakan perasaanku lain waktu padanya! Apakah aku harus melupakannya? Tidak! Tentu tidak! Tapi…

"Aku tahu kau sedang dilema," ucap Sasuke membawaku ke dalam alam sadar. Dan aku menatapnya. Menatap mata Onyxnya dalam-dalam. Menanti perkataan selanjutnya.

"Kepada Sasori," lanjutnya dengan nada kecewa. Aku hanya biasa saja, secara…memang dia sudah tau dari awal siapa pria yang kusukai adalah Sasori. Sampai kapanpun tetap Sasori. Tapi aku menemukan sesuatu yang lain di mimik wajahnya. Terlihat kecewa? Dan…putus asa.

"Hei! Tentu aku akan selalu menunggunya!" candaku.

"Tapi kau sudah…" dia menatapku ragu. Aku hanya tersenyum sendu.

"Sudahlah tak penting. Hm, aku tidak akan melupakan kejadian ini sampai aku mati…" kataku lembut. Sasuke segera menatapku serius.

"Ini bukan mauku! Tapi otakku!" sangkalnya.

"Sama saja baka! Kau dan otakmu kan jadi satu! Dasar Bokong baka!" ucapku sambil mendengus. Ia memutar bola mata.

"Oke, kau yang mulai Jidat, " katanya sambil munjuk Jidat lebarku. Aku memalingkan wajahku. Dan menutupi anugerah tuhan ini dengan sebisaku. Ia tertawa bahagia. 'Aku akan balas kau nanti Bokong!' rutukku dalam batin. Saat ku lirik dia ia sedikit tersentak dan memukul pelipisnya.

"Oh tidak! Dimana Itachi?" tanyanya yang sepertinya padaku.

"Mana kutahu! Sejak tadi malam aku tidak melihatnya. Mungkin ia juga sedang bersenang-senang," jawabku seadanya. Ia hanya mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

"Ya sudah…aku mau mandi." Katanya sambil beranjak. Aku hanya menatap tubuhnya dari bawah ke atas. Aku jadi ingat yang semalam. Segera aku gelengkan kepelaku. Melihat tingkahku, Sasuke menyeringai.

"Mau lagi?" godanya padaku. Aku hanya berblushing. "Ten-tentu tidak!" jawabku kesal.

"Lalu kapan pakai baju?" tanyanya lagi. Aku hanya melihati tubuhku yang sempurna jika tanpa selimut ini.

"Aku saja belum mandi!" tukasku kesal. Ia semakin menyeringai.

"Mau mandi bersamaku?" katanya sambil menarik tanganku. Aku mundur beberapa inci.

"Tidak!!! Cepat mandi sana!!!"

'BUAAGH'

*Beberapa saat kemudian*

"Bokong!!!! Mana bajuku!!!! Sudah kau ambil belum!!!!" teriakku dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Iya, sabar Jidat…" jawabnya.

"Ini!!!" ia pun menyerahkan sebuah kantung pelastik padaku dari luar. Tangannya saja yang masuk pintu kamar mandi. Sedangkan tubuhnya? Tentu ada di luar!

Aku segera memakai bajuku yang di ambil oleh si Bokong dari rumah. Mungkin ia minta di ambilkan ole bibi Ayame. Tapia pa yang ia katakana saat meminta bajuku? Pastinya bibi Ayame akan curiga. Ah tapi masa bodo lah! Itu sih urusan belakang! Sesudah memakai pakaianku lengkap, aku segera keluar dari kamar mandi.

Saat aku keluar, si Bokong sedang duduk di samping ranjang. Aku memutar bola mataku. Kulihat, ia sedang memegang Hp-nya. Dan ia melepas _casing_ Hp-nya. Dan mengeluarkan batrainya, lalu mencopot kartu SIM-nya. Sesudah itu ia pasang lagi kartu SIM-nya. Dan ia pasang lagi Batrainya. Dan ia susun lagi _casing_-nya. Dan begitu seterusnya. Benar-benar kurang kerjaan.

"Bokong! Aku mau pulang!" tukasku malas.

"Yasudah pulang saja," jawabnya santai. Aku berdecak kesal, dan segera mengambil langkah kearah pintu keluar.

"Hey tunggu!" cegahnya. Aku segera menoleh.

"Heheheh, masalah yang tadi…itu, kita jadi menikah?" tanyanya ragu.

"Aku tidak tahu!" jawabku ketus.

'CEKLEK'

Kulihat pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Dan betapa kaetnya aku melihat siapa yang ada.

"Itachi??!!!" jawab kami serempak.

'GUBRAKK'

Karna sangking kagetnya melupakan kata 'nii' Itachi pun sama kagetnya melihat kita berdua sampai ia terjengkang.

Kami pun membantu Itachi berdiri. Dia terlihat meringis kesakitan. Tentu sakit! Bagaimana tidak, sudah terjengkang, menyundul pintu pula! Kasihan. Batinku.

Kami membawa Itachi ke ruang tengah. Menuntunnya. Itachi pun merasa risih di gerayangi dua orang pun menatap kami berdua dengan penuh selidik.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya tajam. Pandangannya berputar. Padaku lalu terlib lagi Sasuke. Kami yang di Tanya seperti itu hanya salah tingkah.

"Ti-tidak-"

"Itachi, kami akan menikah!" ucap Sasuke pelan. Wajah serius Itachi sekarang tergantikan wajah merah kebiruan. Seperti menahan sesuatu. Dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"BWUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Itachi tertawa lepas. Aku hanya bergidik ngeri. Sedangkan Sasuke memasang tampang bodoh.

"Diamlah Itachi, kami serius." Lanjut Sasuke. Seketika itu juga, Itachi terdiam. Raut wajahnya menjadi serius kembali. Dan menyipitkan matanya.

"Aku sedang malas bicara omong kosong Sasu…" katanya sambil geleng-geleng kepala dan memegangi perutnya. Sasuke mendengus kesal.

"Kau kopong," kata Sasuke pelan, tajam, tetapi cukup menusuk. Itachi langsung melotot. Ia melihat si baka otouto-nya tanpa berkedip.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Itachi. Aku langsung menyentuh lengan Itachi.

"Itachi-nii…mmm, aduh apa ya…be-begini…ka-kami akan…"

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan tadi malam?" Tanya Itachi cepat memutus perkataanku.

"Kami? Melakukan sesuatu, yang mengharuskan aku untuk bertanggung jawab dan menikah dengan si Jidat ini. Kami melakukannya tanpa di sengaja," kata Sasuke dengan cepat dan sempurna. Tanpa ada hambatan.

"A-apa?" nada Itachi tak percaya.

"Ayolah Itachi, hanya kau yang bisa kami percaya! Dan kami tahu, kau tidak 'bodoh'" tukas Sasuke tak sabar atas reaksi dari si baka anaiki-nya.

"Heh! Kau kira menikah gampang eh? Harus butuh kedewasaan dan kematangan dalam diri kalian! Sedangkan aku tak melihat itu dalam diri kalian berdua! Dan belum lagi kalian masih SE-KO-LAH," ucap Itachi sambil melakukan penekanan pada akhir katanya.

"Apa masalahnya? Aku sudah siap kok!" kata Sasuke mantap. Aku langsung menempeleng kepalanya. Ia meringis."Jaga bicaramu!"

"He? Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah kalian?" Tanya Itachi.

"Tak usah di pikirkan! Kami bisa _backstreet_…" kata Sasuke santai. 'Yakin sekali dia' batinku.

"Wah…tapi sepertinya tidak bisa kalau kaa-san dan tou-san tidak mengizinkan," jawab Itachi.

"Tentu mereka tidak akan tahu! Kalau tidak ada si mulut rombeng yang memberi tahu," jawab Sasuke biasa. Tapi cukup nyelekit di hati Itachi. Itachi lalu beralih memandangku. Aku yang merasa di pandang hanya tersenyum canggung.

'Tapi bagaimana dengan Saku-chan??? Bukannya dia tidak suka padamu?? Iya kan Saku-chan??" Tanya Itachi padaku sambil menatapku dan menyentuh kedua pundakku. Melihat raut wajahku yang tidak memungkinkan, Itachi berkata,

"Sudahlah Sasu…sepertinya Saku tidak mau. Kasihan dia." Kata Itachi sambil mengusap kepalaku.

"Ta-tapi…" jawab Sasuke terputus.

"Sasuke! Begini saja, aku ini memikirkan masa depan kalian. Aku tidak mau kalian di cap sebagai EN-BI-EY"

"Apa itu EN-BI-EY?" tanyaku bingung. Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Dasar ketinggalan jaman!" ucap Sasuke malas.

"Begini saja, mmm bagaimana kalau aku yang menggantikan posisismu Sasu? Aku kan setengah tahun lagi lulus! jadi aku pastinya lebih dewasa daripada kau!" ucap Itachi innocent. Seketika aku dan Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Hehehhehe," Itachi tertawa sumringah sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang sepertinya tidak gatal.

"Tidak!" sahut Sasuke cepat."Kenapa?" Tanya Itachi kecewa.

"Karena aku yang membuatnya, jadi aku yang harus bertanggung jawab!" jawab Sasuke kesal.

"Itu sama sekali bukan alasan yang tapat!" sangkal Itachi sambil menyeringai.

"Y-ya…itu karena…" ucap Sasuke segera ku potong.

"Aku juga sebenarnya kurang setuju…tapi inilah yang harus dilakukan. Dan apapun yang terjadi, aku akan menerimanya…karena, mungkin inilah takdirku. Walaupun serasa sakit. Dan aku juga merasa kalau inilah yang terbaik. Demi aku, Sasuke, keluargamu, dan keluargaku. Semuanya beralasan. Dan yang sudah terjadi terjadilah…tak usah disesali…" ucapku sambil tersenyum lembut kepada keduanya.

Mereka terlihat seperti kagum. Buktinya mereka masih mematung. Aku hanya hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Hey! Ayolah! Kalian terlalu berlebihan," kataku.

Mereka pun saling menatap. Dan menyeringai. Terlebih lagi Itachi yang menatapku aneh. 'Apalagi sekarang…' batinku.

"Hm, berarti…kalian sudah pernah melakukannya ya?" Tanya Itachi. Aku hanya berblushing. Dan Sasuke hanya menatap Itachi dengan alisnya naik sebelah.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung. Dan ia melihat seringai Itachi semakin melebar, lalu ia mengangguk mengerti.

"Kalau masalah ituhmmpf" ucap Sasuke tak sepenuhnya sempurna karena aku segera membekap mulutnya."Hehehehe," aku menunjukan tawaku pada Itachi yang masih menyeringai.

"Sudah, sudah! Tak usah seperti itu…" kata Itachi mulai tersenyum tulus.

"Aku akan izinkan kalian untuk melakukan apa saja yang terbaik untuk kalian. Asal itu benar. Baiklah! Biar aku yang mengurus semuanya! Kalian tak usah kawatir!!!" kata Itachi dengan semangat '45. Sasuke tersenyum puas.

"Sebelumnya aku mau Tanya, apakah hubungan kalian nanti akan di sembunyukan di depan publik?" Tanya Itachi yang sukses membuat senyum Sasuke memudar, dan menatapku.

"Tidak usah…lebih baik kita menikah secara terang-terangan saja. Buat apa kita menikah kalau tidak ada yang tahu? Tujuanku menikah dengannya kan agar orang tahu jika nanti terjadi sesuatu denganku," ucapku lirih.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Sasuke bingung."Bukannya kau tidak mau Sasori tahu?" Tanya Sasuke. Aku segera menggeleng.

"Aku akan berusaha mengerti keadaan…dan aku akan berusaha melupakannya. Aku tidak egois Uchiha…" ucapku seraya tersenyum lembut.

"Hmmm…kau cukup dewasa Saku-chan!!! Baik! Kapan mau diadakan pestanya????"

"Secepatnya," jawab Sasuke cepat.

"Oke!!! Aku akan minta bantuan Akatsuki!!!" ucap Itachi sambil beranjak pergi.

Itachi pun pergi dari sini. Sekarang tinggal kami berdua.

"Jidat! Aku tak menyangka kita jadi seperti ini," kata Sasuke.

"Heh! Siapa yang membuat nasib kita seperti ini?!!" jawabku kasar sambil sedikit melirikya.

"Entahlah…eh! Tapi Jidat! Bukan sepenuhnya salahku! Kau juga termasuk menikmati kan?" tanyanya sambil menyenggol lenganku.

"Ihhh! Tidak! We!" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Hem? Masa? Tapi tadi malam kau mendesah hebat dan minta lebih cepat!" jawab Sasuke sambil menyeringai.

"I-itu…ano,"

"Hahahahaha!!! Kau kalah point Jidat!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk ubun-ubunku.

"Baiklah calon istriku…selamat menempuh hidup baru!!!!" ucapnya seraya berlalu dan bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Aku segera merosotkan diriku ke lantai. Aku berlutut sambil meratapi nasibku.

"HELP MEEEEE!!!!!!!"

Tbc,

**Hoohohoho*tertawa kemenangan* baik-baik ya saku-chan!!!!*nepuk nepuk pala saku-chan-shannaro!***

**Gimana??ancur??tambah gaje??banyak typo???HUAHHHH*tepar* maaf readers, aku memang lemah kalau masalah typo….*pudung***

**Dan…sangat mengecewakan ya????*meratapi nasib* **

**Maaf…maaf….maaf….*guling guling***

**Thanks for :**

**atsuchan, Kou Todoryu 'Kyuukeesuki', Ka Hime Sheseiten, Sabaku no Ridio, Murasaki Yui, Chiu-chiu Hatake, Haruchi Nigiyama, Inisial D, Micon, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Ryuku S.A.J, Ai '1' Kuro-Shiro-Haiiro, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Beby-chan, Azuka Kanahara, Mila Rikudo Sakura, Shiho Kazuki, Gokusawa Chii, Nona Biru Tua, Chiwe SasuSaku, Rhaa Yamanaka, Aya-na Byakkun, Hyouru,**

**Tapi readers jangan bosan baca ya….**

**Tanpa kalian aku gag bias hidup dif FFn….**

**Dan juga jangan bosan ripyu tentunya!!!!!!-BUAAGH**

**Numpang PROMOSI!!!!**

**Aku buat fict baru…hehehehe, **

**Judulnya 'My Life'… baca ya!!!!*readers: gag mao!!!*(SasuSaku, rated M. *bias Taka/Sakura juga…)**

**Okelah kalo begitu…**

**Tunggu chappie depan yua!!!!!**

**Mohooooon Rivieeeeew!!!**

**Jaa Nee!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n : Hai!!!! Aku balik lagi nih!!!*readers:pergi ajah loe!*hehehe, aku pengen meneruskan perjuangan sang Uchiha untuk mendapatkan sang Haruno. Bagaimana kelanjutannya? Marilah kita saksikan!!!*PLAKK*Cekidott,**

**Happy reading!!!!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!!!

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Rated : M

Summary : Hari ini akhirnya datang juga. Mengapa akhir dari hidupku seperti ini?! Mungkin inilah yang di sebut takdir. Mungkin juga Nasib. Atau sial? Entahlah.

Hari ini datang juga. Aku masih berada di depan cermin. Meratapi semua hiasan yang menempel di tubuhku. Ku masih tak percaya, kenapa bisa seperti ini. Mungkin ini memang takdir atau nasib? Mungkin kesialan. Apapun itu, aku masih tidak bisa habis pikir.

Aku mengenakan gaun ala Belanda. Warnanya putih dihiasi renda pink. Panjangya kira-kira dua meter. Dengan pita pink di pinggulku. Rambutku yang disanggul seperti model dari India. Bunga Sakura yang menghiasinya. Tatanan _make up___tak terlalu tebal. Sepatu ber-hak sepuluh senti. Tak lupa dengan se-bucket mawar putih yang ku lampirkan di kedua tanganku. Aku masih menatapi diriku di depan cermin. Kagum.

'CEKLEK'

"Sakura, semua sudah menunggu! Cepat keluar," suara milik si gadis blonde membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutengokkan wajahku kearahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut padaku.

"Tak kusangka, temanku sudah menikah di waktu yang sangat dini. Kau memang hebat! Menakhlukan sang Uchiha!" katanya saraya mendekat kearahku. Aku hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Bukan suatu kebanggaan bagiku! Hanya…sebuah aksi yang, membuatku seperti ini," jawabku sambil menunduk.

"Ayolah Jidat! Semua orang mengidam-idamkan dia! Dasar tidak peka!" timpalnya tak sabar. Aku melontarkan deathglare andlanku padanya.

"Aku tidak peduli Pig! Dia bukan typeku! Kau tau siapa yang ku pilih?" sahutku. Ino hanya memutar bola mata.

"Kau tetap saja cerewet! Dasar Jidat baka! Ayo!" katanya sambil menarikku keluar. Aku hanya kerepotan dengan semua pernak-pernik yang kupakai saat si Ino menariku.'Tak berprikemanusiaan!' pikirku.

Akhirnya sampailah aku di lantai dasar. Acara ini di adakan di gereja terkenal. Acaranya pun sangat mewah. Belum lagi, yang datang hanya anak-anak muda seusiaku. Yah, ada juga yang seusia Itachi-nii. Masih pentaskah ini disebut 'Pesta Pernikahan'? kurasa tidak.

Kurasakan semua mata tertuju padaku. Belum lagi para teman-teman dekatku. Seperti, Hinata, Tenten, Temari, dan Konan-senpai. Mereka melihatku dengan senyum yang sulit di tebak.

Teman-teman lelakiku, seperti Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba, Choji, dan…Rock Lee? Dandanannya aneh. Bajunya serba hitam. Mataya bengkak. Dan rambut bob-nya kusam. Mungkin ia sulit tidur semalam. Kasihan

Lalu, Hinata, Tenten dan Temari datang menghampiriku. Mereka memang bertugas untuk menjadi pengiring. Aku hanya tersenyum masam. Dan mereka berempat mengantarkanku menuju mimbar. Disitu, Sasuke telah berdiri tegak bagai tiang bendera. Ku lihat senyum kemenangan terukir di wajahnya.'Memalukan!' rutukku.

"Baiklah! Para hadirin. Bagaimana kita mulai acara ini?" sang pendeta memulai.

"Baiklah. Uchiha Sasuke! Apakah kau bersedia menikah dengan Haruno Sakura. Menerima dia apa adanya. Menjaganya dengan setulus hatimu, jiwamu, ragamu. Dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatmu?" Tanya sang pendeta.

"Hn. Aku bersedia! Menerima Haruno Sakura sebagai istriku. Menjaganya, dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatku!" ucap sasuke mantab. Besar sekali janjimu Uchiha! Pikirku.

"Haruno Sakura! Bersediakah kau menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke? Menerimanya apa adanya. Setia padanya saat ia sakit maupun sehat. Kaya atau miskin? Dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatmu?" Tanya pendeta padaku. Dengan berat hati, dengan keringat mengucur di pelipisku, aku menjawab…

"A-aku, bersedia menerima Uchiha Sasuke sebagai suamiku. Menerimanya apa adanya. Sakit maupun sehat. Kaya maupun miskin. Dan mencintainya sampai akhir hayatku," Fiuh!!! Akhirnya teks yang sudah ku hafalkan selama beberapa hari bisa ku ucapkan dengan sempurna! Hebat!

"Okelah kalau begitu! Kalian sah menjadi suami-istri! Sebagai tanda kasih dan cinta kalian, harap cium pasangan kalian!" ucap si pendeta. Kurang ajar! Apa sih maunya si pendeta! Sudah bagus ku ucapkan kata itu! Masih di suruh mencium si Bokong lagi! Iyuuh…

Keringatku makin mengucur deras saat kurasakan tangan Sasuke melingkar di pinggangku. Dan menarikku untuk lebih dekat padanya. Jantungku makin berdegup kencang sekarang.

'CUP'

Dingin. Lembut. Nyaman. Bercampur jadi satu. Kurasakan bibirku yang mati rasa ini. Rasanya ingin terbang ke langit ke tujuh.

"Tepuk tangan! Untuk pasangan kita!!! Bokong dan Jidat!!!!" teriak Naruto dalam kesunyian. Sial! Makin malu saja aku!

1

2

3

'PROK PROK PROK PROK PROK'

'Cicuit!!! Prikitiw!!! Cie!!! Ehem ehem!!! Gubrak! Plentang! Jeduar! Meong!'

Wajahku memanas sekarang. Bisa mati aku kalau begini terus! Ah! Ayo selesai!!!

"Baiklah bubar!!!!" kata Ino sambil menari-nari. Kulihat pendeta sudah pergi entah kemana.

"He? Kemana si pendeta?" kudengar suara seseorang dari kerumunan.

"Entahlah! Kudengar, pendeta itu di culik oleh salah satu Anggota Akatsuki saat ingin menikahkan orang! Kasihan ya pendeta itu!"

"Iya, pendeta yang malang"

Kulihat Sasuke yang hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas. Aku hanya menatapnya sinis.

"Apa liat-liat?" tanyanya ketus.

"Memang hanya kau saja yang ada di situ? Kepedean!" balasku sengit

"Aku menang Jidat!" ucapnya.

"Kita liat saja nanti!" kataku datar. Ia menyeringai mesum.

"Wah! baru saja pesta. Sudah mau mengajak 'itu'! Ckckckck, sudah tak tahan ya?"

'BLETAKKK'

Sepatu ber-hak sepuluh senti mendarat di kepala bokong ayamnya. Rasakan!

"Sakit Jidat!"

"Rasakan!" ucapku sinis.

*Menjelang petang*

"Sudah ya! Aku pulang dulu!!!" kata Temari sambil menyeret Shikamaru keluar dari gereja.

"Iya," jawabku lesu.

"Wah…wah…wah, Sakura. Sepertinya sudah mau malam nih! Aku pulang dulu ya!" susul Ino sambil menggandeng Sai. Aku mendengus.

"Tinggalah lebih lama Ino!" gerutuku. Ino tertawa renyah.

"Heh! Kau tak lihat wajah Sasuke! Hancur sekali dia! Sepertinya dia sudah mau 'itu'. Jadi aku kan tidak enak menggangu pengantin baru!" jawab Ino. Aku hanya mengerutkan kening.

"Hey! Ayolah! Jadi istri yang baik ya!!!!" lanjut Ino sambil tersenyum jahil. Aku memasang tampang jijik.

"Apa maksudmu Ino!!!" teriakku. Tapi terlambat, ia sudah hilang di telan pintu.

"Benar Jidat. Kau harus jadi istri yang baik!" kata seorang. Aku segera menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Apa?! Lebih baik aku tidur di rumahku! Menjijikan!" balasku pada orang yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Uchiha Sasuke si Bokong Ayam!

"Yakin? Kalau begitu, aku ikut!" timpalnya. Aku berdecih.

"Tidak!" jawabku ketus.

"Apapun yang terjadi, aku akan tetap ikut!" katanya ngeyel.

"Yasudah! Aku…" kataku terpotong saat melihat seseorang berjalan kearah kami berdua. Rambut merahnya yang tersusun rapih. Jas berwarna putih yang ia kenakan, membuat ia lebih terlihat sempurna. Aku…menciut.

"Selamat ya, kalian akhirnya menikah. Aku tidak menyangka. Padahal kalian kan musuh…" sapanya.

"Siapapun bisa menikah! Asalkan ada cinta!" jawab Sasuke santai. Cih! Amit-amit! Darimana ia dapat kata itu? Memuakkan!

"Tak ku sangka kalian saling mencintai selama ini! Aku saja kaget. Tadinya, aku sempat berfikir apakah Sakura bisa menjadi miliku. Eh, ternyata Sakura mecintai orang lain," ucapnya dengan nada kecewa.

Sakit! Tolong Bantu aku! Jangan katakana itu. Aku mohon! Jangan buat aku menyesal. Ah! Rasanya ingin mati saja!

"Aku…menyesal." Ucapku entah pada siapa. Aku menunduk dalam-dalam. Mereka berdua saling menoleh padaku.

"He? Apa?" Tanya Sasori. Aku terlonjak kaget. "Eh? Tidak!!!! A-aku…"

"Maksudnya ia menyesal mempunyai Jidat lebar!" sambung Sasuke. Aku hanya meringis tertahan.

"Oh…kukira apa," nadanya memelas.

"Yasudah!!!ayo Jidat! Kita pergi!" tarik Sasuke.

"Sasori-senpai…"

Saat kita menuju belakang, kulihat Naruto dan yang lainnya masih ada di sini. Ia melambaikan tangannya kearah kami berdua.

"Hoi Teme!!!! Disini!!!!" teriaknya. Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh. Lalu ia berjalan mendekati Naruto.

"Apa Dobe?" Tanya Sasuke. Naruto menyeringai.

"Hei Teme! Bagaimana dengan '_Frist Night'_mu? Pasti seru kalau dengan Sakura-chan!!!" aku sweatdrop. Sasuke hanya mengangguk paham.'awas saja kalau ia bicara! Kusumpal nanti mulutnya!' sumpahku dalam hati.

"Mmm, itu rahasia Dobe! Kalau mau tahu, cepatlah menikah Dobe." katanya seraya merangkulku. Iyuuh, sok deket!!!

"Itu pasti Teme!!! Kan ku susul kau secepatnya!" kata Naruto. Tak lama kemudian, aku melihat makhluk hitam berjalan kearah kami. Aku memincingkan mataku.'kurasa aku kenal dengan rambutnya!' pikirku.

"Hwaaaaaa!!! Sakura-channn!!! Tega sekali kau!!! Menghianati cintaku!" teriaknya sambil mengambil langkah memelukku. Aku hanya menyingkir. Alhasil, Sasuke lah yang menjadi korban.

"Menyingkir dariku Lee!" pekik Sasuke dengan gaya sok cool. Padahal aku yakin dalam hatinya sedang berteriak. Ia kan takut di bilang homo!

"Ah! Maaf! Tapi…kembalikan Sakura-chan padaku!!!! Kumohon!!!!" teriak Lee histeris. Aku hanya ternyeum masam.

"Dasar idiot!" balas Sasuke. Aku mendengus,

"Sudahlah Lee, kan aku sudah bilang. Aku-tidak-suka-padamu, jadi maaf ya!" sahutku. Mata Lee semakin berbinar. Daripada takut ada apa-apa lagi, lebih baik aku pergi!

"HWAAA!!! Guru Gai!!! Maafkan aku!!! Aku gagal lagi!!!" ku dengar samar-samar Lee berteriak.

*malamnya*

Aku sedang ada di rumah Sasuke. Di sini masih ramai. Anggota Akatsuki masih berpesta. Aku sedang tidur-tiduran di kamar tamu. Merebahkan diriku yag lelah. Menguras tenagaku sekali hari ini. Aku lelah!

'CEKLEK'

Kudengar pintu terbuka. Aku menoleh malas.

"Kenapa di sini? Pindahlah ke kamarku!" kata seseorang dari situ.

"Aku lelah Bokong. Tak kuat untuk berdebat." ucapku lemah. Sasuke mendekatiku, dan duduk di atas ranjang.

"Tadi, ada Sasori. Dia bilang…aku pasti beruntung mendapatkanmu. Hahaha! Lucu ya!" katanya seraya tersenyum hambar. Aku mendecih.

"Seterah kau lah!" kataku sambil beranjak bangun.

"Aku mau mandi, keluarlah!" kataku. Ia mengerutkan keningnya.

"Ho? Kenapa? Kau kan is-tri-ku…" jawabnya. Aku terseyum mengejek.

"Aku tidak merasa!" balasku.

"Benar?" ucapnya.

"Hey! Tentu saja!" jawabku.

"Yakin?" tanyanya.

"Dengan ringan hati aku meyakini!!!" jawabku kesal.

"Heh! Kita liat saja sekarang," ucap Sasuke sambil mendekatiku. Aku hanya mundur. Sampai aku menubruk dinding belakangku. Aku hanya menahan tubuhnya.

"Menyingkirlah Bokong!" teriakku. Ia menyeringai.

"Tidak mau!" jawabnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Minggir tidak!"

"Tidak!"

Dengan sigap ia menciumku. Aku semakin terpojok, saat tanganku direntangkan olehnya. Aku jadi tak bisa menahan dadanya. Ia semakin ganas saat aku berusaha melawan. Pokonya, ia tidak mau kalah! Kurang ajar sekali dia! Mengalah sedikit kek padaku!

Dengan lidahnya, ia menelusuri rongga mulutku. Aku semakin terpjok saja! Menekan lidahku terus menerus. Menahan lidahku agar tetap di bawah. Mahir sekali dia! Belajar dari mana sih teknik seperti itu?!

Karna aku terus melawan, dia sepertinya kesal. Sehingganya, ia menggelitik pinggangku. Langsung saja aku jatuh terduduk. Hal itu tak di sia-siakan olehnya. Dia langsung membopong tubuku ke ranjang.

"Sudah di mulai!" katanya. Aku hanya terengah-engah.

Saat itu juga, ia melepaskan gaun kimono yang melekat di tubuhku. Pertama yukatanya. Lalu, ia melepaskan bagian atasnya Alhasil, tersembulah kedua bukit kembarku yang masih bersarung bra.

"He? Tak ada perubaha rupanya!" katanya sambil melepas braku. Aku menarik tangannya.

"Jangan! Kumohon! Aku capek!" jawabku. Ia menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak! Aku tidak rela kalau malam pertama di lewatkan begitu saja! Tidak seru!" ujar Sasuke sambil terus beraktfitas.

"Tapi kan aku tidak mau!" balasku. Tanpa mendengar perkataanku, Sasuke langsung meremas payudaraku. Aku hanya menggelinjang geli.

"Uuuuh…ahhh," desah nafas yang keluar dari bibirku. Sontak Sasuke langsung menatapku.

"Malu-malu kucing ya!" katanya sambil menarik kimonoku paksa.

"Kyaaaa!!!!!" teriakku.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sasuke langsung meremas payudaraku. Dan memilin-milin putingnya. Tak lama kemudian, segera ia melahap payudaraku yang bisa di bilang lebih dari kecil.

"Ahhh….ahhh…Tolonghh, cukuphhh!" ucapku sambil meremas rambutya. Bukan berhenti, dia malah semaki nekat. Dengan sigap, ia menelusupkan tangannya ke selangkanganku. Memasukkan tangannya di antara ujung pangkal kedua pahaku.

"Sssshhh…kau…ah" desahku nikmat

Mendengar desahanku, ia jadi semakin beringas. Dengan kasar, ia memasukan jari tengahnya ke dalam lorongku. Uh! Sakit!

Tak lama kemudian, ia seperti mencari sesuatu di dalamnya.

"Dapat!" ucapnya entah pada siapa.

Setelah begitu, kurasakan nikmat yang sangat luar biasa menerpa di ubun-ubunku. Rasa capekku hilang sudah. Kurasakan, dia menekan sesuatu yang ada di dalam tubuhku. Aku semakin mendesah

"Ahhh…ah…ah…cukuphhh!" desahku tertahan. Bukan malah berhenti, dia malah mamaju mundurkan tangannya di dalam lorong vaginaku. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Aku sampai tidak bisa untuk tidak mendesah.

"Uhhh…ahhh…hentikan…" aku merasakan sesuatu mau keluar. Tapi rasa itu hilang sudah saat Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. Hatiku menjadi kecewa. Huh!

"Ke-kenapa berhenti?" tanyaku ragu. Ia hanya menyeringai.

"Kau yang suruh! Salah sendiri menyuruhku berhenti!" ucapnya santai. Aku hanya mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa? Kesal?" tanyanya. Aku membuang muka. 'Apasih yang ada di kepala Bokongnya itu?' batinku.

"Oke! Kita lanjutkan!!!" serunya. Mataku terbelalak lebar saat ia sudah mempersiapkan 'sang jantan' di hadapanku. Aku berblushing.

"Mau?" tawarnya.

"A-apa yang mau!" sahutku menahan malu. Ia hanya menarik wajahku untuk berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Hisap!" aku terlonjak kaget atas perintahnya itu.

"A-apa maksudmu?!" aku masih memperhatikan kejantanannya yang makin tegak. 'Apasih maksud si Bokong?' pikirku. Tapi apa daya, mungkin kelemahan seorang wanita. Jika melihat yang 'beginian' tak henti hentinya berblushing.

"Mau tidak?!" sahutnya sewot.

"A-akummmphh" kataku terputus saat ia menancapkan kejantanannya di dalam rongga mulutku. Aku menjadi sulit bernafas.

"Aku sudah pernah memuaskanmu! Sekarang gantian! Tidak adil kalau kau yang dapat terus!" ocehnya aku hanya sibuk dengan aktifitasnya memaju mundurkan kejantanannya ke dalam mulutku. Mau tidak mau aku jadi menghisapnya kan?

"Engggh…ah," desah Sasuke. Sepertinya ia menikmatinya. Tanpa basa basi lagi, aku hisap saja kejantanannya semakin cepat. Tak ku hiraukan ia yang mendesah. Lagi pula anggap saja ini sebagai balasannya, karna ia pernah menyiksaku. Rasakan itu Bokong!

Beberapa menit dalam keadaan seperti ini, aku samar-samar mendengar Sasuke mengatakan sesuatu.

"Cuuukkuuph…stooph," desahnya. Aku yang bingung, hanya semakin mempercepat rytem-nya saja.

"Ber-hen-ti kubilang!" perintahnya. Sontak mendongak melihatnya.

"Hm?"

"Sudah cukup! Kau ganas juga ya rupanya!" aku hanya memandangnya aneh.

"Kau kan belum keluar!" balasku. Lalu ia meraih wajahku. Dan mengecup bibirku.

"Kalau aku keluar, tidak akan diteruskan permainan ini," jelasnya. Aku hanya mengangguk angguk tak jelas. Seakan mengerti. Padahal mah tidak.

"Ayo lanjutkan tahap berikutnya!" aku hanya memutar bola mata.

"Capek!" balasku.

"Enak saja! Aku belum!" dia langsung menindihiku. Mataku membelalak lebar, saat ia mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam lorong vaginaku.

"Ah! Sakit tau!" teriakku.

"Sssst diam! Kau mau semua tahu?" katanya sambil mengelus rambutku. Dan mengecup bibirku. "Tahanlah," aku hanya meringis kesakitan.

Beberapa menit ia mencoba memasuki kajantannya ke dalam lorongku, akhirnya berhasil masuk semua. Kulirik, ia bernafas lega.

"Sudah siap?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Seringainya semakin melebar.

"Show time!" serunya sambil memaju mundurkan kejantannannya ke dalam lorongku. Aku mendesah desah.

"Ah…ah…uhhhh, shh…" desahku lepas. Tanpa aba-aba, tangan Sasuke pun tak tinggal diam. Tangannya mulai meremas payudaraku. Setelah ia rasakan payudaraku mengeras, baru ia kulum.

"Awww!" pekikku saat ia menggigit payudaraku.

Setelah melakukan penyerangan pada payudaraku, ia kembali focus pada aktifitasnya sebelumnya.

"Ssshhh…lebih cepathhh," pintaku memohon. Ia semakin menyeringai lebar.

"Yakin?" tanyanya. Membuatku kesal. Melihat raut wajahku yang kesal, Sasuke langsung berkata.

"Siap kapten!" dan mempercepat genjotannya. Desahanku semakin menjadi jadi.

"Ah…ah…ah," desahku tak tanggung tanggung.

"Enggh…" kudengar Sasuke juga mendesah. Setelah itu, ia semakin percepat rytemnya. Dengan peluh bercampur aduk, dia terus mempercepat gerakannya. Semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Ohhhh…a-aku mau keluarrr!" pekikku tertahan.

"Ah..aku ju-ga," timpal Sasuke di tengah aktifitasnya.

"Kita keluarkan bersama," usulnya. Aku tidak merespon.

"Saaaasuuuu-kehhh!!!!" tubuhku mengejang, dan kerasakan lorong vaginaku bergetar. Tak lama kemudian aku rasakan tubuhku hangat. Dan Sasuke pun ambruk menindihi tubuhku.

"Hebat, ada sedikit kemajuan rupanya…" kata Sasuke lemah. Wajahku memanas.

"Huh!" kataku sambil membuang muka. Sudah beberapa menit dalam keadaan begini, aku tak mendengar ada tanda-tanda kehidupan dari si Bokong. Sepertinya ia sudah terlelap. Saat aku mau memejamkan mataku,

"Terima kasih, Sakura…" gumamnya. Aku sempat kaget, tapi kurasakan ia kembali tidur.

"Sama-sama, Sasuke…" bisikku sambil mengelus rambutnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di dadaku. Memeluknya erat.

Tbc,

**Fiuhhhh….capek!!!!*ngibas ngibasin keringet ke readers-dirajam*Waduh!!! Apa ini?! Kenapa ada LEMON?!!! Kyaaaa!!!*blushing* readers, apakah vulgar banget??? Maaf…maaf…aku memang mesum*nampar nampar diri sendiri*Hem, chapie ini aneh ya?*yang kemaren juga udah aneh!* sumpah kalang kabut! Susah banget bikin adegan pernikahannya. Selain aku juga gag pernah liat orang nikah di gereja,*Cuma di TV doang* jadi kaya gitu deh hasilnya….ANCUR. Maaf ya readers kalo mengecewakan. **

**Thanks For : **

**Nona Biru Tua, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Bunga Sakura, Angga Uchiha Haruno, Aya Haruka, Hyouru, pick-a-doo, Ka hime Shiseiten, atsuchan, WhiteOnyx, Mila Rikudo Sakura, Azuka Kanahara, beby-chan, Micon, Aya-na Byakkun, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Micon, harunaru chan muach, Haruchi Nigiyama, Murasaki Yui, Ryuku S. A. J, Faatin-hime, Chiwe SasuSaku, Bunga Sakura, elven lady 18, Rhaa Yamanaka, Uchiha Sakuya-Chan, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Balesan Riview :**

**Sinis_kun_chan :**

***????????* kenapa dirimu???*innocent*tak ada hujan, tak ada angin, tak ada petir, ngomel-ngomel…kasian. ;) mau ngeblock my fict? Silahkan! Saia gag takut!!!**

**Micon :**

**Makasih ya Micon!!!*peyuk peyuk Micon-PLAKK* Baca ripyu dari kamu buat aku semangat!!! Iya!!! Aku jadi semangat '45!!! Makasih Micon!!! SEMANGAT !!! **

**Ryuku S.A.J :**

**Gimana? Udah berkurang belum typonya??? Sori ya…aku emang lemah di typo, hehehehe ^,^ makasih atas kritiknya!!!! **

**Uchiha Sakuya-Chan :**

**Iya, tadinya aku juga pengen kaya gitu…tapi nanti di bilang alay. Udah biarin ajah! Dia emang katarak kali, mungkin juga –pip- aku juga berpikiran begitu!!! Makasih ya Yohana!!!! Love You!!!*PLAAKKK* **** Udah biarin ajah Yohana, ntar kita di bilang alay… **

**Hinata Hyuuga :**

**Kamu harunaru chan ya? **

**Harunaru chan muach : **

**Maaf ya, aku gag suka SASUHINA. Jadi kayanya gag bisa deh. Sori sori ajah…mending gag usah bikin daripada buat hard lemon SasuHina, ;)**

**Okelah kalo begitu!!! Lanjutt???**

**Mohoooon Rivieeeew!!!! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n : Hai semua!!! Apa kabar?! Mudah-mudahan baik semua!!! Dan ujian sukses semua!!!*AMIN!!!* Yosh, maaf lama apdet. Tadinya pengen cepet, tapi lagi kena virus shikamaru, jadi lama…hehhe XD yaudalah, dari pada banyak omong, ini dia!!!**

**Happy Reading !!!**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever!!!

Pairing : Sasuke.U/Sakura.H

Rated : M

"Hai Bokong, bangun!"

"Sebentar Jidat…nghh,"

"Kalau kau tidak mau bangun, akan ku siram kau pakai air comberan di selokan depan rumah!"

"Silahkan," katanya santai. Aku semakin geram. Ku tarik saja selimutnya.

"Hei Bokong! Bangun! Kau janji mau jogging hari ini! Dasar Bokong!" aku berteriak-teriak di kupingnya dengan volume diatas rata-rata. Tapi ia tidak merespon.

"Kalau kau tak mau bangun, akan ku gunduli rambutmu!" ancamku. Berharap ia takut. Tapi ia masih tidak merespon.

"Woi! Bangmpphh" aku tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-kataku. Saat tiba-tiba ia sudah menciumku dan menindihiku.

Ia melumat semua yang ada didalam rongga mulutku. Aku meronta-ronta seperti kambing yang akan di sembelih.

"Hmmmpp!!! Hmmm!!!"

Sampai akhirnya ia melepas serangannya itu. Lalu ia menatapku dengan keadaan aku di bawah sedangkan ia diatas.

"Kau menggangu waktuku tahu!" umpatnya. Aku mendengus dan mencoba bangkit dari posisi ini.

"Hei! Kau ini pikun atau pelupa sih? Kita kan akan pergi berlibur bersama! Ada teman-teman, dan juga seluruh Anggota Akatsuki! Yeah! Berlibur ke pantai!!!" jelasku berapi-api. Sasuke mendengus.

"Dasar! Kalau dengar kata Akatsuki saja, semangat sekali!" lalu ia beranjak turun dari ranjang.

"Jidat, aku mau mandi. Tunggu aku!" ucapnya sambil masuk kamar mandi.

Entah perasaanku saja atau bagaiman. Tapi, kulihat akhir-akhir ini sikap Sasuke berubah. Sedikit, err…lembut? Ya, kuakui itu. Tapi…aku juga merasa, kalau ia menganggapku tidak seperti dulu lagi.

Dulu, bisa di bilang dia hanya menganggapku sebagai seorang perusuh merepotkan yang harus di basmi secepatnya dari muka bumi ini. Tapi sekarang? Tak lain ia menganggapku sebagai seorang…wanita? Gadis? Perempuan? Oh entahlah, aku tak tahu apa yang ada di otaknya.

'CEKLEK'

Kudengar pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Sgera kutengok kearah tersebut. Aku melihat Sasuke yang telanjang dada tetapi memakai boxer berwarna hitam. Membuatnya jadi lebih enak dipandang. Hey! Kenapa aku ini?! Kenapa aku jadi piktor?! Ah, sudahlah lupakan.

"Huh, lambat!" gumamku sambil menuju pintu keluar. Berniat ingin pergi dari sini.

"Hey tunggu!" Sasuke tiba-tiba memanggilku. Kutengokkan wajahku dengan seram.

"Apa?!" tanyaku ketus sambil meliriknya sedikit.

"Mana bajuku?" katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Aku menatapnya binggung.

"Ya dilemari lah! Masa di kamar Itachi!" sindirku. Tapi wajahnya terlihat serius.

"Apakah kau tahu tugas seorang istri? Apa kau belum tahu? Atau mau kujelaskan?" ucap Sasuke bertele-tele. Tapi aku cukup mengerti maksudnya.

"Jika kau harap aku menyiapkannya untukmu, tidak! No way! Aku bukan pembantu," jawabku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk lemari, dia, dan aku.

"Kau mau aku memberikan pelajaran khusus untukmu?" Tanya dengan seringai jahil. Aku bergidik ngeri.

"Ti-tidak terima kasih, aku sudah pintar," jawabku seadanya. Tapi perlahan, ia mulai mendekatiku.

"Tapi sepertinya kau tidak cukup pintar dalam hal 'melayani suami' jadi ku ajari bagaimana caranya," lalu ia menarik tanganku dan memojokanku di dinding.

"Apa sih maumu?" tanyaku sebal. Bagaimana tidak? Pagi ini sudah ribut. Membuatku semakin boring.

"Mendapat pelayanan dari sang istri," jawabnya santai sambil mengelus rambutku. Aku menjadi salting dan blusing. Setidaknya, dengan seperti inilah aku bisa berblushing. Bukan dengan cara seperti 'itu'

Lalu ia mulai memiringkan kepalanya hendak menciumku. Tapi aku langsung mencegahnya,

"Ba-baik! Akan ku ambilkan!" kataku sambil ngacir kearah lemari. Dengan tergesa aku mengobrak-abrik lemari.

Setelah merasa cukup, aku segera berlari kearahnya yang sedang duduk santai di atas tempat tidur.

"I-ini!" kataku sambil menyerahkan itu dengan gaya ala pembantu. Ia pun berdiri dan menatapku,

"Pakaikan," pintanya. Belum sempat aku membantah, tapi ia sudah berkata.

"Mau diberi 'pelajaran'?" mendengar kata itu, aku langsung menutup mulutku rapat-rapat.

"Ba-baik!" aku segera memakaikan baju itu. Lalu aku mengancingi kancingnya.

"Beres! Ayo kita pergi!" kataku sambil berbalik. Tapi ia segera berkata,

"Tapi aku kan belum makan," gumamnya. Aku langsung menoleh.

"Baiklah, biar kubuatkan kau telur dadar ala tomat (?) beserta jus-nya," kataku pasrah sambil beranjak keluar.

Di dapur,

"Hai Itachi-nii…sudah bangun?" sapaku pada Itachi-nii yang jalan sempoyongan. Dari arahnya ia habis dari dapur.

"Hm, Saku-chan…kau juga sudah bangun ya?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk semangat.

"Yeah! Hari yang indah diawali dengan bangun pagi!" sorakku. Itachi-nii terkikik melihat tingkahku.

"Dasar! Yasudah, aku mau siap-siap dulu. Memang kau sudah mempersiapkan baju ganti Saku-chan?" tanyanya. Sekali lagi aku mengangguk semangat.

"Tentu saja! Sudah dari tadi malam!" jawabku semanagt Itachi-nii menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Sasuke sangat beruntung bisa mempunyai istri se-eksis kau! Hahahaha! Jadi ingat yang waktu 'itu', ah sudahlah, aku jadi malu…" katanya sambil menyenggol sikutku. Aku tahu Itachi-nii sedang menyindir masalah aku dan Sasuke.

"Ah! Sudah ya Saku-chan! Baik-baik ya!"katanya sambil menepuk kepalaku. Lalu pergi menuju kamarnya.

Setelah melihat Itachi-nii masuk ke kamar, segeralah aku menuju dapur.

"Ah ya! Dimana telur dan Tomat?"

Selesai masak…

"Fiuh…akhirnya!!! Bokong!!! Itachi-nii!!! Bokong!!! Itachi-nii!!! Sarapan sudah siap!!! Cepat kesini!!!"

"Sssttt!!! Berisik!!! Kau kira ini rumah nenek moyang-mu apa?!" tiba-tiba Sasuke ada di belakangkangku membuatku berhenti berteriak. Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan sebal.

"Apa?!" tanyanya ketus. Aku mendelik.

"Kau itu lambat sekali tau! Kau tak ingat eh?! Kita akan pergi beberapa menit lagi! Sedangkan kau belu apa-apa! Dasar!" ucapku kesal sambil mencak-mencak. Tentu saja aku merasa emosi. Karna dia sengaja membuatku kesal!

"Heh, kau saja yang terlalu bersemangat!" jawabnya santai. Aku membuat kerakan seperti meremas.

"Kau-"

"Sudah sudah! Masa suami-istri berkelahi? Kan tidak lucu!" Itachi-nii datang bak malaikat.

"Hah…kau Tanya saja pada si Jidat. Dia itu, terlalu over akting," sahut Sasuke malas. Aku semakin kesal.

"Tapi-"

"Sudah, Saku-chan…biarkan saja dia," Itachi-nii berusaha menenangkanku dengan cara mengacak-acak rambutku.

"Iya, sebagai seorang istri, kau harus menurut pada suami!" tambah Sasuke. Hah! Diam kau bokong! Suaramu membuatku ingin muntah tau! Rutukku dalam hati.

"Yasudah, kita sudah telat! Itadakimasu!!!" seru Itachi-nii.

"Hn. Itadakimasu," kata Sasuke malas.

"Itadakimasu…" kataku pasrah.

Setelah makan…

"Itachi-senpai!!! Sasuke-kun!!! Sakura-chan!!!" teriak seseorang. Kedengarannya dari luar. Setelah kubuka jendela, yang terlihat adalah…Tobi-senpai?

"Hwo~ sepertinya Itachi-senpai masih tidur!!!" seru Tobi-senpai yang bicara dengan Dei-senpai disampingnya.

"Un, tunggu sebentar un. Pasti dia sudah bangun un," kudengar Dei-senpai menjawab.

Mendengar itu, aku segera berlari ke ruang keluarga. Yang disana terdapat, Sasuke dan Itachi-nii sedang main PS.

"Yeah! Itachi-nii!!! Tobi-senpai dan Dei-senpai datang!!!" seruku bersemangat.

"Hn? Yasudah, aku keluar dulu ya. Oh ya, cepat kalian bersiap!" perintah Itachi-nii. Aku hanya mengangguk cepat. Sedangkan Sasuke tak menggubris.

"Bokong! Ayo bersiap!" seruku. Sasuke melengos sebentar dan kembali focus atas aktifitas-nya. Membereskan PS.

"Hn. Sabar Jidat," jawabnya malas. Aku mendengus.

"Bokong? Kenapa tidak semangat?! Ayo dong! Semangat!!!"

"Buang-buang tenaga,"

"Ho? Kau memang manusia psikopat!" aku segera menuju kamar. Mengecek kembali barang-barangku yang akan ku bawa nanti.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Aku siap! Aku siap! Aku siap!" gumamku. "Bokong! Bawakan ini semua!!!"

"Hn. Cerewet!" kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepalaku sedikit lalu beralih memandang koper pakaian.

"Hah?! Hei! Kau memang mau kemana?! Bawa barang-barang sebanyak ini!!!"

"Tentu mau berlibur!" jawabku santai. Sasuke mendengus pasrah.

"Hah, terserah kau saja lah…"

Dihalaman rumah….

"Hoi teme!!! Disini!!!"

"Dobe? Sedang apa kau disini?" Tanya Sasuke heran. Aku pun juga heran. Bagaimana bisa Naruto ikut? Padahal kan, Cuma khusus Akatsuki and the gank saja.

"Aku memaksa Dei-senpai supaya aku bisa ikut! Hohoho, aku mengajak teman-teman tahu!!! Lihat teme!!!" kata Naruto sambil menunjuk segerombolan anak.

"Ha? Kau kira kita mau Transmigrasi apa?" Tanya Sasuke kesal. Aku hanya menyikut pinggangnya saja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih?! Biarkan saja! Malah lebih seru tahu!!!" kataku berapi-api. Sasuke hanya memutar bola mata bosan.

"Ya sudah, seterah kalian saja. Asal jangan mengganggu privasi orang lain!" ancam Sasuke dengan melontarkan deathglare pada Naruto.

"Tak akan ku ganggu malam bulan madumu teme~" jawab Naruto innocent. Aku sweatdrop.

"Hn. Anak pintar," kata Sasuke lalu memasuki mobil Honda Jazz kesayangannya.

"Sudah! Sudah! Ayo kita berangkat!!!! Kita pergi ke pantai!!! Yeah!!!" teriak Itachi-nii.

"Un, aku juga tak sabar un, ayo un, cepat un!!!" perintah Dei-senpai.

"Tobi anak baik juga tak sabar!!! Ye!!! Ayo berangkat!!!" tambah Tobi-senpai.

"Un, Itachi, yang lain sudah menunggu di pantai! Jadi kita langsung ke sana saja un!!!" jelas Dei-senpai seraya melihat layar Hp-nya.

"Itu lebih baik, ayo!"

Dan kami pun memasuki mobil masing-masing. Dengan pasangan masing-masing, dengan property masing-masing. Dengan hati (?) masing-masing.

Aku dan Sasuke. Dei-senpai dan Tobi-senpai. Naruto dan Hinata. Ino dan Sai. Shikamaru dan Temari. Neji dan Tenten. Itachi-nii sendirian…

Sesampai di pantai!!!

"Hwaaa!!! Kita sampai!!!" seruku setelah keluar dari mobil.

"Hn. Berisik!" sahut Sasuke sambil memakai kacamata hitamnya dan membetulkan rambutnya yang sedikit acak-acakan.

"Hei, aku kan semangat…" kataku.

"Hn. Apa peduliku? Kau itu pengganggu tau!" kata Sasuke kemudian berlalu. Aku hanya melongo melihatnya. Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Sasuke? Kenapa dia jadi sedingin itu? Biasanya kan…

"Sakura,"

"Ehhh? Sasori-senpai?!" aku kaget saat siapa yang membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Apa kabar?"

"Ba-baik…Sasori-senpai?" tanyaku balik. Ia hanya mengangkat bahu dan berkata,

"Buruk, aku merasa sendirian," jawabnya sambil menatap langit. Rambut merahnya terllihat berkilau saat terpantul sinar matahari. Semakin indah saat tertiup angin.

"Kenapa begitu? Kan teman Sasori-senpai banyak. Dan…Sasori-senpai juga bisa mencari pacar kan?" kataku sok bijaksana. Walaupun berat hatiku berkata seperti itu. Kalian tidak akan pernah tau isi hatiku.

Mungkin ini terdengar egois. Tapi aku lebih senang saat Sasori-senpai sendiri. Lebih nyaman saat Sasori-senpai menatapku penuh arti. Lebih tersanjung saat Sasori-senpai melindungiku dan berkata 'aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu saat kau butuh' aku lebih senang saat Sasori-senpai memperhatikanku. Hanya diriku…

Egois bukan? Ya. Sangat. Tapi itulah yang ada di hatiku. Aku memang kejam dan jahat.

"Kau mau aku bersama wanita lain?" Tanya Sasori-senpai sambil menatapku. Matanya berkilat menggoda.

"Eh??? Te-tentu begitu!" Munafik. Aku sangat munafik.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin satu wanita, dirimu…"

'DEG'

"Sa-Sasori-senpai…"

"Sungguh Sakura!" kata Sasori-senpai sambil menyentuh kedua bahuku. Dan berusaha mencari tatapan mataku.

"Ta-tapi kan…"

"Aku tidak peduli! Asal ada cinta di antara kau dan aku,"

"Ti-tidak! Kau salah Sasori-senpai…"

"Aku benar! Sedangkan kau berbohong! Kau yang tak mau akui itu padaku! Kenapa Sakura? Kenapa begitu? Kau membuatku tersiksa…" kata Sasori-senpai lirih. Kurasakan cengkraman tangannya di bahuku melemah.

"A-aku, minta maaf…" ucapku lirih. Sambil menunduk dalam-dalam. Berharap tak pernah menemukan mata itu lagi.

"Itu bukan yang ku inginkan! Aku ingin bukti!" kata Sasori-senpai lantang. Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus menatapnya atas apa yang baru ia katakan barusan.

"Apa maksudmu?!"

"Bukti! Kalau kau ingin maaf dariku,"

"Aku tidak merasa punya salah. Tapi, jika kau bilang aku punya salah, aku minta maaf Sasori-senpai. Dan…itu bukan salah siapa-siapa. Itu takdir. Maupun kau mencintaiku, aku menyukaimu, dan masalahku dengan Sasuke. Itu sudah takdir,"

"Aku tak percaya dengan yang seperti itu!"

"Tapi aku percaya! Sasori-senpai, jika takdirku nanti denganmu, pasti aku akan denganmu. Tapi, jika akhirnya aku bersama Sasuke…apa boleh buat. Aku terima! Karna aku berusaha tidak egois!" ucapku panjang lebar sambil menggigit bibir bawahku.

Alasannya, karna terlalu sakit. Ya sakit. Mungkin, bagi kalian ini adalah masalah kekanak-kanakan, atau sesuatu yang bisa diputuskan dengan kata-kata. Tapi, siapa pun yang berfikir seperti itu adalah salah besar!

Kalian tak tahu rasanya dilema. Kalian tak tahu rasanya dikekang. Dan kalian tak tahu rasanya melihat seseorang yang kalian cintai memohon pada kalian.

Tapi aku? Hanyalah gadis biasa. Yang tak mengharapkan banyak dari Kami-sama. Aku hanya berharap, nantinya akan menikah dan mempunyai keluarga yang mencintaiku dan kucintai. Mempunyai anak yang lucu. Mempunyai suami yang pengertian dan perhatian.

Aku tak minta muluk-muluk. Aku tak apa hidup sederhana. Tak apa hidup di sebuah gubuk tua yang ada di kedalaman. Asalkan, aku tak merepotkan orang lain dan tak menyakiti hati orang lain.

Entah kenapa, kapan, dan bagaimana caranya…aku mulai mencintai Sasuke.

Gila! Sungguh gadis gila yang egois! Jika Kami-sama ingin marah, marah saja padaku! Jika Kami-sama ingin menghukum, hukum saja aku!

Jangan hukun Sasuke yang walau berbuat salah padaku. Jangan salahkan Sasori-senpai yang dulu pernah ku cintai dan sekarang mencintaiku.

Tapi aku sadar. Perasaanku pada Sasori-senpai bukan cinta. Tapi…kagum.

"Sakura, tolong, pilih satu. Sebelum terlambat!" pinta Sasori-senpai.

"Maaf, aku tidak punya pilihan. Inilah pilihanku. Yaitu, menjadi istri dari Uchiha Sasuke." Aku langsung beranjak pergi.

'GREP'

Sasori-senpai…memelukku.

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu untuk yang kedua kalinya Sakura…karna aku sangat mencintaimu," ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Perlahan, aku mulai terbuai atas perlakuannya padaku.

"Jangan, jangan tinggalkan aku…kumohon," kata Sasori sambil melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku. Menatap mataku lekat-lekat.

Aku hanya menatapnya nanar. Dan ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Mendekatkannya, sampai hidung kami bersentuhan.

'Tidak! Lawan dia Sakura! Ingat! Kau milik Uchiha Sasuke!' batiku bergejolak. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa…

'TES'

Airmata yang ku pertahankan agar tak membobol, akhirnya menetes juga. Itu pertanda…aku tak menginginkan ini,

Tapi terlambat sampai…

"Sakura?!!"

Aku segera menoleh. Mendapati Sasuke yang berdiri dengan tatapan penuh amarah. Menatap kami berdua tajam.

'Tidak! Kau salah paham!'

'PLENTANG!'

Sasuke menendang tong sampah yang ada didekatnya. Menatap Sasori, dan berpindah kepadaku.

"Sasuke aku-"

Terlamabat, untuk kedua kalinya terlambat…dia, pergi.

"Sasuke!!! Dengarkan aku!!!"

Sasuke menaiki mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Dengan tujuan entah kemana.

"SASUKE!!! KAU SALAH PAHAM!!!"

Percuma bodoh. Percuma. Dia tidak akan mempercayaimu lagi. Dia tidak akan memandangmu lagi. Wanita bodoh, egois, dan…pengecut.

"Sakura, biarkan saja-"

"Pergi," potongku tegas tanpa menatap wajahnya.

"Dia tidak akan-"

"Pergi kubilang!"

"Tapi-"

"SUDAH KUBILANG PERGI DARI SINI!!!"

"Baik," dia pun langsung lenyap dari sini. Ya, itu lebih baik. Pergilah, dan jangan ganggu aku lagi.

"Sasuke, maafkan aku…hiks"

Di sebuah villa yang di sewa…

"Hwah!!! Jadi, setuju tidak kita satu kamar dengan pasangan kita masing-masing?" kata Naruto dengan semangat masa muda.

"Aku tak tahu, tapi aku setuju…" jawab Neji dengan stay cool.

"Dasar!" balas Tenten sambil mencubit pipi Neji. Yang di cubit hanya ber'cengir' ria.

"Bagaimana pendapat para senpai?" kata Shikamaru berusaha formal.

"Aku sih serterah kalian saja. Mengingat kami ini sebagian pria semua! Jadi tak bisa kasih pendapat," jawab Pein santai. Konan menggerutu tak jelas.

"Yasudah, seterah…" 

"Ayo masuk ke kamar kalian masing-masing!!!"

Didalam kamar…

Kulihat Sasuke yang sudah tidur di atas ranjang. Ingin sekali aku memeluknya. Dan berkata maaf seribu kali. Ingin.

Tapi, aku tidak boleh mengganggunya dulu. Aku harus membiarkannya sendiri. Memberikannya kesempatan untuk menenangkan pikiran.

Aku berfikiran untuk mandi sekarang…

Selesai mandi…

Setelah selesai mandi, kutengok ke ranjang. Tak ada Sasuke di sana. Kemana dia? Apakah dia sudah melupakan kejadian tadi? Mungkin. Untuk apa Sasuke memikirkan kejadian itu? Dia kan sama sekali tak menyukaiku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mencari udara di luar saja. Siapa tahu saja bisa menenangka pikiranku. Menenangkan pikiranku dari sebuah persoalan yang tak mungkin terselesaikan.

Saat di luar…

Udara di sini dingin. Aku sampai menggigil. Melihat pakaianku yang memakai dress pink yang tingginya selutut. Disertai rompi yang tak terlalu tebal.

Ku telusuri bibir pantai ini sendirian. Mengapa tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di sini? Dimana mereka? Di villa tak ada. Disini tak ada. Harus ku cari di mana lagi?

Kenapa? Kenapa aku jadi merasa sendiri begini? Dimana? Dimana Sasuke? Tidak. Tidak, hari ini jangan harapkan dia dulu. Tidak mungkin ia bagi perhatiannya untuk wanita tak tahu diri sepertiku.

"Hah…" aku menjatuhkan diriku di pasir putih ini. Menarik nafas, dan mengeluarkannya kuat-kuat.

"Dasar wanita yang menyedihkan…" aku merutuki diriku sendiri. Dan tak terasa, mataku memanas. Cairan bening tiba-tiba melintas dipipiku.

Aku menangis…

Kenapa? Kenapa cobaan hadir tiba-tiba? Apa ini karma? Tapi aku tak merasa mempunyai salah…

Apa aku salah, jika mulai mencintaimu? Apa aku salah jika memberikan semangat padamu? Apa kau membenciku? Apa kau tak menginginkanku hadir di hidupmu? Tak memberikan aku kesempatan?

Cukup. Habis kesabaranku.

"APA AKU SALAH JIKA AKU MULAI MENCINTAIMU UCHIHA SASUKE!!!"

Lepas. Lega. Nyaman. Dan sedikit terkurangi.

Setelah itu aku langsung menangis sepuas-puasnya. Berlutut di depan pantai ini. Meratapi setiap pandangan yang tertangkap di kornea mataku. Walau gelap. Sama dengan hatiku saat ini.

Kenapa Sasori-senpai berkata seperti itu? Mengapa Sasuke tak mau dengar penjelasanku dulu? Memilih meninggalkanku pergi…

"Kau tak salah jika kau mencintainya Haruno Sakura,"

Seseorang mengejutkanku. Aku segera menghapus air mataku dan berbalik. Menatap sosok pria yang kini sudah sah menjadi suamiku.

"Kau sama sekali tak salah jika kau mencintainya. Karna ia juga mencintaimu…" kata Sasuke sambil mendekatiku. Mata onyx-nya yang biasa bersinar, kini redup tergantikan dengan sorotan nanar. Ia menggenggam bahu-ku erat. Dan meriknya ke dalam dada bidangnya.

"Kau tak salah," gumamnya lirih.

Aku semakin menangis tersedu-sedu saat berada dalam pelukannya. Sungguh, aku benar-benar merasa terharu dan tersanjung atas apa yang ia katakan dan lakukan.

Seumur hidupku aku tak pernah melihatnya kasar padaku. Tapi sungguh, aku juga belum pernah melihatnya seperti ini padaku. Pada siapapun.

"Hiks…hiks…" isakku makin menjadi. Aku mengeratkan pelukanku padanya. Sehingga ia terhuyung. Dan kami berdua jatuh terduduk bersama. Masih dalam posisi berpelukan.

"Kau tak pernah tahu isi hatinya kan? Kau tak pernah tahu apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini tentang dirimu kan?" suaranya terdengar bergetar.

Aku menggeleng.

"Apa kau pernah melihat cara ia memberikanmu perhatian? Apa kau pernah melihatnya memandangmu sekali saja?" kali ini suaranya melemah. Terdengara sendu.

Aku menggeleng.

"Apakah kau tahu, cara ia mencintai wanita yang di cintainya?" suaranya hampir tak terdengar mengalahkan suara gelombanhg pantai yang ada di depan kami.

Aku masih menggeleng.

"Beginilah caranya ia mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura…Aishiteru Sakura-ku…"

'TES'

Kurasakan kepalaku basah. Sasuke…menangis.

"Hiks…Sa-su-ke…ai-shi-teru mo ma-ta…hiks," aku makin terisak dan mengeratkan pelukannya. Semakin erat. Berharap pelukan ini abadi selamanya…

"Maafkan aku Sasuke, dan Aishiteru…"

Tbc,

**Hiks…maaf readers, ceritanya jadi ancur gini. Alurnya gag jelas, dan terkesan aneh. Iya, memang aku aneh. Gimana? Romance udah kerasa belum? Belum? Ntar aku tambahin…beneran, aku tuh bikin adegan ini di luar pemikiran aku banget loh…apalagi pas moment SasoSaku hampir, HAMPIR kissing. Trus Sasu ngeliat, bener, aku gag kepikiran sama sekali…langsung aja nongol pas aku lagi mulai ngetik…**

**Maaf…sangat maaf…kalo ini bener-bener mengecewakan…aku memang bodoh*pudung* gag bakat,**

**Kalo bikin nie fict jadi inget yayangku yang lagi ada di korea…Hiks, Kim Hyoon Jong, koibito-ku cayang…kenapa tak pulang-pulang?*Plakk***

**Ini panjang banget loh~**

**Jadi maaf gag bisa bales review dan nyebutin nama, coz udah panjang banget!!! XD **

**Oh ya, aku mau thax sama MICON. Yap, dia udah saranin buat ganti genre. Jadi, Romance/Frenship deh…gag apa-apa kan? **

**Tapi nanti akan ku kembaliin humor kalo SasuSaku udah menimang anak…huhuhu, tak sabar…**

**Boleh minta review ? saran dan kritik akan ku dengar dengan lapang dada… dan ku pikirkan baik-baik!!! **

**Mohooon Rivieeeew!!! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/n : *membiasakan formal* Halo…saia ingin melanjutkan fict ini. Yah, walau masih ada sedikit luka atas pelacehan tentang perang review itu. Tapi, saia akan terus melanjutkan fict saia. Walau, hanya melanjutkan. Dan tidak niat untuk buat fict baru lagi*tapi kalo ada ide bolehlah* cukup merenungnya, mari lanjutkan.  
Selamat membaca…**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto Forever…

Pairing : SasuSaku/ SasoSaku

Rated : M

Warning : Jika tak suka, tak usah baca. OOC, lemon. Jika tak suka dengan si 'author' pun juga tak usah baca. Karna hanya akan menimbulakan 'panas hati'

.

.

.

.

'Beginilah cara ia mencintaimu, Haruno Sakura'

'DEG'

Tiba-tiba jantungku terpompa cepat. Huh, kejadian semalam masih terngiang. Aku belum melupakannya sedikitpun, sedetailpun dan setitikpun.

Sulit.

Entah kenapa. Mungkin karna baru pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal seperti itu. Ah…istimewa.

'Cintailah orang yang mencintaimu, sayangilah orang yang menyayangimu, balaslah cinta seseorang yang telah mencintaimu, berikanlah ragamu untuk orang yang memberikan jiwanya padamu, berikan cin- '

'GLEPAK'

"Awww!" rintihku. Segera aku menengokkan kepalaku kebelakang. Sialan…

"Hei Jidat, sedang apa?" tanya perempuan yang tadi menggampar pelipisku dari belakang.

"Sialan kau babi," gumamku sebal seraya meliriknya sinis.

"Hahaha, memikirkan apa?" tanya Ino. Aku hanya diam. Dan tersenyum,

"Ih, sudah gila…" gumam Ino.

"Akh! Kau memang perusuh! Pergi sana!" usirku. Ino hanya menatapku dengan tatapan masam.

"Bukan aku. Tapi kita! Ayo, sudah di tunggu yang lainnya di pantai! Kita pesta!" teriak Ino. Kini aku yang bingung,

"Hah, malas ah"

"Hei, permainan voly dan bola api! Tak tertarik?" tawar Ino. Aku hanya menggumam sebal. 'Bola api'? permainan apa itu?

"Hah, terlalu banyak berfikir nanti cepat tua! Sudah ikut saja!" rengek Ino sambil menarik tanganku. Di perlakukan seperti itu, aku hanya pasrah.

.

.

.

Beberapa saat kemudian, aku kemabali keluar. Kami sehabis dari kamar mandi.

'Sekali lagi…sialan kau Ino!' rutukku dalam hati. Bagaimana tidak! Aku dipaksa memakai bikini dengan model yang memuakkan. Lihat saja bentuknya yang bisa lebih menjurus pada bra dan CD.

Saat kulihati Ino, dia lebih parah. Itu sih bukan bikini. Tapi, benar-benar bra dan CD saja! Kau gila Ino…

"Ayo," kata Ino. Aku hanya mengikutinya,

"Kita adu voly. Lawan anggota Akatsuki! Yeah," kata Ino denghan semangat tinggi. Aku hanya bergujmam tak jelas.

"Ouhhh," mendengar kata Akatsuki, aku hanya mendesah panjang.

"Kenapa…?" tanya Ino yang merasa ada keanehan didalam nadaku. Aku hanya mengangkat bahu cuek.

"Tak ada,"

"Ben-"

"Hei, Jidat!"

Kami menoleh.

"Sasuke…?"

Sasuke. Ia hanya menatap aku malas dan menaruh kedua tangannya di saku boxernya dada bidangnya terlihat berkilat berpantulan dengan sinar matahari. Ah…apa-apaan Sasuke! Dia berpenampilan seperti itu? Apa kata para perempuan perempuan lain!

"Hn, Jidat" gumamnya lagi.

Sekarang, aku yang bingung setengah mati. Kenapa sifat Sasuke masih sama? Begitu menyebalkan. Tampang sok seksinya pun kembali muncul. Sehingga aku ingin sekali meremasnya dan meninjunya sampai jadi tak berbentuk.

Agar tak ada wanita lain yang melirik Sasuke…hihi.

Kejamnya diriku,

"Akhh! Pakaian dalam! Lupa! Tertinggal di kloset!" pekik Ino dengan nada sungguh mengganggu. Lalu dengan segera ia lari terbirit-birit meninggalkan aku dan Sasuke.

Hening…

"Sudah makan belum?" akhirnya Sasuke yang mulai duluan.

"Belum," aku menjawab dengan nada sok cuek. Sasuke hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Belum? Wah, baguslah. Ayo makan." Katanya seraya berbalik. Tak lama, ia berbalik lagi menatapku.

"Kau…pakai bikini?" tanya dengan nada yang aneh. Aku hanya tertawa hambar.

"Hahaha, tidak. Eh, maksudku iya."

"Modelnya bagaimana?" tanya lagi. Aku hanya senyam senyum tak jelas sambil menahan malu. Sialan, pasti otak asalnya jalan.

"Akhh…tidak terbuka kok. Hanya saj-KYAAA!" pekikku saat tiba-tiba Sasuke menarik baju mandi yang telah menutupi tubuhku yang terbalut bikini.

"Duh, duh! Kembalikan!" teriakku saat tiba-tiba Sasuke membawa lari baju mandi itu.

"Tangkap aku dulu," katanya. Dengan sigap, aku langsung menarik tubuhnya.

"Tertangkap!" pekikku girang saat berhasil menangkapnya dengan cara memeluknya dari belakang.

"Hah, dasar." Gumamnya. Aku hanya diam. Terus memeluk Sasuke.

"Hei, kau tidur ya?" tanya Sasuke dengan heran. Aku hanya menggeleng.

Kurasakan kulit punggungnya yang halus. Sehalus porselen. Mungkin, aku juga kalah dengan kehalusan kulitnya. Mungkin juga ini efek dari Sasuke yang suka tomat. Dan kurasakan kulit punggungnya yang dingin.

"Sudah berapa lama tak pakai baju?" tanyaku. Sasuke hanya menggerakkan bahunya dan menjawab malas.

"Dari jam enam pagi," jawabnya enteng. Gila! Mau demam apa?

"Kau ini, nanti bisa sakit." Kataku sambil mengeratkan pelukanku dari belakang. Kurasakan Sasuke terkikik.

"Hhhh, mana mungkin Uchiha sakit…" jawabnya. Aku langsung mencubit pinggangnya pelan.

"Huh, jikala aku yang menghawatirkanmu. Kau malah cuek dan tak perduli dengan tubuhmu!" rajukku. Berharap ia segera minta maaf,

Ia melepaskan pelukanku dari tubuhnya. Dan berbalik menatapku. Menatapku lekat-lekat.

"Jadi, Haruno Sakura menghawatirkanku…?" tanyanya dengan suara menggoda. Ia mencengkram bahuku erat. Aku membuang muka,

"Tidak, aku hanya takut kau mati! Apa kata para fans girl mu nanti kalau kau mati?" tanyaku sok cuek. Sasuke mulai terkikik kembali.

"Kalau suka bilang saja…" katanya lagi. Nada suaranya membuatku muak,

"Ih, tidak. Ya sudaah, aku mau pergi!" kataku sambil melepaskan pelukanku. Tapi, tangannya menghentikan langkahku.

Dan memelukku.

"Jangan. Jangan pergi. Kalau kau pergi, tak ada lagi Jidat lebar yang menemaniku…" gumamnya. Aku berdecak kesal.

"Hah, sifatmu sungguh menjengkelkan! Minggir!" aku berusaha meronta. Tapi tangan Sasuke tetap menahan tubuhku.

"Hahaha, yayaya. Baik. Kalau Haruno Sakura pergi, maka tidak ada lagi orang yang akan menemaniku…" katanya dengan suara pelan. Aku tersenyum…

"Kau memang selalu menjengkelkan! Tapi…entah mengapa, melihatmu yang begitu butuh perhatian membuatku merasa semakin… mencintaimu." Ucapku lirih pada akhir katanya. Yah, agak sedikit takut aku bicara seperti itu.

'Takut Sasuke mentertawakan rasa cinta ku padanya,'

"Hmmm, melihatmu yang begitu manis. Aku jadi semakin tak bisa untuk tak menyentuhmu, sebentar saja." Balasnya.

"Baguslah…" gumamku.

"HEI! KALIAN JANGAN BERBUAT MESUM DI TEMPAT UMUM!" pekik seseorang dengan suara yang begitu melengking. Sekejap, aku mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh.

Deathglare…

"Upss, maaf"

.

.

.

"Jahahah! Lihat itu! Itachi bodoh!" teriak seseorang. Aku hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala maklum.

"Kurang ajar kau Hidan…"

"Un, dasar" gumam Deidara. Lalu ia mulai mendekatiku. Dan duduk di sebelahku. Di baw ah pohon kelapa.

Aku dan yang lainnya sedang bermain voly di pesisir pantai. Semua berkumpul di sini. Semua anggota Akatsuki sibuk dengan bermain bola. Dan anggota kelas 2, sedang sibuk adu voly. Terlihat dari Sasuke yang memang tak jago bermain voly.

Tapi, ia cukup mahir. Walau masih kalah jauh dengan kehebatanku. Haha,

"Sakura un…" aku menoleh.

"Ya?" tanyaku. Deidara hanya mulai mengambil botol dan meneguk airnya. Dan menelannya. Kau hanya terus menatapinya, menunggunya selesai minum.

"Hah, hah, hah. Sebenarnya, ada masalah apa kau dengan Sasori un?" tanyanya lagi. Aku tersenyum masam.

"Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa…" jawabku pelan. Deidara mulai menatapku serius.

"Kau memang bukan gadis pertama yang dekat dengannya. Tapi…hah. Kau orang pertama yang dicintainya, un" aku menatapnya bingung.

"Maksudmu…?" Deidara tersenyum sumringah.

"Jika kau mau memilih. Pilihlah orang yang mencintaimu, un." Ia berhenti sejenak. "Tapi…jika kau tak suka dengannya, pilihlah salah satu. Balas cintanya atau…jauhi dia. Jangan beri ia kesempatan, atau kasih dia luangan, un"

Aku terdiam. Aku tahu maksudnya, dan aku…tak tahu harus jawab apa.

"Seorang wanita yang baik adalah, wanita yang mencitai seorang dengan tulus. Dan…menghargai cinta seorang yang telah mencintainya…" lanjutnya dengan sedikit melirikku.

Sindiran…

"Aku tahu apa maksudmu. Dan aku juga tahu apa yang harus ku lakukan. Jadi, tak perlu di beri tahu. Tetapi, terimakasih telah memberi tahu. Deidara-senpai…" ucapku seraya beranjak.

Deidara benar. Aku memang terlalu egois dan plin plan. Tapi, sebenarnya. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sebenarnya tak tahu…

"Sakura, un. Ketahuilah, Sasori-telah-mencintaimu-sedari dulu…" aku hanya tersenyum pedih.

Sebenarnya, sakit saat mengingat ini.

Tapi, apa mau di kata. Takdir lah yang menentukan.

'Jika memang Sasori mencintaiku, seharusnya, ia bilang sedari dulu! Mana? Mana buktinya? Sama sekali ia tak tunjukan rasa apa-apa denganku selama ini! Sakura. Deidara hanya bohong!' batinku.

Dan tak lama, Sasuke pun datang.

"Sakura, hah. Ayo pulang, hah…" katanya tersengal. Aku hanya mengangguk cepat. Berusaha menutupi rasa bimbangku.

.

.

.

Saat ini, aku dan Sasuke tengah berdiri di atas balkon. Kami saling menikmati kopi hangat dan menatap lampu neon yang berkelap kelip di bawah sana. Dan memendangi matahari yang hampir tenggelam sepenuhnya di pantai.

Indahnya…

"Hari sudah gelap…" gumam Sasuke. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Kenapa dari tadi Cuma diam saja sih? Tenggorokanmu sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Aku menggeleng pelan.

"Dasar," gumamnya lagi sambil mengelus kepalaku pelan.

"Err, Sasuke. Kalau boleh bertanya. Apa kau mempunyai cinta pertama?" tanyaku. Sasuke langsung menatapku.

"Tidak," jawabnya.

"Lalu? Aku siapamu dong?" tanyaku lagi.

"Kau…cinta matiku," jawabnya pelan.

Aku tersenyum. Kata-kata yang manis.

"Maksudku, kau cinta yang selalu membuatku ingin mati karna kekuatan supermu," tambahnya di sertai seringai nakal. Aku hanya merengut.

"Kalau kau? Masih cinta dengan Sasori?" tanyanya. Aku hanya diam.

"Hahaha mana mungkin!" jawabku. Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Masa?" ucapnya seraya mendekatiku.

"I-iya!" jawabku lagi. Kini Sasuke menghimpitku di jendela. Dan menitik tumpukan kedua tangannya di antra kepalaku.

"Aku tak percaya…" gumamnya. Aku menatapnya.

"Benar tak percaya?" godaku. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu, aku harus bagaimana agar bisa membuatmu percaya?" tanyaku.

"Kau, harmph"

Aku segera mengunci bibirnya, menggunakan bibirku. Membukanya paksa.

"Hmmpfff" desahku. Tangan sasuke mulai bergerak lincah. Ia segera menekan leherku agar memperdalam ciuman ini.

Dan aku pun sama. Tak mau tinggal diam.

Kupegang kedua pipi wajahnya, dan kutekankan wajahnya agar semakin merapat. Dan kami saling adu lidah.

Dari pertama, memang lidahku yang berada di atas. Tapi lama-kelamaan Sasuke menggunakan tenaga super. Ia segera memblokir tempat bergeraknya lidahku. Lidahnya menari-nari dalam rongga mulutku.

Ciuman panas ini berlangsung selama beberapa menit. Entahlah, tapi sekarang. Kepalaku serasa pusing. Apakah ini efek dari ciuman itu?

"Sashukemm…" desahku sambil mendorong tubuhnya.

Perutku benar-benar mual sekarang. Kepalaku pening,

"Uhhh, mual…" gumamku jelas setelah kami sama-sama melepaskan ciuman ini. Aku memremas perutku pelan.

"Sakura? Jangan berpura-pura. Ayo mulai ronde selanjutnya…" kaata Sasuke sambil menarik tubuhku. Aku hanya diam. Dan makin lama, tubuhku makin melemah dan aku beringsut ke lantai.

"A-akumhhh!" aku segera menutup mulutku dan berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Sakura?"

.

.

.

"Hoeeekkk! Hooeek!"

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" teriak Sasuke dari luar. Aku hanya diam.

"Hei! Buka pintunya!"

'DOR DOR DOR'

Sasuke menggedor pintu kamar mandi dengan kuat. Aku hanya berjalan lemah dan membuka pintunya.

Saat kubuka, kulihat Sasuke menatapku dengan wajah panik.

"Kau kenapa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menggeleng lemah dan melewatinya sambil memegangi perutku yang rasanya nyeri dan mual.

"Hei?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Uhhh! Perutku mual tau! Kau tidak lihat apa, aku muntah-muntah!" ucapku sebal. Sasuke berdecak pelan.

"Hah, gagal sudah jatah selama satu minggu…" rutuknya. Aku hanya mengelus rambut bokong pantat ayamnya perlahan.

"Sabar, aku Cuma masuk angin kok. Mungkin," gumamku. Sasuke mendesah panjang.

"Hah, makanya. Persiapkan dirimu dulu…EEEHH? Atau mungkin kau…" ia menghentikan ucapannya. Ku lihat wajahnya memerah.

"Aku? Kenapa?" tanyaku bingung. Dan tiba-tiba…

"Uh! Mual!" teriakku dan aku segera berlari ke kamar mandi.

.

.

.

Sudah semalaman aku muntah muntah, dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk memanggil Ino agar Ino bisa membantu kami.

Aku hanya terbaring lemah di ranjang.

"Aneh…kalau masuk angin tak sebanyak ini muntahnya." Gumam Ino. Sasuke hanya mengangguk-angguk tak jelas.

"Kita panggil dokter saja…" gumam Sai dengan senyum anehnya. Lagi-lagi Sasuke mengangguk tak jelas.

"Sasukee~ kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau kan suaminya! Bukannya kau yang membawanya! Masa harus kita?" Ino berteriak frustasi. Sedangkan Sasuke, hanya menunjukan tampang yang paling bodoh.

"EHH? I-iya!" Sasuke segera mengambil handphone dari saku celananya.

"Halo-apa?-iya-iya-apa? Salah sambung?-maaf,"

'KLIK'

"Bukan nomer rumah sakit. Ino, punya nomer rumah sakit?" tanya Sasuke. Ino hanya menggeram.

"Dasar! Suami macam apa kau? Nomer darurat saja tak punya! Hah, ini." Kata Ini sambilk menyerahkan hp-nya. "Mudah-mudahan Sai tak sebodoh itu nantinya…" gumamnya lagi sambil mengelus dada.

Aku hanya terkikik.

'Mereka memang menyayangiku…' pikirku.

.

.

.

"Berapa hari?" tanya doter itu. Kau hanya mengerutkan alis bingung.

"Apanya?" tanyaku. Dokter itu hanya tersenyum,

"Sudah berapa hari tak datang bulan?" katanya dengan nada yang jelas 'maklum'

"Ohhh…APA? Duh! Aku lupa! Itu sudah lama…! Dari, tiga minggu lalu! Ya, sudah telat tiga minggu! Seharusnya kan, awal bulan! Tapi, sudah pertengahan bulan!" jelasku tak sabar.

"Hmmm, berarti. Usianya masih janin," gumam doter itu sambil mengelus dagunya. Pertanda ia sedang berfikir.

"Hah? Apanya?" jujur. Aku tak tahu.

Dokter itu tersenyum, dan mengulurkan tangannya padaku.

Aku hanya membalas uluran tangannya bingung.

"Selamat, anda hamil!" kata dokter itu innocent.

"Oh…A-APA? SASUKE! TANGGUNG JAWAB!" teriakku.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apaaa? Jadi, Sakura hamil?" pekik Ino tepat di dekat telingaku.

"Duh Ino," desahku. Ino hanya menatapku tak percaya.

"Bagaimana bisa sih? Kalian ini bodoh atau apa?" tanyanya. Aku hanya menunduk. Sementara sasuke, hanya senyum-senyum tak jelas.

"Wajar kan, berarti kami normal…" ujar Sasuke. Aku hanya mencubit pinggangnya pelan.

"Dasar kau ini!" bisikku.

"Heh, lalu kita harus bagaimana?" tanya Sai.

"Yah, kabar baik harus segera di sebar luaskan…" gumam Sasuke. Aku hanya berdecak frustasi. Benar-benar pria yang tak bisa di andalkan…

"Kau gila Sasuke! Apa kata dunia? Apa kata para fans club mu? Apa kata anak-anak yang lain? Kalian idiot! Haaah, sudah. Lebih baik, kami pulang. Urusi sendiri urusan kalian!" kata Ino sambil beranjak.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Ayo Sai…" kata Ino sambil menarik tangan Sai. Lalu pergi.

.

.

.

Paginya…

"Kita mau kemana?" tanyaku pada Sasuke yang sedang sibuk membawa peralatan yang tak kukenal.

"Mau ke pantai. Pakai ini,"

'HUP'

Kutangkap sesuatu. Seperti, cream.

"Apa ini?" tanyaku. Sasuke hanya menatapku tak percaya,

"Kau wanita, barang seperti itu saja tak tahu?" tanyanya. Aku hanya tersenyum innocent,

"Ini cream?"

'TUK'

"Bodoh, itu susu!" katanya. Aku hanya memegangi jidatku yang di jitak olehnya.

"Lalu, mau diapakan?"

"Kau usap keperutmu. Ya diminumlah!" sergah Sasuke. Aku hanya mengangguk,

"Ayo, aku sudah panaskan mobil. Yang lain juga sudah menunggu," ujarnya sambil mengangkat tasnya lalu menggandeng tanganku.

.

.

.

"Katamu mau ke pantai? Kenapa malah ke rumah Karin?" pekikku. Bagaimana pun juga, aku berhak marah. Bagaimana tidak? Kita ingin ke rumah mantan kekasih si Bokong! Uhhh!

"Sudahlah, hanya reunian…" gumamnya masih fokus dalam menyetir. Sedangkan aku menatapnya kesal.

Sebenarnya, ada rasa kecemburuan yang mendalam. Tapi,

"Karin meng-sms aku, katanya dia tinggal di kompleks dekat sini. Ia baru pindah beberapa hari yang lalu. Lagi pula, tak apa kan dia itu kan baik. Aku juga masih bersalah padanya saat kejadian waktu itu. Jadi aku sekalian minta maaf,"

Ah, kata-kata yang begitu merusak hati.

Karin. Ya, dia Karin. Mantan kekasih Sasuke. Sempat dulu aku menjadi musuhnya. Yah, Karin memang orang yang super aktif. Sesekali ada wanita yang mendekati Sasuke langsung di teror dan di jadikan musuh. Yang lemah sih tinggal terima nasib.

Tapi sayang, aku tak selemah itu. Aku bisa melawannya!

Tapi, apa reaksinya kalau Karin tau aku dan Sasuke sudah menikah? Pasti ia akan menerorku sampai mati. Tidak! Aku cinta Sasuke, dan Sasuke…mencintaiku. Mungkin,

"Lalu…kalau sudah di sana?" tanyaku. Sasuke hanya diam.

Dulu. Sasuke, pernah menyukai…Karin

"Aku tak tahu," jawabnya singkat. Aku mendengar ada nada kebimbangan di dalamnya.

"Hah, lucu sekali…kau sudah menikah tapi masih mengharapkan wanita lain," ujarku. Sasuke sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearahku dan menatapku.

"Itu urusanku," jawabnya acuh. Tanpa di aba-aba, emosiku naik.

"Apa? Urusanmu?" tanyaku dengan nada yang aneh. Sasuke menyipitkan matanya. Lalu kembali fokus menyetir.

"Turunkan aku," kataku dengan suara serak. Tak kuat…

Sasuke tak menggubris.

"Turunkan aku kubilang!" pekikku.

Tapi ia masih tak merespon.

"Hentikan mobilnya, atau aku akan loncat." Kini suaraku benar-benar bergetar.

Sasuke masih diam. Malah menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!"

'CKITTT'

"Turun," katanya. Aku hanya menatapnya tak percaya.

"K-kau…" ia hanya menatapku datar tanpa ekspresi.

Tidak, ini bukan Sasuke yang biasanya…

"Kalau kau tak mau ikut. Turun," ujarnya.

Apa…? Apakah ia lebih mementingkan wanita lain? Daripada aku?

Apakah ia sudah lupa atas apa yang ia katakana waktu itu?

"Ba-baik…" aku berkata dengan parau. Mendengar itu, Sasuke segera membuang mukanya kearah jalan.

'CKLEK'

'BLAMM'

Berlari…

Terus…

Berlari…

Aku berlari di sepanjang jalan kompleks ini. Terus berlari sampai terasa dadaku sesak.

Kenapa?

Kadang begitu manis…kadang juga, begitu…pahit.

'BRUKK'

"Aw!" rintihku. Dengan segera aku memegangi kakiku. Ah, nyeri sekali. Sebenarnya, aku ini habis menabrak apa?

'CTARRR'

'BRESSS'

'Sial! Hujan!'

Ternyata aku menabrak tong sampah beton. Pantas kakiku sakit sekali. Di tambah lagi hujan! Ah, lengkap sudah penderitaanku.

"Akhhh, sakit" gumamku. Kini aku telah basah kuyup.

Kulihat ke sekelilingku.

Ternyata aku baru menyadari, kalau aku…

Benar-benar tersesat…

Sial! Sial! Sial!

"Ahhh!" aku menggeram menahan sakit saat kurasakan perutku terasa nyeri. Ah, ngilu sekali.

"Ah, padahal kau masih kecil. Tapi sudah begitu membuat kaasan repot. Anak nakal," gumamku sambil mengusap perut. Tiba-tiba, kurasakan cairan hangat merembes ke kedua belah pipiku.

Bukan air hujan.

"Uhh, kenapa harus menangis sih?" isakku. "Sayang, jangan contoh kaasanmu yang cengeng ini ya…hiks"

Aku tak kuat.

Ya Kami-sama, beginikah caramu mengujiku? Kenapa kau permainkan perasaanku Sasuke? Padahal, aku mencintaimu tulus…

Aku masih meringkuk di bawah di teras sebuah rumah kosong. Sialan, kenapa tiba-tiba hujan sih? Uh, mana perutku sakit pula!

'CTAAARRR'

"KYAAAA!"

Aku berteriak histeris saat mendengar suara petir itu.

"Huh, huh, huh, takut…" gumamku. Tubuhku benar-benar menggigil sekarang.

.

.

"Sakura…?"

Aku menoleh.

Ada, ada seorang malaikat. Malaikatku…

Ah, masih. Aku masih hidup rupanya. Kulihat cahaya orenye terang dan bunyi deruman mobil.

"Sakura?"

"Sa-sa-sasori-senpai…" gumamku dengan suara tercekat. Sayu-sayu kulihat bayangan yang menuju kearahku. Kenapa begitu gelap. Ah, sudah petang rupanya.

Ia mulai merangkul tubuhku yang terkulai lemah di lantai lembab berdebu ini.

"Sakura? Sedang apa kau di sini?" kudengar ia mulai mengeluarkan desah paniknya. Desah paniknya yang hanya boleh aku seorang yang dengar.

"Sakit…" gumamku dengan suara serak. Aku menunjuk dada sebelah kiriku. Dan tangan kiriku masih meremas perutku.

"Sakura…"

"Jangan. Jangan tinggalkan aku," kataku. Ia hanya menatapku pedih.

'GREPP'

"Tidak, aku tak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Dan…aku tak akan melepasmu lagi,"

Dan sesudahnya, aku tak ingat apa-apa.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

***cengok* *teler* *pingsan* *bangun lagi* *pingsan lagi* *bangun*  
Ha? Kenapa jadi tambah ancur. Jah, kata-katanya pun semakin aneh alurnya pun berantakan*nah, saia udah nyadar gag usah di ungkit lagi!* Maaf. Bagi para readers yang tak suka ending(?) chappie ini.(bukan ending loh DX)Dan juga, terimakasih buat para readers yang setia nungguin. Saia merasa terharu~X)**

**Um, sebelumnya. Maaf update lama. Alasannya…*dibekep* *dimasukin tempat kremasi*  
Hahah, wokeh serius ya! Sebelumnya maaf update lama. Alasannya, karna saia baru selesai ulangan!*ngibarin bendera kuning(?)* merdeka…  
Dan, juga. Karna saia harus pikir-pikir lagi untuk muncul di Fandom Naruto. Alasannya, yah. Pada tau lah…masalah hati dan perasaan aja kok.**

**UM YA!**

**Saia pengen numpang curhat*diguyur*  
Hm, apa pada slek ya sama SasuSaku FC? Atau pada gag suka SasuSaku aja si? Gila, terakhir nongol di Fandom Naruto, kemarin. Saia melihat ada sebuah JUNK FICT X3 maksudnya apa ya…(O,o)  
Sumpah, saia bacanya tanpa ekspresi loh~XD*gagnyanya*  
Sering ngeliat bashing chara. Tapi, jarang ngeliat fict yang kaya gitu blak blakannya. Wushh, mantab!  
Salut saia sama anda, author…*mikir* kalo ngga salah 'call me ChaCha'? tadinya 'SasuSaku Hell' kan?**

**Udah bukan perang review lagi. Bahkan sampai bikin junk fict gitu. Ckckck, tobat nek. Inget umur. Kiamat sudah dekat(?) hahah. Jah, bahkan ada suka tuh fict…duh miris.  
Bagi SasuSaku FC yang saia sayangi. Kalo bisa jangan review ya Say. Terus pertahankan nama baik SasuSaku. **

**Para flamer yang sudah mempropokatori saia di review review fict author lain, jah. Seterah kalian dah~DX Kalian katai saia 'ingin numpang tenar' atau 'pelacur murahan' di fict fict orang lain. Up to you…**

**Maaf dan Terimakasih BUAT PARA READERS!  
Terimakasih ya udah mau review fict saia!*nyelamin satu-satu readers-ditendang*  
Riview lagi ya!  
Saranghe!*berlari ke pelukan Deidara***

**Katsu…*POFF***


	8. Chapter 8

**Lagi-lagi telat update **

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku/SasoSaku

Rated : M

.

.

.

.

.

Remang-remang, aku melihat suatu bayangan yang berdiri tegak menjulang di hadapanku. Entahlah apa. Tapi yang jelas itu manusia karna aku melihat bentuk rambut dan wajah yang samar.

Aku juga merasakan kepalaku terasa pening. Perutku sakit pula.

"Kau sudah sadar…?" kudengar suara yang sudah kukenal akrab. Dia…

"Sakura…?" aku hanya diam. Aku tak tahu harus jawab apa, karna memang aku tak tahu apa-apa. Yang jelas sekarang, aku sedang bersama orang yang aman. Aku mulai bermaksud beranjak sekarang, tapi tangan itu memapahku.

"Ah…" gumamku. Aku mulai menatapinya, bayangannya mulai jelas sekarang. Ya, terutama mata coklat berkilaunya. Menatap cemas kearahku.

Kami saling menatap…

Hening…

"Apa sekarang kau masih memilih dia setelah ini," tanyanya dengan nada datar. Kini ia mulai menatap serius kearahku. Tatapan penuh introgasi itu seakan penuh dengan amarah. Aku tahu, pasti Sasori-senpai marah…

"Aku-"

"Kau selalu begitu! Kau selalu masuk kedalam masalah yang rumit karna pilihanmu sendiri!" kini nadanya mulai menekan dan kedengaran tak sabar.

Aku melihatnya,

Melihat mata yang begitu penuh amarah…

Ya, baru kali ini aku melihat tatapan Sasori-senpai seperti itu,

Kami menatap lama.

Aku terus bertahan untuk kuat saat menatap mata yang penuh dengan putus asa dan amarah itu.

Tak kuat. Akhirnya aku yang membuang muka,

Hening kembali…

"Ini, hanya salah paham biasa…" ujarku dengan nada parau. Aku bisa merasakan juga mataku mulai memanas. Tidak, semakin lama pandanganku mulai samar karna efek dari bendungan air mata yang kutahan sedari tadi.

"Kau sudah cukup tersakiti atas perbuatannya yang tanpa arah…" ucapnya. Aku tersenyum pedih,

"Kau tak tahu apa-apa, senpai!" pekikku. Aku membentaknya dengan suara yang bervolume tinggi di tengah keheningan. Sampai akhirnya, ia menatapku.

"Apa? Kau bilang aku tak tahu?"

Aku mendesis.

"Jangan ikut campur atas hidupku!" pekikku lagi. Kini emosiku yanmg mulai memuncak. Entah mengapa aku merasa begitu kesal terhadap Sasori-senpai sekarang. Apa karna ia begitu sok ikut campur?

"Kau begitu malang Sakura…" gumamnya. Aku tercengang. Entah mengepa atas kata itu bibirku kelu dan suaraku tercekat di tenggorokan. Mungkin, karna ia yang begitu mengerti aku…

Jauh dengan…Sasuke

"Perbaiki hidupmu dengan hidup yang baru," ujarnya dengan suara tenang. Kini ia mulai beranjang dari samping ranjang dan menuju jendela ruangan ini yang sedang terbuka. Ia berdiri di depan jendela itu dengan memasukan kedua tangannya di saku celananya.

Hening…

"Hanya ada satu cara," ia diam sejenak dan menarik nafas dalam lalu menatapku dengan tatapan yang panuh kepastian.

"Ikutlah denganku ke Suna,"

Dan saat itu juga aku merasakan jantungku ingin pecah. Apa?

"Kau gila…" gumamku tak percaya. Mendengar gumamanku yang tak enak, ia mulai menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku sudah siapakan semuanya. Dan kita, akan berangkat beberapa jam lagi." Ujarnya. Kini ia mulai mendekatiku. Dan berdiri di dekatku.

Ke Suna…?

Bersamanya…?

"Tenanglah…aku akan terus bersamamu,"

Grepp

Ia memelukku hangat lalu melepas pelukanya. Menatap mataku langsung,

"Mencintaimu, adalah suatu kebanggaanbagiku…"

'Cup'

Ia mengecup singkat pucuk kepalaku.

Ia melakukan semuanya dengan singkat saat aku sedang tercengang tak berdaya atas bicaranya.

Tidak, cepat tolak bodoh! Tolak ia, dan semua selesai! Ah, kenapa aku menjadi bisu begini! Sial…

….  
….

Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Semua sudah siap tuan…"

"Baik. Mana Sakura?"

"Sudah di mobil tuan…"

"Hn, aku kesana"

Kudengar suara itu. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa aku harus kabur?

Tapi…

Mau apa? Toh, aku sudah tak di butuhkan lagi oleh Sasuke! Ingat Sakura, dia sudah tega denganmu! Dia lebih memilih wanita lain daripada dirimu! Buktinya, ia menyuruhmu turun dari mobil dan ia lebih memilih pergi kerumah Karin!

Dasar manusia tak berperasaan…

Sebenarnya, apa sih yang di pikirkan oleh Sasuke? Terkadang ia begitu manis dan terkadang ia begitu menyakitkan…

Karin…? Entah bagaimana perasaan Sasuke padanya. Aku tak tahu…

Kami-sama, bantu aku…

"Sakura, ayo berangkat" Sasori-senpai sudah ada di dekatku. Ah, mungkin aku terlalu sibuk sedari tadi memikirkan Sasuke. Sampai aku sudah tak sadar bahwa mobil ini sudah berangkat jauh dari rumah tak di kenal itu.

Sebenarnya, tadi itu aku di mana? Dan daerah apa ini?

Hening.

"Aku akan membawamu tinggal di rumahku," ia mulai bicara. Aku hanya diam.

Aku bimbang…

"Dan juga, aku akan mengurus semuanya," ucapnya lagi. Kini nadanya mulai pelan. Tapi aku masih bisa mendengarnya.

"Aku akan baik-baik saja," gumamku. Ya Kami-sama, apa sih yang ada di otakku? Kenapa yang selalu keluar di mulutku kata-kata yang membuiat ia menjadi semangat…

"Kau dan ehm, Sasuke menikah sah kan?" tanyanya. Aku menatapnya.

"Tentu,"

"Kalian punya surat nikah-"

"Tidak," ucapku cepat. Ah, aku mulai tak suka membicarakan ini. Entah mengapa rasanya begitu memuakkan…

"Lalu bagaimana-"

"Kata pastor, kami belum bisa buat surat nikah. Karna kami belum punya KTP…" jelasku. Sasori hanya tersenyum sumringah,

"Berarti kalian belum sah menjadi suami-istri kan?" tanya dengan nada yang kedengaran riang. Ah, ini mulai membingungkan…

"Kata pastor, kami boleh menikah karna ada sebabnya. Yah, kau taulah senpai…" ucapku dengan ragu. Rasanya wajahku melepuh sekarang.

Sasori-senpai tersenyum.

"Kalian belum sah. Bisa jadi kalian hanya di tunangkan oleh sang pastor,"

"Tidak! Tentu tidak! Itachi-nii menyuruh pastor itu menikahi kami!" ucapku mulai tak sabar.

"Tapi sama saja namanya belum sah…dan ini akan mempermudah jalanku," katanya dan mulai fokus menyetir lagi. Lebih fokus dan serius sekarang,

"Kau tak bisa bicara begitu senpai!" jeritku.

Hening…

Huh, kenapa sih setiap aku berbuat gaduh selalu aja hening?

"Senpai…pulang saja," rengekku. Sasori-senpai hanya diam.

"Senpai! Aku kan sekolah! Nanti bagaimana dengan sekolahku?" tanyaku.

"Kau pindah sekolah saja," ucapnya santai. Aku terbelalak.

"Bagaimana dengan ayah dan ibuku?" aku mulai mendesaknya. Ia tersenyum simpul.

"Mereka tak akan jadikan itu masalah," kata Sasori-senpai. Huh, kurang ajar. Jika jurus itu tak mempan juga, terpaksa…

"Senpai…sebenarnya…a-aku, sedang ha-"

"Aku sudah tau," lagi-lagi ia memotong pembicaraanku dengan santainya. Seakan semua permasalahanku adalah masalah enteng. "Dan aku memutuskan, biar aku yang akan bertanggung jawab Sakura."

Aku terbelalak.

Bagaimana bisa?

Bagaimana bisa Sasori-senpai bersifat seperti itu? Terbuat dari apakah hatinya? Tanpa kusadari, mataku terasa panas. Dan jantungku berdegup dengan cepat. Sasori-senpai kini fokus menatapku.

Ia memojokanku dengan tatapan matanya. Dan kami kembali hening.

"Sa-sasori-senpai…"

"Ya?" dia masih tetap menatapku.

"Kau akan menabrak jika tak melihat kearah jalan…" ucapku hampir berbisik.

"Ah, aku lupa…" ucapnya dramatis dan kembali fokus menyetir.

Huft, hampir saja. Hampir saja jantungku copot. Kenapa sih Sasori-senpai begitu pandai jika membuatku ingin mati? Ia begitu…romantis.

.

.

.

.

Di lain tempat…

"Kau tahu? Kau begitu bodoh," ucap seorang pria yang kini tengah menatap garang suatu objek yang kini duduk meringkuk di pojokan ruangan tersebut.

"Aku tahu…" ucap si objek tersebut. Tubuhnya beringsut, rambutnya nampak begitu kusut.

"Dan kau masih tetap bertindak bodoh!" kini suara itu mulai meninggi. Uchiha Itachi, si pemilik suara itu.

"Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan Itachi!" teriaknya. Urat-urat nadinya yang berada di dekat lehernya, terlihat Nampak jelas. Bukan meringkuk lagi, kini ia beranjak dan menatap sang Uchiha sulung itu.

"Sasuke, kau adalah orang yang paling kejam di dunia ini. Mungkin, bukan hanya Sakura saja. Tapi, aku juga akan membencimu sekarang," ujarnya. Nada kekecewaan yang mendalam bersembunyi di balik nada suara berat penuh ketegasan itu.

Sasuke, ia yang kini wajahnya begitun pucat. Rambutnya Nampak lusuh dan lebih mencuat. Matanya berkantung.

"Aku akan mencarinya," gumam Sasuke. Kini ia mulai bersiap. Memakai jaketnya dan mengambil kunci mobil Jazz andalannya itu.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke menoleh. "Aku, ikut." Dan anggukan singkat mulai Nampak,

…  
…

Di perjalanan,

"Aku akan meminta bantuan teman-temanku," ujar Itachi sambil sibuk mengutak-utik handphone-nya. Sasuke hanya diam. Wajah tampannya Nampak tegang, pandangannya kosong ke depan.

Sedari tadi, Itachi bicara tak ia gubris. Anggukan pun tidak. Ia hanya sibuk dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tertuama, penyesalan.

Kejam,

Ia begitu kejam pada Sakura. Dan, tanpa ia sadari pun, kata-kata kejam itu meluncur dari bibirnya.

Seandainya, Ia tak menyuruh Sakura turun.

Seandainya, Ia lebih sabar menghadapi sikap Sakura yang sempat sensitive.

Dan, yang paling ia sesalkan adalah. Seandainya, ia tak pernah bermaksud membawa Sakura ke rumah Karin.

Di mana sih otaknya?

'Kejam. Kau sangat kejam Sasuke. Kau mentelantarkan anak dan Sakura-mu. Kau benar-benar kejam,'

"Arrrrggghhhhhh!"

Ckiittttt!

…...  
…

"Sasuke!"

"Sakura?"

"Hah, hah, hah," nafasku memburu. Jantungku berdegup dengan kencang dan aku merasakan sesuatu yang begitu menyesakkan. Ada apa?

"Hei Sakura? Kau mimpi buruk?" aku tengokan kepalaku ke kanan dan aku melihat wajah kecemasan di sana.

Aku mengangguk.

"Hah, kukira apa. Hei, kita sudah sampai setengah perjalanan. Kita akan sampai sebentar lagi," ucap Sasori-senpai. Ia terlihat begitu letih. Rambutnya Nampak mencuat.

Aku masih diam. Dan kembali memikirkan perasaan apa ini…

Uh, kenapa perasaanku begitu tak enak?

"Sasori-senpai, apa tidak sebaiknya pulang ke rumahku dulu. Semua barang-barangku ada di sana," ucapku. Sebenarnya, tujuanku bukan untuk mengmbil barang-barang. Tujuanku sebenarnya, ingin melihat keadaan.

Apa benar terjadi suatu yang buruk?

Tak terasa, aku mengelus pelan perutku. Ah, rasanya lapar sekali. Sudah seharian aku tak makan. Dan sepertinya, Sasuke kecil sedang mengamuk di dalam sana. Minta di beri makan oleh sang Ibu.

"Sakura? Perutmu sakit?" tanya Sasori-senpai. Aku menengokkan wajahku padanya,

"Tidak, hanya saja. Aku…lapar," ucapku dengan nada pelan di akhir katanya. Huh, wajahku memanas sekarang. Tarnyata, perasaan tak enak tadi efefk dari lapar ya? syukurlah…

Ku dengar Sasori-senpai mendengus menahan tawa. Aku merengut kesal,

"Dasar. Hah, aku lupa. Kan ada adik kecil juga di sini," kata Sasori-senpai seraya menyentuh perutku dan mengusapnya pelan. Penuh kasih sayang dan perhatian,

"Hehe," aku hanya tertawa garing.

"Yasudah, kita akan segera sampai beberapa menit lagi. Sabar ya adik kecil," kata Sasori-senpai.

Saat aku melihat wajahnya yang begitu lembut, aku merasakan hatiku kembali sesak. Sebenarnya, apa keputusanku untuk bersama Sasuke adalah benar? Apa keputusanku untuk meninggalkan Sasori-senpai adalah benar? Ah, bukan meninggalkan. Tepatnya, melupakan…

Sasori-senpai, yang dulu begitu aku kagumi, dan yang dulu begitu kuinginkan mati-matian demi mendapatkan cintanya. Kini sedang mengemis cintaku…

Sasori-senpai yang dulu begitu acuh padaku, kini membawaku pergi menuju kebahagiaan yang baru…

Sedangkan, Sasuke.

Yang sama sekali tak ku harapkan dulu, sekarang begitu aku mencintainya.

Sebenranya, hatiku ini apa? Menggantung hubungan dua pria dalam satu kehidupan yang tak pasti adanya…

Ya Kami-sama, bantu aku. Aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Aku bukan tipe manusia yang maminta lebih. Yang hanya ku inginkan hanya satu. Mendapatkan kehidupan yang damai dan tenang.

Mempunyai dua anak, laki-laki dan perempuan. Mempunyai satu suami yang perhatian padaku dan anak-anakku. Dan, aku ingin mempunyai keluarga yang rukun.

Tapi, apa yang kudapat?

Bahkan, masa mudaku hilang begitu aja. Karna sebuah perkara yang mengharuskan aku untuk melepas masa mudaku.

Aku rela…

Tapi ya Kami-sama, berikanlah yang terbaik untukku…

Tak terasa, mataku benar-benar memanas. Aku merasa begitu menjadi sampah sekarang. Aku dibuang. Aku dicampakan.

Hanya untuk seorang gadis yang lain.

Benci, dendam, dan marah.

Ya, seharusnya aku berbuat seperti itu. Tapi, aku tak bisa. Aku terlalu…mencintai Sasuke.

Ah! Kenapa Haruno Sakura yang dulu begitu kuat dan hebat ini menjadi seorang wanita rapuh dan di campakan? Apakah, ini karma?

Bukan…

Tapi nasib.

"Sakura? Ayo turun," Sasori-senpai telah mengguncang tubuhku yang beringsut. Aku hanya menoleh lemah kearahnya.

"Ha? Sudah sampai Sasori-senpai?" tanyaku. Sasori-senpai hanya mengangguk singkat lalu mengisyaratkan aku untuk turun dan ikut dengannya.

Saat aku turun, aku merasa takjup akan sesuatu yang kulihat.

Sebuah rumah yang tak begitu mewah. Tapi cukup luas. Terlihat dari gayanya ini adalah rumah-rumah klasik. Bukan tumah mewah. Bahan baku rumah itu saja terbuat dari kayu. Dan, terlihat dari rumahnya yang berbentuk rumah panggung. Di bawahn ya terdapat kolam ikan.

Sebuah rumah di atas kolam…

Menabjubkan. Dan satu lagi, tak lupa dengan taman kecil. Ak ada pohon seperti di Konoha di sini. Yang ada hanya rerumputan kecil. Indahnya,

"Ayo masuk," kata sasori-senpai sambil menggapai tanganku dan membawaku kesebuah jembatan kecil yang menghubungkan kearah pintu depan rumah itu. Dan kami sampai disana. Sasori-senpai menggeser pintu tersebut. Lalu masuk.

Aku semakin takjub sekarang.

Ternyata, isi dari rumah ini sama dengan luarnya! Begitu rapi, bersi dan hangat.

"Selamat datang di rumahku Sakura," kata Sasori-senpai. Ia mentapku senang. Dan aku hanya tersenyum canggung padanya,

"I-ini sangat…indah," gumamku. Sasori-senpai tersenyum.

"Tentu. Aku lebih senang yang seperti ini di banding yang mewah seperti di kota Konoha…" ucapnya.

"Seleramu bagus, senpai" ucapku. Sasori-senpai hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Oh ya, mari makan." Kata sasori senpai sambil membawaku ke dalam lagi. Dan ternyata, bentuk rumah ini memanjang (baca : bayangkan rumahnya Yoon Ji Hoo di BBF ya! hehe) dan tak lupa dengan lampu-lampu kertas bulat yang khas budi daya mandarin.

Sepertinya, ini ruang makannya.

"Sasori, sudah puang kau…" aku medengar suara lain di ruangan ini. Suaranya terdengar renta,

"Obaasan?" Sasori-senpai menjawab.

"Huh, sudah berapa bulan kau tak pulang. Padahal kau kan sedang liburan sekolah. Sempatkanlah Sasori, untuk pulang. Baasan kan sendiri di sini," kata si Nenek tersebut. Sedari tadi hanya nyerocos, lalu tatapan matanya beralih padaku.

"Hei, siapa gadis ini Sasori?" tanyanya dengan suara yang khas orang tua. Tak ada yang bisa kulakukan selain tersenyum canggung.

"Ehm, dia…"

"Pacarmu eh? Wah, sekali pulang kau membawa kekasih. Hebat kau Nak," ucap Nenek itu sambil mendekatiku. "Siapa namamu, cantik?" tanyanya. Aku menjawabnya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalaku yang tentunya tak gatal,

"Aku-"

"Baasan, bisa ikut aku sebentar?" kata Sasori-senpai. Nenek itu tampak keras kepala.

"Eh, cantiknya…Tapi, hey Sasori! Kau mencari wanita yang warna rambutnya hampir sama denganmu! Apa jadinya warna rambut anak kalian nanti eh? Biru? Hijau? Ungu?" kulihat Nenek itu mulai bicara ngelantur.

Bibirnya yang tak mempunyai gigi itu, terlihat komat-kamit menggemaskan. Dan kantung di matanya begitu mergeliat malas.

Tapi aku sempat merasakan wajahku memanas.

"Baasan, sepertinya pikunmu kumat. Ayo ikut," kata Sasori-senpai. Ia begitu halus bicara pada sang Nenek. Ah, pria yang benar-benar berbakti.

"Ah, siapa namamu Nak?" Nenek itu tak menggubris Sasori-senpi. Bahkan menanyaiku,

"Sakura. Haruno Sakura," Ucapku ragu. Tak henti-hentinya aku meringis menahan tawa karna kelakuan Nenek itu. Beitu lucu wajahnya yang keriput,

"Bagus sekali. Hei Sasori, nanti anakmu di namakan Sakuri saja. Itu pantas. Hahahaha," sepertinya benar Nenek itu rada mengalami gangguan saraf otak tua. Lihat saja, bicaranya Nampak ngelantur dan ia tertawa lepas seperti itu. Menakutkan,

"Baasan, kau tak boleh bicara begitu. Ayo ikut," Sasori-senpai Nampak membawa lembut Nenek itu dan menaruhnya di dalam kamar yang di dekat situ.

"Aduh maaf Sakura. Baasan memang sudah pikun," kata Sasori-senpai sambil menggaruk pipinya. Ia Nampak begitu canggung. Aku hanya tersenyum geli,

"Pikun? Tapi masih ingat betul padamu ya senpai? Haha, dia lucu." Ucapku.

"Hah, dia memang begitu. Yasudah, ayo makan." Ajak Sasori-senpai. Aku hanya mengangguk singkat,

….  
….

"Bagaimana keadaannya!" ucap seorang gadis berambut pirang denga nada yang tinggi.

"Aku tak tahu, aku tak sadarkan diri saat para warga menyelamatkan mobil kami," ucap si pria berambut hitam panjang dengan nada yang putus asa. Ia bolak balik menghela nafas frustasi.

"Apakah Teme masih hidup?"

Glepakk

"Awww!" rintih pria berambut pirang itu. Uzumaki Naruto namanya.

"Kalau kau selalu memperkeruh keadaan Naruto, lebih baik kau pulang!" tukas Ino-wanita pira tadi.

"Iya maaf," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap kepalanya yang tadi sehabis di hadiahi sebuah bogem oleh Ino.

"Kalau begitu-"

"HAI ITACHI-SENPAI! BAGAIMANA KEADAANMU!" teriak seseorang dengan nada yang cukup membuat kuping berdenyut nyeri. Jaket awan hitamnya Nampak tak berbentu sempurna.

"Pssst, diamlah Tobi." Sebuah suara yang begitu elegan tampak memprotes tindakan si empunya topeng lollipop.

Itachi mendengus sebal. Perasaannya mulai malas jika teman-temam Akatsuki-nya menjenguknya jikalau dia dalam keadaan keruh seperti ini.

Bukan malah memberi jalan keluar. Tapi malah memperkeruh jalan keluar. Apalagi Tobi yang cerewetnya minta ampun. Huh,

"Kau tak apa Itachi? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Sasuke?" Pein Nampak turun tangan ikut menanyai. Tak sesuai dengan wajahnya yang tetap saja datar.

"Aku tak apa. Hanya memar dan luka ringan biasa. Itu masalahnya, Sasuke kritis." Ucap Itachi. Matanya mulai menerawang kosong.

Yang lain sontak diam. Tak ada yang berani bicara. Termasuk Tobi si biang kerok pun diam seribu bahasa.

Jika dalam keadaan begini, tak ada yang berani banya bicara oleh Itachi. Takut menjadi tindak pelampiasan nantinya.

Begitu juga dengan anak kelas 2 yang lain. Mereka Nampak priahatin atas apa yang telah terjadi oleh kedua kakak-beradik romantis Uchiha itu. Mereka namapak meringkuk dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing.

Hening…

"Bagaimana kejadiannya sih?" tanya Konan. Itachi menghela nafas, lalu memnjawab ragu.

"Kami berniat mencari Sakura-"

"Apa? Sakura? Oh, ya. Dimana dia? Aku tak melihatnya sedari tadi?" potong seseorang. Kisame.

"Dia hilang," jawab Itachi pelan. Wajah khas Uchihanya ia tundukan perlahan dan penuh penyesalan.

"Apa!" Ino kini yang angkat bicara. Matanya membelalak lebar. Dan gaduh kembali terjadi. Ruangan rawat inap ini Nampak begitu ramai karna ada sekitar dua puluh orang yang ada di dalamnya. Dan yang paling anehnya, sang pihak rumah sakit tak menegur itu.

"Ya, Sakura hilang. Dan kami bermaksud mencarinya," ucap Itachi yang kini dengan nada tenang. Sejuta rasa ia gunakan untuk menyembunyikan kekesalan beserta amarahnya agar tidak memuncak.

"Un, bodoh" ucap seseorang.

"Dasar si Bitch itu. Ampunilah mereka Dewa Jashin,"

"Hah, pasti menguras kantong itu nantinya,"

"GAWAT! AH! TOBI HARUS BAGAIMANA INI?"

"Huh, dasar anak kecil…"

"Amitaba…sancai sancai*plakk*"

"Memang apa sih masalahnya?" tanya Pein. Ia yang paling serius di antara anggota lainnya. Wajahnya masih tetap tampak stoic.

"Grrrr, pasti salah si Teme! Dasar bodoh!" Naruto Nampak emosi.

"Benar. Memang yang salah itu si Bodoh Sasuke. Ia yang membuat Sakura hilang," jelas Itachi. Suaranya terdengar lemah dan tenang. "Yang tololnya adalah, Ia bermaksud membawa Sakura kerumah Karin," lanjut Itachi. Dengan penekanan di kata 'Yang tololnya'

"APA? RUMAH KARIN? DASAR BODOH!" Ino mulai kebakaran jenggot. Sedangkan Nampak Sai yang sedang menenangkannya.

"Huh, benar kan. Dasar merepotkan,"

"Carilah Sakura dengan byakugan…"

"Teme bodoh!"

Tampak mereka yang sedang rebut sendiri. Tak lain dengan seorang blonde yang sedari tadi tak banyak mengeluarkan pendapat.

"Un, sama-sama impas. Itu salah Sasuke, un. Dan sekarang ia dapat karma, un." Ucap Deidara dengan nada kepuasan. Sontak Itachi menatapnya,

"Jangan bicara konyol kau,"

"Un? Peace…" ucap Deidara sambil menunjkan angka dua yang terbentuk V.

"Sasuke psikopat."

"Memang,"

Itachi sudah mulai panas atas komentar-komentar itu dengan cepat, ia turun dari ranjang dan menuju pintu keluar ruangan rawat tersebut. Bermaksud menjenguk Sasuke,

"Mau kemana kau Itachi?" tanya Pein. Itachi tak menoleh,

"Ke kamar Sasuke,"

Blamm

…  
…

Di tengah rembulan yang begitu damai. Di atas taman yang penuh dengan lampu kelap-kelip, kini aku tengah memijak. Entah mengapa, aku senang menyendiri dan melamun. Hatiku serasa tak enak.

"Sakura," suarau lembut itu kembali menyapaku. Aku menoleh,

"Ya?"

"Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu," ucap si pemilik rambut merah itu. Sasori.

"Bicara apa?" hatiku mulai tak enak.

Sasori mendekatiku lalu berutut di hadapanku. Aku sempat terlonjak kaget dan melonjat mundur. Tapi, maju lagi.

"Sakura…" Sasori menggapai sebuah kotak merah dari kantungnya dan menunjukannya pada Sakura. Kotak itu…

"Menikahlah denganku,"

Dan sekejap itu juga, terlihat sebuah kilauan yang terbias dari sebuah cincin perak yang terukir dua inisial,

'SasoSaku'

…..  
…..

"Bangunlah, Sasuke." Ucap Itachi. Kini ia tengah meratapi keadaan sang adik yang tengah berbaring tak berdaya di ranjang berdominasi serba putih itu. Mata Onyx-nya menyiratkan sebuah kasih sayang.

"Ngghh, Saku-ra…" gumam Sasuke. Sadar.

"Sasuke! Sudah sadar!" ucap Itachi sambil melompat. Ia bermaksud beranjak dan memanggil sang Dokter.

Namun, tangan lemah Sasuke melarangnya…

"I-tachi, mana Saku…" tanya Sasuke. Matanya Nampak belum terbuka sepenuhnya. Dan bibirnya terlihat gemetar.

"Sasuke, sudahlah. Jangan pikirkan dia dulu," ucap Itachi. Kini ia menatap fokus sang adik ddengan tatapan frustasi. Sasuke menggeleng.

"Cari, di-a Itachi…" Sasuke Nampak keras kepala. Dasar Uchiha,

"Tapi, kau ini masih lemah! Siapa yang akan menungguimu hah? Kau mau sendiri!"

"Tenang saja, Senpai…" ucap seseorang dari belakang. Sontak kedua Uchiha tersebut menoleh kesumber suara.

Itachi terbelalak kesal.

Sedangkan Sasuke masih tak merespon,

"Ada Karin disini, untuk tuan Uchiha muda…"

"Wanita jalang kau!"

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

**Wah wah*pudung***

**Sepertinya jauh melenceng dari otak sebelumnya. Sangat. Tapi, taka pa kan kalau saia munculkan beberapa konflik lagi? Haha, biar seru!*dihajar rame rame***  
**Dan sepertinya, Lemon akan muncul nanti nanti. Sekarang sedang sibuk dengan masalah nih, sabar ya! Dan sepertinya juga, aka nada hard SasoSaku nih.*ngelirik readers yang lagi ngacungin clurit***

**Haha, ngg kok. Kalau readers tak setuju, saia nggak akan akan gitu kok. Ya sudahlah. Lihat chapter depan saja! Semangat(?)!**

**Mind to RnR?**

**oh ya, **

**sakuri = SAKUra dan sasoRI. Haha, kidding^^**


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Enjoy!

.

.

.

Terlalu dini. Terlalu dini kah aku seperti ini? Serasa bagaikan seorang wanita malam. Berpindah-pindah, dari pria satu ke pria lainnya. Siapa yang malang sekarang? Oh, aku merasa diriku adalah wanita termalang di seluruh penjuru jagad raya. Di tinggalkan, di permainkan, di sakiti, di khianati, dan terbuang.

Malang untuk mencintai tetapi di khianati. Malang karna tulus tapi di kotori. Apakah, Kami-sama begitu membenciku? Sehingga mengambil miliku yang berharga? Aku, terlalu sakit.

Tapi, aku mohon. Izinkan aku kali ini saja mempertahankan rasa ini.

"Maaf senpai. Aku, tidak bisa…"

* * *

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Itachi bertanya pada wanita berambut merah marun yang kini tengah di ambang pintu. Wanita itu hanya tersenyum tanpa suara.

"Biarkan aku, ada di sini…" ujarnya pelan seraya mendekat. Tapi, saat itu juga Itachi mendengus keras menyebabkan hentakan. Membuat si wanita memekik pelan.

"Kau memang dari dulu pembawa sial…" Itachi berujar pelan, namun cukup dalam.

"Apakah…apakah aku selalu buruk di matamu? Apakah, aku tak bisa di terima dalam kehidupan kalian…? Apakah aku sangat buruk sehingga kau tak pernah merestui aku agar dengannya?" ujar Karin—wanita itu. Suaranya kini terdengar parau. Tak terdengar nada keangkuhan lagi di dalamnya.

Itachi mendecih. "Ya! memang selalu begitu! Kau, dan semua tentang dirimu buruk! Jadi, pergilah. Dan jangan pernah kembali…" Itachi mulai bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap Karin penuh kebencian.

Karin menghela nafas. Hening beberapa detik, selangnya. Diam seribu bahasa di antara mereka. Tak ada yang berani bicara. Sampai akhirnya, Karin memutuskan untuk bicara.

"Aku, sakit. Sangat sakit mendengar pernyataan tentang Sasuke dan wanita lain itu." Ujar Karin parau. "Kau tahu? Oh, mungkin kau tak tahu atau bahkan kau tak pernah tahu. Karna, hanya aku yang tahu apa yang terjadi dan hanya aku yang bisa mengerti akan diriku! Kau hanya penghancur masa depan antara aku dan Sasuke!" jerit Karin. Itachi membeliak,

"Jangan pernah berkata seakan kau yang tersakiti,"

"Ya! memang benar! Disini, akulah yang paling tersakiti!" Karin menjawab cepat. Deru nafasnya tak beraturan. Ia memandang Onyx Itachi nanar. Sedangkan Itachi, hanya tertawa mengejek.

"Aku tak mengerti maksudmu,"

"Kau…dan semua orang di luar sana, tak mengerti. Dan sampai kapan pun tak akan pernah mengerti…" kini air matanya mulai turun. Setetes demi setetes. Sehingga beralih deras.

Itachi terbahak, "Lihat! Lihat dia! Apa kau tahu? Dia sudah cukup tersakiti akan semuanya! Karnamu, karna kelakuan binalmu! Sedangkan Sakura? Saat mendengar namamu saja dia telah hilang di telan bumi! Ini semua karna adanya kau!"

"Bagus! Bagus jika wanita itu pergi! Setidaknya, ia yang membuat Sasuke merasa terbebani. Ya kan?" Karin mengusap air matanya. Seakan, dengan itu ia akan terlihat lebih tegar. Wajahnya yang terbingkai rambut panjang merah marun bermodel emo kini pucat pasi. Matanya yang sewarna dengan darah itu Nampak tak bercahaya dan berkantung.

"Cih. Aku cukup lelah bicara denganmu. Sekarang juga, kau pergi dari sini!"

Karin berlutut. "Aku mohon…biarkan aku menemaninya." Ia bicara di sertai tangis yang pecah. Itachi tetap tak bergeming, matanya terbelalak.

"Aku—"

"Ita-chi…biarkan i-a di-sini," Itachi segera menoleh ke sumber suara. Kini, ia melihat Sasuke setengah membuka matanya. Sepertinya ia belum sadar betul. "Bi-arkan ia bicara de-nganku…"

Itachi membeliak untuk ketiga kalinya tak percaya. Ada apa sih sebenarnya?

"Tidak. Kau sudah cukup sekarat. Dan kau tidak akan mati. Tentu bila dia tak ada—"

"Aku mo-hon…" Sasuke berujar pelan terputus-putus. Namun, itulah yang membuat hati sang Uchiha sulung luluh. Itachi menghentakan nafasnya secara beringas, lalu meleparkan pandangan penuh amarah pada Karin.

"Baik…" dan saat itu juga, Itachi pergi. Karin segera menghampiri Sasuke dengan langkah pelan. Ia berdiri tepat di samping ranjang Uchiha bungsu itu. Menatapi Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu.

Hening.

"Ma-afkan aku…" Sasuke berujar lirih. Membuat Karin meneteskan air matanya kembali.

"Kau…akan meninggalkan aku kan? Iya kan?" tanya Karin. "Aku, benar-benar merasa tak berguna…," ia terisak hebat. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ya, tubuh kurus rapuhnya bergetar. Tangan putih pucatnya menangkup mulutnya agar tak terlalu membuat suara bising.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya. "Aku tak menyangka ini akan terjadi…" ujarnya pelan. Kini, ia terlihat lebih sadar dan dapat membuka mata sepenuhnya. "Maafkan aku. Tapi…inilah yang terjadi,"

"Apa kau belum mengerti aku! Aku sudah cukup menderita!" pekik Karin. Sasuke masih tak bergeming. Tapi Karin tak perduli dan tetap melanjutkan perkataannya, "Hanya kau yang tahu aku. Hanya kau yang selalu mengerti aku sedari dulu…hanya kau…"

"Lalu aku harus apa?" Sasuke bertanya tak sabar.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku. Temani aku, sampai aku lenyap dari kehidupanmu…" Karin berkata lirih menyayat hati.

"Pergilah. Dan, temui aku nanti siang…kau di rawat di rumah sakit ini juga kan?"

* * *

"Kenapa…?"

"Karna aku…karna aku tak bisa. Ini tidak benar! Aku, bukanlah yang tepat untukmu senpai!" aku mulai melihat wajah kecewa itu. Wajahnya yang selalu menenangkan aku kala gelapnya hatiku. Ia selalu ada. Tapi…aku,

"Aku tahu. Kau pasti akan menolakku. Tapi, dengan itu membuatku sadar untuk aku harus lebih berusaha lagi. Untukmu," ujar Sasori-senpai pelan. Bukan senpai, bukan itu maksudku…

"Kenapa kau selalu ada saat aku butuh…?" aku berkata pelan. Seolah tak ingin di dengar oleh indra pendengarnya. Tapi, Sasori-senpai selalu tahu. Tahu diriku hingga apa yang ada di salam hatiku.

"Karna, aku merasa kau lah yang saat ini membutuhkan pertolongan. Walau kau menolakku, biarkan aku untuk memilikimu Sakura." Ujar Sasori-senpai. Senyum di wajahnya membuatku kembali damai.

Aku memalingkan wajahku. "Tapi nyatanya, kali ini aku tak ingin di miliki siapa pun. Biarkan aku kembali." Aku menatap Sasori-senpai mantap. Iris kami bertemu.

"Tidak,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa apanya Sakura? Kau menolakku, aku pun bisa menolak permintaanmu. Adil kan?" aku membeliak kesal. Kenapa jadi begini sih?

"Aku, akan pergi dari sini. Maka dari itu aku menolakmu. Sudahlah, aku mengantuk." Aku pun beranjak.

"Sakura, tunggu!"

"Apalagi!"

"Berikan aku kesempatan pasti mengapa kau menolakku!" aku terdiam seribu bahasa.

Otakku berjalan seiring apa yang ada di hai terkecilku. Aku menahan nafasku sejenak, lalu memejamkan mataku. "Karna aku, telah benar-benar mencintai Uchiha Sasuke. Maaf senpai,"

Maaf.

Maaf untuk hatimu yang tersakiti.

Terimakasih.

Terimakasih atas semua pengorbananmu padaku…

…senpai.

.

.

.

7 bulan kemudian.

Aku kini tengah berada di kamar tamu di rumah Saori-senpai. Sudah 7 bulan rupanya aku di sini. Dan 7 bulan itu, tak ada perubahan. Aku tahu, mungkin ini juga salahku yang tak mau berusaha membujuk Sasori-senpai agar membawaku , ini juga demi aku. Dan anak dalam kandunganku yang mulai membesar.

Hampir 8 bulan ia bersangkar di dalam rahimku. Tak terasa, sudah lama aku tak berkumpul bersama teman di sekolah. Aku sangat rindu pada -kira, bagaimana kabar mereka ya? apa mereka masih mengingatku?

Mungkin tidak. Nyatanya, hingga sekarang tak ada kabar untukku dari mereka. Yah, setidaknya itu yang kutahu.

Sasuke…

Aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Memberi pelukan hangat. Dan kecupan singkat di keningmu. Tapi, apa kau mengharapkan itu? Mungkin, kini kau telah bahagia. Bahagia.

Aku berada di sini tepat pada saat pergantian tahun ajaran.

Sasori-senpai lulus dengan nilai yang sempurna. Katanya, ini berkat dukunganku di saat ia ujian akhir. Dan sekarang, ia menjadi seorang mahasiswa. Mahasiswa dan ia juga memimpin perusahan elektronik di Suna. Perusahaan milik keluarganya.

Sasori-senpai, memperlakukanku dengan baik. Sangat baik. Sehingga membuatku nyaman, namun rasa bersalah yang besar masih terbayang di benakku. Aku, merasa berdosa telah meninggalkan kehidupanku sebenarnya.

Kapan aku akan kembali…? Entahlah.

"Hai Sakura," suara berat yang sangat kukenal menghampur lamunanku. Ah, Sasori-senpai telah pulang.

"Kau sudah pulang?" aku bertanya hanya sekedar basa-basi. Ia tak menjawab, namun ia mengangguk dengan senyum. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum biasaku.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hari ini?" tanyanya. Ia mulai mendekatiku yang duduk di sofa samping tempat tidur.

"Menyenangkan,"

Bohong. Ini sangat…membosankan.

"Hmm, lalu bagaimana dengan si kecil? Hai sayang, ayo bari salam pada paman." Ujar Sasori seraya mengelus pelan perut buncitku. Terasa, anak dalam kandunganku menendang-nendang dinding rahimku seakan mengerti ada orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Aku meringis sakit,

"Aw…dia sangat nakal," ujarku. Sasori-senpai hanya tertawa.

"Hei, jangan begitu. Lihat ibu, ia kesakitan karna dirimu. Kau sangat nakal ya…" Sasori-senpai membuat gerakan megelus perutku lagi.

Ya Kami-sama...aku begitu tak tega memudarkan senyum di wajah Sasori-senpai. Aku begitu tak kuasa nantinya jika harus meninggalkannya. Kami-sama, berikanlah Sasori-senpai kebahagiaan yang cukup. Saat aku tiada di sisinya nanti.

"Dia sangat sehat Sakura. Kau sangat pintar merawatnya," Sasori-senpai menatapku. Aku tersipu,

"Tentu, ini bukan hanya kerja kerasku saja. Nenek Chiyo yang memberiku beberapa tanaman herbal untuk kesehatan janin. Dia…sangat perhatian padaku."

"Hm, tentu. Walau dia sudah agak pikun, tapi masih ingat apa yang harus ia lakukan pada wanita hamil. Ia kan mantan dokter,"

Kami tersenyum bersama. Tak lama setelah itu, wajah Sasori-senpai berubah muram.

"Sakura…" Sasori-senpai memanggilku. Ia mentapaku lekat.

"Ya?"

"Jika kita kembali ke Konoha, maka apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanya Sasori-senpai. Aku hanya terdiam. Mendengarku diam, ia melanjutkan bicaranya. "Mungkin kau akan meninggalkanku ya?" ujarnya pelan.

"Sasori-senpai…"

"Aku akan kembali menjadi Sasori yang dulu. Mengemis akan dirimu," ucapnya. Ia mulai menunduk dan mengalihkan pandangannya kearah jendela. Iris coklatnya menggambarkan kepedihan yang medalam.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Kau akan tetap bahagia. Walau tanpa aku…" aku memelankan suaraku di akhir kataku. Lama kami terdiam, sampai akhirnya aku mengurkan tanganku untuk mengusap pipinya yang tak jauh dari jangkauanku.

Kau…selalu mudah di jangkau.

"Terimakasih. Karna selama ini kau mau ada di sisiku," ujar Sasori-senpai pelan. Aku hanya tersenyum, lalu mengangguk.

Lama kami terdiam.

"Sakura?"

"Apalagi…?"

Sasori-senpai menarik nafas dalam lalu menatapku. "Boleh aku memelukmu?"

Aku kembali terdiam. Tapi, tak lama aku tersenyum lalu menganggguk.

Saat itu juga, Sasori-senpai memeluku. "Terimakasih,"

* * *

Hiruk pikuk membahana di sekitar kota hijau penuh warna tersebut. Pohon melambai dengan hangatnya, burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Membuat suasana hati tenang serta damai. Udaranya pun sejuk,

"Hei Teme, kau tahu? Tadi Anko-sensei benar-benar marah besar padamu." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang. Naruto.

"Hn, Dobe." Gumam Sasuke. Kini, ia mulai menatap langit.

Sudah lama rupanya. Sudah lama ia tak melihat sosok pink sebenarnya.

Selama ini, ia hanya melihat sosok cantik terbingkai rambut di atas awan. Ya, di atas awan yang sulit di jangkaunya. Sosok pink yang kini entah kemana. Sosok pink yang kini meninggalkan bekas sayatan di hatinya. Sosok pink yang kini telah membuatnya bagai terhempas dari langit.

Remuk di telan perih.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum masam. Senyum yang biasa ia gunakan saat mengingat kembali sosok cantik ceria wajah Haruno Sakura. Yang kini, entah kemana.

Sasori.

Ia tahu, pasti Sasori lah di balik semua ini. Ia thu, pasti Sasori lah yang membawa Sakura pergi. Tapi, ia tak tahu. Kenapa, Sakura bisa semudah itu meninggalkannya. Ia tak habis pikir hanya karna kejadian 7 bulan lalu membuat Sakura pergi darinya.

Mungkin untuk selamanya.

Karna ia juga, tak yakin akan hal itu. Tak yakin bahwa Sakura masih mau memandangnya. Tak yakin bahwa Sakura mau memaafkannya. Maka dari itu, ia tak pernah bertekad besar membawa Sakura kembali.

Karna ia begitu takut. Takut kalau nanti hatinya yang akan hancur.

Haruskah, ia mencari Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya walau nantinya berakhir dengan penolakan dan sakit hati?

"…dan dia memandangku di saat itu. HEII Teme! Dengarkan aku tidak sih?" Sasuke yang rohnya baru kembali, hanya mengangguk pelan. Pandangan matanya masih kosong.

"Oh Teme, malang sekali nasibmu. Sudahlah Teme, jangan larut dalam kepediahan terus. Daripada kau merana seperti ini, lebih baik kau berusaha mencari Sakura-chan!" ujar Naruto. Ia juga cukup prihatin dengan keadaan teman plus rivalnya yang satu ini.

Ia merasa, Sasuke begitu kasihan. Dan patut di kasihani.

"Aku, tak mau di kasihani Dobe. Berhentilah menggangguku, lihat kekasihmu telah menunggumu." Ujar Sasuke pelan sambil menunjuk ambang pintu kantin. Terlihat di sana ada gadis indigo cantik tengah tersipu.

Sesaat Naruto langsung segera beranjak. "Okelah Teme. Sepertinya, aku harus pergi dulu. Jaa!" dan Naruto pun berlalu.

Tak ada lagi. Tak aka ada lagi, sosok terbingkai helaian merah jambu. Tak akan ada lagi, sosok terhiaasi hijau Zambrud. Semua telah musnah. Telah musnah seiring berjalannya waktu. Dan hilang di telan masa. Namun, semakin waktu bergulir, semakin juga ia—

Merindukan sang Haruno Sakura.

* * *

"Sudah pulang Sasuke?" Itachi menyapa dari balik pintu dapur. Yang di tanya tak menjawab melainkan menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Menenggelamkan kepalanya di bantal.

Itachi mendengus. Selalu begitu. "Tadi, ada orang yang mencarimu. Tapi, orang ini mengirimkanmu sebuah bingkisan…" Itachi bicara tanpa peduli apakah Sasuke mendengarnya atau tidak.

Daripada ia terus dicueki, lebih baik ia mengambil bingkisan itu yang terletak tak jauh dari sofa yang Sasuke tiduri. Dengan santainya, ia menendang bokong Sasuke. Dan sukses, membuat sang Uchiha bungsu salto. Itachi tergelak yang melihat Sasuke tengah meringis.

"Sialan kau…" gumam Sasuke. Ia menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan permusuhan, yang disambut ramah dengan Itachi dengan seringai.

"Hargailah orang Sasuke…" ujar Itachi. Ia mengambil tempat menjatuhkan dirinya di sofa yang sama dengan Sasuke. Tak lama, ia mengambil remot di sebelahnya dan mulia menghidupkan layar TV. Ia terlihat serius setalah TV itu hidup.

Sasuke mendengus jengkel. Dengan gerakan kasar, ia mengambil tas selempangnya dan beranjak menuju kamarnya. Berharap, di sana dewi Fortuna menjaga kententramannya dari semua kejahilan Itachi yang semakin merajalela. Tapi, siapa sangka? Dengan sikap Itachi yang benar-benar mengganggu ketengan orang lain, menghasilkan manfaat yang besar.

Buktinya, dengan kelakuan Itachi yang merepotkan, Sasuke jadi merasa terbebani dan jarang merenung lebih menyempatkan diri berkelahi, adu mulut, lempar bantal, saling berebut makanan, atau adu memancing oleh Itachi. Tentu tanpa Sasuke sadari, itu sangat membantu dirinya larut dari kesedihan.

Sedangkan Itachi? Tentu itu memang maksudnya. Sekarang saja, ia lebih memilih meluangkan waktunya dirumah daripada menghabiskan waktu di fakultas jurusan Ekonominya. Ia lebih memilih menemani Sasuke yang tak menerimanya dibanding dengan Genk-nya –Akatsuki—yang sangat membuthkannya.

Ia terlalu tak tega dengan Sasuke. Ia tak mau melihat adiknya selalu larut dalam kemuraman. Baginya, melihat Sasuke seperti itu, sama saja menyiksa dirinya. Kepergian Sakura dari hidup mereka, membuat semuanya berubah. Sasuke bukan tipe orang jahil lagi seperti dulu, suka menyendiri, menulis buku harian, dan bergelut dengan alat musik, seperti menggitar atau bermain piono. Bahkan, ia sering menyiksa dirinya dengan bermain Basket di lapangan umum dekat kompleks-nya hingga tengah malam.

Walau baginya, itu bermanfaat, tapi itu juga mempunyai efek samping. Sasuke telah menjadi seseorang yang pekerja keras. Ia lebih sering mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah memang, namun bukan itu yang Itachi mau.

Ia lebih memili Sasuke yang dulu. Sasuke yang selalu menyambut mulutnya dengan bualan abstrak. Sasuke yang selalu melemparnya dengan bantal saat mereka berkumpul di ruang santai berdua. Sasuke yang memilih pergi keluar rumah bersama teman-teman dan bersenang-senang.

Itachi meringis.

Ia memang belum terbiasa melihat adiknya menjadi tipe orang yang sok sibuk, pekerja keras dan kelelahan. Itu terlalu tak pantas bagi seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Sasuke, buka ini. Aku curiga, itu isinya bom." Itachi mulai memecah keheningan. Sasuke sudah mulai melamun lagi. Dan itu berarti buruk.

Sasuke menggeleng dengan satu kali gerakan. "Kau saja,"

Itachi mengangkat bahu sok acuh. Dan dia, mulai menuruti apa kata sang adik. Sejujurnya, memang dia sempat penasaran juga sih, apa isi dari bingkisan misterius—eh, bagaimana tak misterius? Tau-tau ada di balkon rumahnya—dan itu sangat membuat batin Itachi tersiksa. Dengan mati-matian ia menahan agar tidak mebuka bingkisan itu sampai Sasuke pulang.

"Ookeeee…" Itachi merobek bungkusnya dengan sekali gerakan lagi. Dan bumb! Ia tinggal melihat isinya.

Itachi membukanya pelan. Dan ia sempat menyerkit setelah ia melihat sepucuk ketas tereselip di dalamnya. Itachi memutar otaknya. Cukup membingunkan kalimatnya,

'Bunga yang telah kau tanam telah tumbuh dengan subur. Karna seorang malaikat telah merawatnya dan memberikannya pupuk setiap hari. Di siram dengan air murni, dan di kasihi sepenuh hati. Dan cepat atau lambat, bunga itu akan mekar dan memancarkan pesonanya pada sang penanam. Cepat atau lambat.'

Dan sang Uchiha sulung, semakin mengerutkan keningnya saat ia melihat satu bucket bunga sakura.

* * *

Aku meletakan telunjuknya di atas dagu. Ini benar-benar menyenangkan. Sasori-senpai mengajakku ke sebuah toko busana Wanita hamil. Dengan riang dan kedua tangan kuletakkan di perutku yang makin mebesar, aku melangkahkan kakiku kesalah satu kelompok kumpulan baju-baju dress. Dress di sini sangat cantik dan anggun.

Aku, sudah mulai relaks dan memilih dengan santai. Dan, mengelilingi beberapa toko. Dan sampai akhirnya, Sasori-senpai mengajakku untuk meninggalkan toko-toko tersebut. Karna kebutuhan telah terpenuhi.

"Kita makan sushi di siang ini." Ujar Sasori. Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak. Sudah bosan," jawabnya. Aku menatap Sasori-senpai yang tengah memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Hampir setiap hari, aku selalu menurutimu. Dari hanya makan es krim saja, atau makan brokoli, salad, aku sudah menurutimu. Dan makanan sapi itu—"

"Itu semua bukan makanan sapi senpai," aku memotong.

"—yah apalah yang kau anggap itu. Oke, itu benar-benar membuatku merasa khuwatir denganmu Sakura. Kau selalu makan-makanan sa—maksudku, kau menjadi vegetarian semenjak kehamilanmu menginjak usia lima bulan. Itu buruk untuk kesehatanmu Sakura. Makanlah makanan yang mengandung karbohidrat." Sasori-senpai mulai menatapku dengan tatap kasihnya. Dan yeah. Tatapan itu selalu membujukku agar aku selalu menurut padanya.

Dan nyatanya, aku dan kepala kerasku yang menang. Sasori-senpai, selalu mengalah. Yah, bakatku. Sasori-senpai memang selalu luluh jika sudah begini.

"Aku tak mau, senpai. Kau mau? Anakku ini mati gara-gara permintaannya tak di turuti?" Sasori-senpai menelan ludah. Terlihat dari lehernya yang bergerak naik-turun. Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Dia. Tidak. Akan. Mati. Sakura."

"Akan! Karna, aku, tidak akan pernah mau mengisi perutku lagi, jika tidak dengan makanan yang kuminta," Sasori-senpai mendesah frustasi. Salah satu hal yang kusenangi dalam diri Sasori-senpai.

"Sakura…Sakura…Sakura, sayang. Kau benar-benar racun. Okeee…jadi, apa maumu?" Sasori-senpai menatapku garang. Aku menyeringai puas.

"Telur dadar Tomat!"

"Yayaya. Apa katamu lah," dan kami pun, tancap gas.

* * *

Sasuke menatapi layar laptopnya dengan seksama. Tugas sekolah memang benar-benar membuatnya hampir beruban. Walau otak jeniusnya yang memang sudah terbiasa, terkadang ia juga merasakan kesulitan. Sepertinya, para sensei sialan itu benar-benar ingin menyiksanya.

Memilihnya menjadi Ketua Murid. Di jadikan Ketua Organisasi. Ketua Tim Basket.

Menguras otak dan memeras keringatnya betul-betul itu semua. Tak aplah, yang penting, tinggal satu tahun lagi ia lulus. Apa? Satu tahun? Ah, sepertinya aku akan lulus dengan diri berubah menjadi mayat. Pikirnya.

"Makan makananmu!" suara seseorang memecahkan pikirannya. Dengan sekali tarikan nafas, Sasuke menyahut.

"JANGAN GANGGU AKU SILAN!" kesal. Jujur. Ia sangat kesal. Dan suara Itachi, makin mebuat dirinya semakin mendidih. Ia benar-benar tak mau diganggu sepertinya. Mukanya memerah menahan amarah. Matanya berkantung.

Sial! Sial! Ulangan Matematika. Pelajaran Fisika. Pelantikan Siswi Baru. Lomba antar Sekolah.

ARRRRRGGGHH!

'BRAKKK!'

"Sasuke! Ada tamu! Buka pintunya!" Sasuke menggeram. Sepertinya, Itachi benar-benar tuli. Atau, ia sekarang telah menjelma menjadi 'Manusia-Tak-Peka-Sedunia'. Tidak tahu apa? Macan tengah mengamuk?

Itachi, hidupmu tak lama lagi…pikirnya.

Dengan gerakan bagai tornado, Sasuke menuruni tangga. Semua yang ada di hadapannya, ia sepak ketepi. Bermaksud menyerang Itachi. Membuatnya babak belur, akan mengurangi amarahnya. Ya, pasti. Si bodoh itu, memang benar-benar mengganggu.

"Itachi!" geramnya. Itachi menoleh dengan tatapan santai.

"Siapa tamunya Sasuke? mencariku?"

"Apanya yang tamu? Kepalamu itu yang mencarimu! Kau itu…menyebalkan sekali sih! Bisakah kau mengunci mulutmu sekali sehari saja? Berhenti menggangguku, idiot—"

'TETTT'

Bel berbunyi. Benar. Ada tamu. Dan sekarang, kepala Sasuke benar-benar mendidih. Ia mengambil tongkat golf di dekat tangga, dan berlari kerah pintu depan. Di mana akan menyembulnya sang tamu. Dengan kasar, Sasuke membuka pintu.

'Ceklekk'

Dan benar saja—

Tunggu. Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya kaku. Dadanya seakan bergemuruh karna sepertinya Jantungnya pindah keperut. Kakinya melemah. Ia berlutut,

Di depan sang Haruno Sakura yang tengah penuh menatapnya.

.

.

.

Tbc.

* * *

**Arzhetty note's : Come back dengan tampang baru dan gaya baru*jaahh T.T* Nginget fic yang satu ini. Walau saia merasa, ni fic dah mulia garing dan sinetron banget critanya*yeah, I can see it ;)* Tapi, apapun yang terjadi harus saia harus bisa dan pasti bisa membuat fic ini terus berjalan sesuai yang saia pikirkan. Akhirnya bisa update nih fic kadang update-nya ampe berabad-abad*hiperbola-nyaaa* saia kadang gatel sendiri. Fic orang mah udah pada jauh-jauh, yang dulu sepantaran sama saia. Nah saia? Masih di sini mulu. Jadul ah…Oh yah! Masalah pename yang gonta-ganti mulu, itu hobi. Hehehe, maklumilah friend :D**

**Saia akan usahakan update kilat. Bener. Bila perlu 2 hari lagi. Tergantung dengan keadaan. Tapi, InsyaAllah deh :D**

**Micon ; Hai Micon! Semakin lama, saia jadi penasaran sama kamu. Hee…nama FB kamu apa nak? Biar ku add :D hehehe. Makasih ya, kamu memang setia*peyukciumMicon* Kamu buat acc aja say :D atau nanti kubantu buat. Habis, kalau balas-balasan via riview ga enak. Mending nanti PM-an :D**

**Ka Hime Shiseiten ; INI UDAH UPDATE, SAYYY! Makasih kau selalu ingatkan diriku :D*peyuk-dihajar karna lama update* Yosh! Arigatoo! Jangan bosen ingatkan daku T.T**

**N. P. N-11CC ; Cyne!*nguber Cyne* Tenang jeng, akan kuusahakan ngga terlalu berat. Karna (mungkin) bentar lagi ending T.T hehe. Arigatooo dah riview*ciumCyne-apaan sih nih orang***

**Shinji Aishiteru ; Maaf say. Aku ga bisa jelasin di chap ini knapa Karin tiba-tiba nyembul (?) tapi, usahakan chap depan! Tunggu ya! pasti update cepet(mudah-mudahan) xixixi.**

**DAN ARIGATO JUGA UNTUK SEMUA YANG UDAH RIVIEW! BIKIN GW SEMANGAT! DO'AKAN UPDATE 3 HAR- EH 4 HARI AGAIN. EH…UM, TAU LAH. YANG PENTING GA LAMA. SEBELUM LEBARAN! :D**

**Numpang promosi. Ada yang suka sakura centric? saia baru buat. Dan pertama kali buat Sakura centric. Haha, korksi ya :D*plak bhuag! banyak bacot lo!***


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Rated : M

Enjoy, guys :D

.

.

.

"Oh Sakura…Sakura..." Sasuke terus menggumamkan namaku. Kedua lututnya menahan seluruh berat badannya, kepalanya menatap ke depan kosong. Ia bersimpuh di hadapanku. "Sakura…"

Kurasakan Itachi mengambil langkah cepat menuju kearah kami. Ketempatku, Sasori-senpai dan Sasuke berada. Ia berdiri di belakang Sasuke, memandangiku tak percaya. Tak ada yang berani bicara. Ya, kurasakan itu. Kebisuan melanda.

"Maaf…maaf…maaf,"

Sasuke. Oh Sasuke,

"Kau…kembali,"

Tentu, niisan. Kau kira ini rohku? Berterimakasihlah pada pria jangkung yang ada di belakangku sekarang ini. Bila perlu, bersujud sekalian.

"Sepertinya, kepergianku sedikitpun tak mengusik kalian. Itu bagus," ujarku pelan. Sebisa mungkin, sedalam mungkin, aku memendam nada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

Sasuke bangkit. Ia benar-benar berubah. Tubuhnya Nampak lebih jangkung dan kurus. Matanya berkantung dan pucat. Apa yang terjadi? Apakah ia habis berendam selama berhari-hari?

"…mati"

A-apa?

"Kau ingin tahu yang terjadi? Di sini, mati." Ujar Sasuke seraya menepuk dadanya. Lalu, kualihkan pandanganku pada matanya. Ku perhatikan Onyx-nya secara seksama. Matanya berubah. Sorot ketajam di dalam Onyx-nya, aku tak melihatnya. Telah hilang, kemana? Apakah wanita maroon itu melakukan sesuatu padanya?

"Aku tak mengerti…" suaraku mula parau.

Kumohon. Jangan menetes…

"Kau salah paham. Semua salah paham. Kau tak mau dengar penjelasanku dulu. Itu semua salah paham. Semuanya. Salah paham…" Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengayunkannya. Mengisyaratkan seperti tanda silang.

"Aku mendengarmu. Sangat jelas waktu itu, kau mengusirku...membuangku…"

"Kumohon! Lepaskan semua tentang masa lalu, kau, aku, dia, dan siapapun yang telah menghalangi hidup kita. Tolong, jangan pernah kau ungkit lagi. Kau sudah kembali, dan itu berarti besar bagiku! Kau sudah menginjakan kakimu di rumahku—rumah kita dan itu berarti penting bagiku. Kau sudah kembali, dan kau, tak akan pergi lagi!"

"Lepaskan? Jangan pernah bilang lepaskan! Siapa yang mulai, dan dia tak bisa mengakhiri ini begitu saja. Ini cukup bagiku. Dengan sikapmu yang dulu, yang sempat membuat—Oh Kami-sama membuatku gila! Dan aku, tak akan rela, sampai kapanpun aku tak akan pernah rela dengan semuanya. Dengan kau menduakan aku, dengan dia!"

"Itu masa lalu! Dan kita, masih bisa membuka lembaran baru! Aku, kau, dan bayi kita, semua butuh masa depan! Bukan masa lalu!"

"Jangan pernah ungkit tentang bayi! Kau, sama sekali tak memikirkannya. Dan kau, sama sekali tak ada di sisiku. Bukan kau, bukan kau yang ada di sisiku…melainkan orang lain! Pria lain yang kini benar-benar menyayangiku!"

Sasuke terdiam. Wajahnya berubah merah, menahan amarah. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Dan menghentakannya. Ia menatapku putus asa. "Kau…tak pernah ada," lirihku.

"Aku ada bila kau ada! Aku selalu ada jika kau inginkan! Buktinya, kau pergi meninggalkanku!"

"Apa? Siapa meninggalkan siapa? Buka matamu! Tajamkan pendengaranmu! Aku ada, waktu itu. Saat kau mebawaku untuk ke rumahnya. Mendatanginya, dan itu sangat menyakitiku. Apalagi saat mendengarmu menyebut namanya dan mengusirku. Sungguh, sangat sakit di sini,"

Dengan sekali gerakan, Sasuke mencengkram erat kedua bahu. Aku menepis, "Jangan sentuh aku."

"Lalu, untuk apa kau ke sini? Kau ke sini untuk mengemis aku agar kembali padamu kan? Karna kau, sudah bosan dengan dia!" Sasuke menodong tajam kearah belakangku. Tepat berdiri Sasori-senpai di sana.

"Tutup mulutmu, berengsek! Dan jangan pernah kau menunjuknya dengan tangan kotormu,"

Sasuke tertawa. Ya, tertawalah. Dan kau tak merasakan sakitnya hatiku saat melihat sikap batumu itu kan? Uchiha Sasuke?

"Cukup. Aku akan pergi. Sambutan yang meriah sekali, aku cukup terharu."

Jangan…

…menetes.

Tidak! Tidak bisa!

Sasuke terkesiap. Aku segera berbalik, dan Sasori mengekoriku di belakang. Ah, jangan sampai ia melihatku menangis. Benar, seharusnya aku menurut padamu Sasori-senpai. Mungkin menikah denganmu secara sah lebih baik. Seperti ini, membuatku benar-benar sakit.

Saat sudah sampai di halaman, aku terlonjak saat tiba-tiba Sasuke berada di depanku. Ia momotong jalanku dan menatapku. Expresinya sulit di tebak.

"Jangan pernah pergi, setelah kau kembali, Nona Uchiha." Aku menatapnya.

Lihat? Lihat aku, tuan muda Uchiha…lihat aku yang seperti ini.

"Tak ada yang harus di pertahankan. Urusanku sudah beres di sini, jadi aku harus kembali."

"Kambali? Kembali kemana? Jangan tolol, Sakura! Di sini, rumahmu."

"Aku, tidak akan pernah, membiarkanmu, lari dari semua ini. Skandal konyol ini. Kita. Harus. Bicara." Aku tertawa. Dan sekejapnya, melihat raut wajahnya yang kesal. Hah, kenapa tidak tertawa juga sekalian? Melihatku tertawa terbahak dengan berurai air mata. Lucu kan?

"Tidak ada lagi—"

"Ada, jalang!" Semua terkesiap. Sasuke meneguk ludahnya. Terlihat dari gerakan gugupnya. Teruskan Sasuke, katai aku dengan kata-kata kotormu. Setelah kau puas, segera saja kau buang aku.

"Kau tak pantas bicara begitu padanya, Sasuke." Sasori menyela. Kudengar dari suaranya, ia maju beberapa langkah. "Sama sekali, tak ada hak bagimu. Untuk bicara. Seperti itu."

"Diam kau, sialan! Lebih baik pergi dari sini!" Sasuke bicara cepat dengan ekspresi penuh emosi. Ia menatapku dan Sasori bergantian. "Kau merusak suasana…"

"Tidak. Dia, akan terus bersamaku." Ujarku tajam.

"Hentikan semua ini…" Itachi menyela. "Kau, dan kau memang harus bicara. Sedangkan kau, Sasori. Ikutlah denganku. Biar mereka yang mengurusi urusan mereka."

Sasori tak merespon. Namun, ia bergerak pasrah menuju kearah Itachi. Aku tahu, ia benar-benar menyerahkan kendali padaku.

Kini, kami berdua. Saling tatap penuh waspada. Penuh dengan saling mengintrogaisi. Dan menilai satu sama lain. Serta, penuh dengan putus asa. Ya, aku tahu apa yang kau rasakan Sasuke. Karna aku, selalu melihatmu.

"Aku tak mengerti…kenapa hidupku jadi begini…" gumamku parau. Ia muali menatapku. Sepertinya ingin menimpali kalimatku, tapi dengan cepat aku melanjutkan. "Ibuku…ayahku…kau…teman…aku tak mengerti apa arti kalian dalam hidupku."

Dan saat itu juga, aku merasakan air mataku tumpah. Ya, tumpah. Sepenuh-penuhnya kubendung dan sekarang adalah akhirnya.

"Padahal, aku setiap hari…setiap hari berdo'a, memohon pada Kami-sama. Dan tadinya kau sangat yakin, pasti Kami-sama akan memberikan yang terbaik untukku. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku belum bisa merasakannya…sedikitpun belum. Atau, apakah sekarang ini telah menjadi yang terbaik? Aku tidak mengerti…"

Aku menarik nafas dalam dan mulai merasakan tubuhku melemas. Kurasakan sesuatu yang menerjang perutku tiba-tiba. Sesuatu, dan itu membuatku merasa seperti tersengat listrik. Dengan sekuat tenaga, kutahan rasa sakit itu. Dan meneruskan kembali bicaraku,

"Aku hanya ingin dikasihi…oleh orang-orang yang ada di sekelilingku. Mendapatkan kasih sayang dari mereka. Dan aku pun begitu…aku…akan mengasihi mereka, mencintai…saling mengerti…" suaraku hampir hilang. Oh tolong, siapapun. Tolong aku.

Sepertinya aku kontraksi. Dan yang parahnya, aku merasakan sesuatu mengalir di selangkanganku.

"Akhhh!" Sasuke menyadari perubahanku. Ia yang ada di hadapanku, segera mengambil langkah seribu dan menyangga tubuhku. Kakiku lemas. Kepalaku pening. Aku merasakan, perutku seperti di tendang dan di remas kuat.

Aku mencengkram lengan Sasuke yang terlapisi jaket. Mulutku, tak henti-hentinya mengerang.

"Sa-sakura! Kena-Itachi! Sa-sakura, ada apa-ah!" dengan cepat, Sasuke membopongku dan membawaku kedalam mobil terdekat. Ia memperlakukanku dengan pelan-pelan dan meniduriku di jok belakang. Aku meringis.

"Kau, harus tahan. Aku akan mengambil kunci dan kita akan ke rumah sakit."

Tolong.

Ini seperti neraka. Sakit sekali.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya aku merasakan kalau mobil ini berjalan. Aku menahan sebisa mungkin agar aku tak menjerit.

"Kita, akan sampai. Bertahanlah. Demi siapapun. Tolong. Apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi…" kudengar samar-samar Sasuke bergumam. Ia mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Ya, karna aku merasa mobil ini tak berasa apa-apa.

Tahan.

Tarik nafasmu…

…keluarkan.

Tarik. Keluarkan. Tarik. Ya…

"Akkkhhh! Ya Kami-sama, sakit sekali. Ah…"

Sampai pada akhirnya, aku merasakan tubuhku di angkat. Ah, itu wajah Sasuke. di depanku. Aku melingkarkan kedua tanganku di lehernya dan ia kurasakan ia berteriak 'Suster sialan! Tidak melihat orang sedang kesuasahan apa!'

Aku meringis. Ia sangat panik. Sepertinya.

Dan aku…

…bersyukur.

Ia masih memperdulikanku.

Dan akhirnya, gelap. Semuanya, menjadi sesunyi pemakaman dan sehitam malam.

* * *

"Tarik teruuuuussss! Yaa!"

"Aaaahh~!"

"Dorong perlahan!"

"Huuuuuuhh~!"

"Jangan berhenti, Nyonya Uchihaaa! Ayooo!"

"Aku tidak bisaaa!"

"Bisa, Sakura. Kau bisa. Bertahanlah, demi anak kita."

"Tidak bisaaa~!"

"Sasuke! Terus beri semangat pada Sakura! Ia gampang menyerah."

"Hn. Sakura, tarik. Dorong. Kau bisa. Ayo…"

"Tuliiii! Sudah kubilang aku tidakkkk—ahhhh!"

"Hoooeeee!"

"Fiuhhhh…"

"—bisa…"

"Ya ampun. Ya ampun…biar aku melihatnya,"

"Tidak tuan. Dia masih harus di mandikan,"

"Ta-tapi! Hey Sakura, terimakasih. Anak kita, laki-laki…"

Ya ampun. Kami-sama, terimakasih. A-apa? Laki-laki?

"Ahhhh!"

"Eeeh?"

"Nonyaa Tsunade! Sakura ingin melahirka lagi!"

"Apa!"

"Tarik terus Sakura!"

"Shizune? Benarkah? Oh ya tuhan. Pantas sangat sempit! Siapkan keperluan lagi! Dan Sakura! Tarik nafasmu! Yang kuat!"

"Fuuuuh, haaaah!"

"Lagiiii!"

"Sudaaah!"

"Tu-tunggu! Apa lagi yang akan terjadi?"

"Hey bocah bodoh! Cepat suruh istrimu menarik nafas lagi!"

"A-apa?"

"Sudaaah lakukan saja cereweet!"

'BUAGHHH'

"Hah, dasar bodoh! Sakura! Tarik! Kau bisa!"

"Hah, hah, huuuh—akhhh!"

"Hooeeeee~!"

"Anaknya perempuan Nonya Tsunadeee!"

"Shizune! Cepat siapkan tabung!"

"Baik Nonyaaa!"

"Ba-bayiku…"

Kembali gelap.

Tadi itu…

…apa?

* * *

Aku mengerjap. Kepalaku terasa pening berat. Tubuhku pun lemas. Tapi, lama-kelamaan, aku bisa membuka mataku dan mulai melihat kesekelilingku. Saat kulihat di sampingku, aku melihat sebuah kepala hitam—mungkin rambut—dan suara dengkuran.

Tadi malam itu, mimpinya…aneh.

Tapi! Tu-tunggu, ada yang aneh. Selangkanganku sakiiit!

Akkhhh! Sakit!

Tadi malam sebenarnya, mimpi apa sih? Aaaaaa~

"Ngngnghh…" aku terdiam. Jantungku berdegup kencang.

Aku meliat sosok itu mulai bangkit. Ta-Ya Kami-sama, dia Uchiha Sasuke!

"Kau sudah bangun?" aku tak merespon. Pasti bukan. Aku hanya terbawa memikirkannya terus saja. Tapiii! Tunggu dulu! Ada yang hilang dalam diriku! DIMANA PERUTKU? Maksudku, di mana perut buncitku? A-apa jangan-jangan…

"Kau pingsan selama 3 hari." Ujar Sasuke—sebenarnya, dia Sasuke bukan sih?—kini mulai duduk tegak. Tampangnya Nampak lelah. Aku menatapnya waspada. TI-daak. Dia melihatku saat aku melihatnya! "Kenapa kau ketakutan begitu?"

Aku menggeleng. Sebenarnya, dia makhluk apa sih? Kenapa mirip sekali dengan Sasuke?

"Sakura…? Kau sudah sadar kan?"

Aku terdiam. Sadar…? Apanya…? Sekarang, aku sedang mimpi kan…? Iya kan…? IYA KAN!

"AKHHHHH! Siapa kau!" aku menjerit. Makhluk itu berjenggit.

"Aku. Ya Tuhan, kau lupa aku? Ya-ya ampun…apa sih yang Nenek itu suntikan padamu? Biar kutanya dulu dengannya," ia beranjak. Secara spontan, aku menahannya.

"Tunggu." Ia menatapku aneh. "Se-seberanya, a-ku di mana?"

"A-apa? Sa-sakura…aku tahu, kau memang masih marah denganku. Tak mau menganggap diriku lagi. Tak mau melihatku lagi. Tapi Sakura, kumohon. Biarkan aku, menemanimu dulu. Sampai anak kita—"

Anak kita?

ANAK KITA?

"Tunggu!"

'Tarik nafas Sakura!'

'Kau pasti bisa…"

'Sakura, terimakasih. Anak kita laki-laki…'

'Nona Tsunade! Sakura mau melahirkan lagiii!'

'Ba-bayiku…'

"Bayiku…bayiku…BAYIKU! Dimana dia!" ingat! Aku ingat!

Jadi…itu

Bukan mimpi…?

Ya, tolol. Memang apalagi?

"Ya ampun…oh, Ya ampun. Kami-sama, anakku, aku, anakku…melahirkan…oh, Sasuke…ini nyata kan?" aku tergagap. Tak tahu mau bertanya dari mana dulu. Ya sudah, langsung saja kutanyakan semuanya dalam satu kalimat.

Sasuke memutar bola mata.

"Ya. Dan tanyakan satu-satu. Jadi, kau mau tanya dari mana dulu?" Sasuke kembali duduk. Ia menatapku. Menungguku bicara,

"Aaa…banyak. TAPI! Padahal kan usia kandunganku baru delapan bulan! Ta-tapi…kenapa bisa?" Sasuke mendengus menahan tawa. Ia menatapku aneh.

"Kau premature. Dan, memang akhir-akhir ini kandunganmu lemah. Sampai pada akhirnya, kau, tak kuat. Dan, ya. Kau menciptakan dua anak sekaigus." Sasuke berkata santai.

Apa-apaan dia ini? Bokongmu itu yang membuat aku menciptaka 2 anak sekaligus!

"Bagus sekali bahasamu," ujarku sinis. Ia tersenyum.

Hening.

"Terimakasih."

A-apa?

Ulangi. Satu kali lagi! Eh, tidak! 100 kali lagi!

"Terimakasih, kau telah berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untukku." Sasuke membuang pandangannya ke langit-langit. Aku menatapi lehernya yang bergoyang, berusaha menelan ludah. Aku tahu itu. Hey! Aku selau tahu Uchiha Sasuke! Tidak ingatkah, kalian?

"Mereka, sangat mirip aku. Sungguh. Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh selama ini tak ada di sampingmu. Akumerasakan penyesalan yang amat sangat. Sangat, hingga sampai ke ulu hatiku." Ia manarik nafas. "Aku memang salah. Yang terus mempertahankan egoku. Dan lebih memilih menunggumu untuk kembali padaku. Aku—ya, aku memang tidak berusaha keras mencarimu…tapi, aku sangat mengharapkan kau kembali."

"Hadir dalam hidupku lagi, walau sebagai musuhku seperti dulu. Atau asalkan kau terus memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Bokong Ayam' di depan Aula sekolah, atau bahkan, aku bersedia mengalah dan membiarkanmu memenangkan Game. Atau, aku bersedia kau naik ke punggungku dan kau menyuruhku untuk menggendongmu ke sekeliling kompleks. A-aku—"

'Greepp'

"Sssttt…ada yang sedang tidur di sini, jangan ribut." Ujarku. Aku mendekap erat tubuhnya.

Jangan bicara.

Dan membuat aku,

Makin tergila padamu…

"Ya…"

'Brakkk Jlebakkk Jduarr'

"Aku dulu!"

"Jangan berisik Narutooo!"

'Buagghhh'

"Diamlah, kalian ini benar-benar merepotkan…"

"Ino, Naruto! Hentikan,"

"Tapi—"

Apa…? Itu mereka…? Ya ampunn…teman-temanku.

"HEYYY! SAKURA-CHAAN!"

"Narutoooo! Diamlah!"

'Plak Buaghh'

"Kejam kau Ino…"

"Siapa peduli!" kulihat Ino. Ya ampun, ia bertambah gendut. Apa hanya perasaanku saja ya? "Forehead!"

"Pig!"

Aku menyambut pelukan Ino. Setelah Sasuke benar-benar menjauh tentunya. Kami berpelukan lama sekali hingga mendengar Tenten bicara.

"Sakura, aku tak menyangka. Sudah berbulan-bulan tidak melihatmu. Sekali melihat, langsung membelah diri jadi 3…" ujar Tenten. Yang diiringi jitakan mulus oleh Ino. "Diamlah botol maniak…" bisik Ino. Tenten mendengus.

"Yayaya, aku mengerti. Senasib sih," ujar Tenten. Ia menyeringai seraya menatap Ino. Aku mengangkat alisku tinggi.

"Apa? Senasib? Maksudmu?" tanyaku. Tenten melemparkan pandangannya padaku.

"Dia isi, 3 bulannn…" ujar Tenten. Ino merah padam. Aku sweatdrop.

Ya ampun. Ino…benarkah?

"Memang teman yang aneh. Setelah tahu Ino isi, paman Inoichi langsung menyeret Sai kegereja. Ya ampun, itu sangat memalukan. Aku saja, yang melihatnya malu."

"Kenapa memang?" tanyaku. Tenten nyengir.

"Saat Sai berada di kamar mandi sekolah. Kamar mandi di dobrak oleh paman Inoichi, dan Sai, yang hanya memakai kolor saja, diseret keluar. Hahaha-hhmmf"

"Diam sialan." Ino langsung membekap mulut Tenten. Ya ampun, keterlaluan selali.

"Hmmhmahff!"

"Aku mau lihat anak Sakura-chan! Mana ya…ITU DIA!"

"Jangan sentuh, Dobe."

"Tolonglah, Teme. EH YA AMPUN Teme! dia makin hari makin tampan dan cantik saja!"

"Hn, Dobe. Berisik."

"Ya ampunn! Aku iri! Sakura-chan, aku boleh minta juga padamu ya?"

"Apa yang kau katakan barusan, Dobe?"

"Hehehe, Sakura-chan kan pintar membuat anak. Aku boleh menitipkan anakku—"

'Buaaghh'

"AKHHHH! Kenapa selalu aku yang dipukul!"

"Berisik!"

Apa'kah, semua telah kembali…? Seperti dulu? Dan mereka, benar-benar belum melupakanku. Masih mengharapkan aku kembali. Terimakasih, semua. Sekarang aku tahu, apa gunanya kalian dalam hidupku. Aku sangat senang. Kami-sama…

Sasori-senpai

Di mana? Apa yang tengah ia lakukan?

Apa terjadi sesuatu dengannya? Bagaimana pun juga, aku harus berterimakasih dengannya! Dia, yang selalu ada. Kami-sama, tolong berkati dan berikan kedamaian abadi padanya. Aku, menyayanginya. Dia telah kuanggap kakakku sendiri.

Ya ampun. Serasanya, baru kemarin aku berada di Suna. Serasa, baru kemarin Sasori-senpai member kejutan padaku. Setelah makan-makanan di kedai, ia langsung bicara 'Sakura, kita akan kembali Konoha.' Dan saat itu, hampir saja. Hampir saja jantungku melompat keluar.

Dan seperti baru kemarin saja, aku beradu mulut dengan Sasuke. Ya ampun…singkat sekali segalanya.

Jangan munculkan wajahnya di hadapanku lagi jika ia masih mencintaiku Kami-sama. Atau biarkan, ia bahagaia di depanku. Dengan cinta yang lain.

Sasori-senpai….

…terimakasih.

* * *

Setelah satu minggu ada di rumah Sakit, sekarang saatnya aku pulang. Sasuke tengah membereskan barang-barangku dan kulihat ada 2 orang baby sister di sana. Aku dan Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyewa 2 orang baby sister agar merawat anak-anak kami.

Karna, aku juga telah mengambil keputusan. Bahwa aku akan mengejar Paket C. Dengan susulan sekolah nantinya. Jadi, kemungkinan besar, kami jarang di rumah.

"Ayo…" Sasuke membopongku dan membawaku keluar ruangan. Sejauh ini, aku telah membaik dengan berjalan, atau melakukan semua kegiatanku sendiri. Yah, walau masih sedikit membutuhkan bantuan Sasuke.

Setelah sampai di lapangan parkir, Sasuke membukakan samping pengemudi. Dan kedua jok belakang, di isi oleh kedua baby sister yang masing-masing menggendong anakku. Aku tersenyum. Akhir-akhir ini memang mereka tidak rewel.

Dengan izin Sasuke, aku berhasil menggendong anak perempuanku. Ya ampun…dia mirip sekali dengan Sasuke. Hanya pipinya saja yang ranum. Tidak tirus seperti Sasuke.

Mata Onyx-nya, dan rambut hitam kebiruannya. Anakku yang laki-laki juga sama. Semua yang berdarah Uchiha memang selalu berambut hitam dan bermata Onyx. Ya, itu yang kulihat dari semua keluarga Sasuke. Mungkin, hanya aku saja yang aneh nantinya.

"Kita mau kemana, Sasuke?" tanyaku pada Sasuke. Yang kuketahui, ini bukan jalan menuju rumah. Tapi…mau kemana?

Sasuke terdiam. Ia hanya menghentakan dagunya kesebuah plang. Aku membeliak. Pemakaman?

"Si-siapa…" gumamku.

Dan kita pun turun setelah memarkirkan mobil. Pemakaman umum ini, memang tak jauh letaknya dari rumah Sakit. Tapi, untuk apa kesini?

"Ayo…" Sasuke memberi aba-aba dengan menggandeng tanganku dan menyuruh kedua baby sister itu mengekori. Dan sampai di sebuah pemakaman, aku menyerkit bingung.

**Karin**

**20-06-19XX/06-08-20XX **

"Dia menderita Kanker hati." Lirih Sasuke. Aku merasakan tubuhku melemas. Jantungku berdegup cepat, "Kau ingat saat aku ingin membawamu ke rumahnya? Sungguh. Sebenarnya bukan ke rumahnya. Tapi ke rumah Sakit. Dan kau tahu kenapa aku bersikeras membawamu kesana? Karna hidupnya memang tak lama lagi…"

Hati mencelos. Kenapa tidak dari awal? Ya ampun…Kami-sama…

"Dan saat itu, ia ingin aku datang menjenguknya. Aku tidak bisa menolak karna aku—aku benar-benar merasa bersalah dengannya. Dan aku ingin, kau yang meneaminya di akhir hidupnya. Ia ingin bertemu denganmu, sebenarnya. Memberikan selamat pada kita." Ia terhenti. Nafasnya memberat. "Hidupnya tragis."

Aku tersenyum miris. Karin…oh Karin. Maaf.

"Aku—"

"Sudahlah, semua sudaah berlalu." Ia segera memotong pembicaraanku dan meraih tubuhku. Memelukku yang terisak. Seandainya saja, aku dengar dulu penjelasannya waktu itu. "Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu,"

"Seandainya saja, waktu itu—aku mendengarkanmu, sungguh ini semua salaku."

"Sudah, semuanya sudah terjadi. Dan kau, juga harus melangkah kedepan. Lupakan masa lalu, dan kita buka lembaran baru. Bersama mereka." Aku mengangguk. "Baik, sekarang kita pulang. Hari hampir menjelang sore,"

Dan kami pun pergi dari pemakaman itu.

Karin, sekali lagi…

…terimakasih.

.

.

.

Tbc.

**Arzhetty note's : Hallooo all! Kembali lagi! Cepet kan? Gimana? Hehe. Btw, kenapa ga sekalian aja tuh ending? Jadi gini, author punya rencana mau nyeritain kehidupan Keluarga Uchihaaaaa! Jiahahaha!*apa sih nih anak siinting* dan lemon juga belum ada. Fufufu*dibazooka***

**Yooshhh! Saia bener-bener berterimakasih dengan semua orang, readers, slient readers, dan semuanya yang udah setia baca dan review MBA sampai sejauh ini. See you Next chapter again! :D  
P.s : Saia akan berusaha update kilat. Do'akan saja ya minna! :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning : Lemon anytime ;), OOC, AU. Don't like, don't read!

* * *

Gadis itu memamasang wajah angkuhnya. Mengangkat rahangnya tinggi serta matanya bergerak anggun namun liar ke segala arah. Bibirnya terkatup rapat, jemarinya menggenggam erat koper yang ada di sisinya. Sepatu hak tingginya berdentum keras. Rambut pirang panjangnya di gerai teratur.

Ia menghentikan langkahnya di depan gerbang bandara. Kaki jenjangnya mulus tanpa cacat terekspos sempurna. Kedua tangannya, terletak lunglai di sisi tubuhnya. Ia mengluarkan sebuah benda dari tas tangannya. Handphone.

Dengan gerakan lihai, ia menekan setiap tombol itu. Saat berikutnya, datanglah sebuah mobil yang menghampirinya. Kaca mobil itu menurun. Dan penghuninya keluar. Membuka pintu belakangnya. Dan merentangkan tangannya di depannya. Menyilahkan Gadis itu masuk.

Tanpa ragu, Gadis itu menerima tangan 'tanda kehormatan' itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tetap datar tanpa emosi. Ia telah masuk. Dan sang supir menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang.

Seakan tahu apa yang ingin di katakana oleh sang supir, Gadis itu berbicara tenang. Nafasnya berhembus pelan penuh ketenangan,

"Uchiha…kompleks Uchiha,"

Dengan sekali anggukan, sang pengemudi mengangguk.

"Baik Shion-sama…"

* * *

Aku meletakan daguku dengan mata menatap pria di hadapanku dengan bosan. Dia tengah sibuk dengan dirinya. Ternyata, kosmetiknya lebih banyak darikku. Kami-sama, pantas saja dia sangat lambat. Jika berangkat selalu telat.

Bersiul-siul, mengertakan giginya, dan kadang memutar badannya. Sok model sekali.

Oh, mungkin aku harus belajar berhias darinya.

"Sudah setengah jam dari aku selesai…" gumamku pasrah. Ia melirik dan mengangkat alisnya. Dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi.

"Kau itu ya…seharusnya, lebih repot dibanding aku. Kau harus mengurus tubuhmu, dan—oh ya, kau perempuan. Kau normal tidak'sih? Dan satu lagi, dan—ya ampun Sakura. Bagaimana dengan Hizuko dan Mizuki? Hei, cepat susui dia!"

Aku tersenyum masam. Bahkan lebih cerewet dariapada aku. Sebenarnya, di sini, siapa sih yang menjadi 'ibunya'? Dia itu merepotkan sekali.

"Sudah sedari tadi. Jangan banyak omong, atau aku akan berangkat sendiri. Dasar Bo—"

Bruukkk

"Sayang sekali, sudah terlambat empat puluh lima menit, dear." Aku membeku. Bibirku di sumpal dan tubuhku di tindih. Hanya mataku yang bebas berkeliaran memandang sekeliling. Dan oh, benar saja. Sudah lebih 45 menit. Dan sayang sekali. Sasuke memang benar. Tak ada waktu untuk terlambat hari ini.

Pelajaran pertama adalah Biologi. Dan si Anko sialan itu yang mengajar. Mati saja.

"Mimilkan mamanmu mali mulumpmu!" Sasuke mengangkat alis. Kebiasaannya pagi ini.

Sasuke tak merespon. Setelah tarikan alis, seriangai yang ia pamerkan. Bibirnya pun melengkung tak berniat. Namun menciptakan aura tersendiri. Ia lebih tampan sebenarnya. Tapi sayang, kali ini aku tak ada waktu untuk menikmati ketampanan itu.

Sasuke memulai aksinya. Menyerangku tiba-tiba, dan itu hampir membuatku histeris. Mengecup cupingku dengan bringas. Membuat bulu romaku berdiri tegak. Tangannya jahil bergerak menyingkap kancing seragamku.

Aku makin menggila saat ia lebih liar lagi. Tak melakuakan dengannya selama berbulan-bulan adalah perkembangan pesat. Ia semakin lihat dan pintar dalam bertindak. Aku sampai kewalahan menghalangi gerakannya. Bibirku di kecp, mata, hidung, dan dahiku.

Pahaku tertahan. Membuat tubuhku benar-benar seperti terikat. Belum lagi tanganku yang satukan keatas. Memperlakukanku tanpa tenaga. Tidak tahu apa? Kalau aku saja setengah mati mengahadapi perlakuannya.

Bajuku tandas dengan cacat. Kerahnya sobek dan kancingnya putus. Aku seperti mereasakan darahku dihisap saat ia mengecup bibirku. Sudah membengkak sepertinya. Sebelah tangannya leluasa menyentuhi tubuhku. Menekan kedua payudaraku.

Dan mengecupnya. Aku semakin merinding saja.

Ini sih, diperkosa.

"Sas…ada orang lain selain kita d—di rumahh ini…"

"Ruangan ini, kedap suara. Ingat?" aku meneguk ludahku. Sasuke mencengkram tanganku semakin kuat. "Rasakan nikmtanya saat aku melakukan ini—" dia menyerang puttingku dan mengulumnya pelan. "Dan ini—" ia menggigitnya dengan gigitan kecil. "Lalu, ini." Ia melahapnya dengan kuat. Aku menjerit.

"Sas!"

"Sssst…tahan dulu…" ujarnya. Ia kembali memulai aksinya dan menuju daerah yang lain. Rok sekolahku, di sentuhnya dan ia mulai melepaskan kaitan hak-nya. Membuka resletingnya, dan menurunkannya.

Meraba lembut pahaku, dan menatapku. Aku membari israyat seolah 'Tidak'. Namun bertolak belakang. Seolah meledek, ia malah meneruskan gerakannya. Menyentuh G-string-ku. Mengelusnya pelan. Aku berjenggit, terangsang hebat. Karna kulihat wajahnya tersenyum mengejek kearahku.

Berbisik kearahku. Mendekatkan wajahnya, "Banjir ya…" wajahku memanas. Ia tertawa tanpa suara dan mengecup dahiku lembut. Setelahnya, mengecup bibirku pelan.

"Dasar nafsu!" ia mengangkat bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan kegiatannya lagi. Aku hampir menjerit. Ia menyerang payudaraku ganas. Bibirnya tak terhenti mempermainkan putingku. Jilatan, kuluman serta gigitan-gigitan kecil. Sehingga berbunyi, 'Plop'

Air susu, keluar. Dan ia meminumnya, sedikit merasakannya dengan ekspresi aneh. Lalu menatapku. Dan bergumam, "Rasanya hambar…" dan melanjutkannya lagi. Seperti seluruh isi kepalaku tersedot, karna ia begitu keras menghisap. Dan rasa linu menyerang.

Air susu telah membanjiri dadaku. Ia menjilatnya dengan pelan. Kalau ya g menyusu Mizuki dan Hizuko sih, tidak akan separah ini. Dan tidak akan sesakit ini. Tapi, yang ini bukan bayi mungil. Tapi bayi raksasa!

Setelahnya, mempermaikan bagian itu dengan puas, lidahnya bergerak semakin ke bawah. Memutar lidahnya dengan lincah. Aku hanya bisa menahan nafas, sesekali menarik rambutnya. Bibirku bergumam-gumam tak tentu.

Berhenti di pusar. Lidahnya berputar cepat di sana. Aku meraasakan sensasi yang aneh. Lidahnya merambat turun ke bawah pinggang. Menjilat bagian itu. Kakiku menenegang. Kedua pahaku menjepit kepalanya.

"Sas…sas…" gumamku. Bed cover jadi korban. Sudah kumal dan bercampur keringat. Nafasku tersengal-sengal. Setiap 'melakukan' selalu saja, dia yang menyiksaku. Sayang sekali, aku tak berpengalaman dengan ini. Tak lebih lihai dari dia.

Pandanganku tertutup keringat. Bibirku terasa linu sepertinya membengkak. Sasuke paling ahli jika yang seperti ini. Dia menjilat kewaanitaanku dengan heboh. Aku menjerit memohon ampun. Namun, sedikitpun ia tak merespon. Malah semakin bringas. Mengulumnya cepat, aku terperanjat saat ia menyentuh satu titik yang membuat aku berjenggit.

Menariknya ddengan giginya dan mengulumnya cepat. Aku menbdesah tak karuan.

"Sas…ja—jangan di sa—na…ya Ampun…Kami-sama…Oh…"

Aku beberapa menit, tak sampai. Aku mulai merasakan ada otot kewanitaanku seperti kontraksi. Entahlah, setelah melahirkan ini, aku merasa seperti sesuatu yang menggebu-gebu untuk menginginkan kepuasan.

Setelahnya, tubuhku menegang, dan cairan itu keluar. Nafasku terbuang panjang. Sasuke tak menjauhkan wajahnya. Namun, menjilat habis cairan itu. Aku mengalami Organisme-ku yang pertama. Dan, Sasuke menarik wajahnya. Ada sisa-sisa cairan di wajahnya.

Lalu, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajahku. Mengecup bibirku. Aku seperti merasakan cairanku sendiri. Ia menukarnya dengan salviaku. Aku tersentak. Rasanya aneh. Tapi aku bingung, kenapa Sasuke suka?

Saling bertukar salvia, dan saling raba-meraba. Tak henti-hentinya tangannya yang jahil mengelus selangkanganku dan merenggangkan otot kewanitaanku. Mau tak-mau, aku mendesah dan seperti merasakan rasa geli. Membuka bibirku, dan lidahnya memasuki rongga mulutku.

Beberapa menit terus seperti itu, sampai pada akhirnya, aku merasakan nafasku sesak. Aku membutuhkan pasokan udara.

Sasuke pun juga begitu. Kami saling melepaskan dan mengatur nafas masing-masing. Ia menatapku setengah terbuka. Lelah menyelimuti kami. Tapi ralat. Bukan kami. Nyatanya, Sasuke mulai bangkit dengan memasang senyum manis mengerikan. Jika di film-film, senyum manis ini, seperti senyum yang bernuansa gelap. Dan di belakangnya terdapat petir-petir.

Sasuke memisahkan kedua pahaku. Selangkanganku Nampak lebih renggang dan menantang. Yang bisa di lakuka hanya meremas sprei. Atau berpegangan pada kepala tempat tidur. Dia mulai menindihku. Dengan kedua tangan di sisi tubuhku, dia mulai memasukan miliknya dalam kewanitaanku.

Tidak sulit. Mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, aku menghadapi yang namanya 'melahirkan'. Tentu tidak sulit. Dengan sekali tusukan, seluruh miliknya masuk kedalan rongga kewanitaanku. Aku sempat merasakan sesuatu yang keras dan lunak menyentuh titik terdalam. Aku menjerit,

"Ahhhh! Sasss…"

Sasuke tersenyum. Aku masih bisa jelas melihatnya. Namun, tak lama kemudian, pandanganku mengabur. Aku mulai melemah. Kenikmatan tiada tara ini, benar-benar memabukan dan menguras keringat. Aku hampir terlelap. Kalau saja—

"Ra…Sakura…jangan tidur! Buka matamu!" Sasuke terdengar kesal. Ia menyentuh kedua pipiku dan menghadapkannya pada wajahnya. Mendekatkan wajahnya kearahku dan mengecup bibirku penuh hasrat.

Tapi keadaanku melemah. Berlebih saat kurasakan Sasuke bergerak memaju mundurkan miliknya dengan rytem yang sangat lemah. Membuat perasaanku campur aduk. Antara kesal, lemah dan tak kuat bicara.

"cang…Lebih kuat…" aku mencengkram bahunya kuat-kuat. Seakan memberi komando. Dia hanya mendengus dan mengelus dadaku pelan. Meremasnya.

"Aaaa?"

Hal biasa yang Sasuke lakukan jika aku meminta mempercepat gerakannya.

Pura-pura tuli, pura-pura bodoh, pura-pura tidak mengerti. Aku mendesah kencang, memohon.

"To—tolong…ah…" ia melakukannya lagi. Mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajahku. Nafasnya menyapu hidungku. Tangannya mencubit liar area payudaraku. Dan gerakan maju-mundurnya seolah lebih diperlambat lagi. Membuatku benar-benar tersiksa.

"Uh? Katakan lagi…"

Aku mencengkram pundaknya keras dan mencabiknya. Dia meringis. Dan sempat bergumam 'Aw!' dan tertawa-tawa meledek. Setelahnya, aku merasakan hantaman hebat dalam otot kewanitaanku. Ia benar-benar mempercepat gerakannya bagai tornado.

Kakiku menerjang-nerjang dan kepalaku mendongak. Ia menjilat leherku dan menggingitnya. Kedua tangannya masih bertahan, meremas payudaraku.

Setiap pertambahan waktu, semakin bertambah juga kecepatannya memacu. Aku lagi-lagi harus berusaha menahan agar tak organisme cepat. Entahlah, akhir-akhir ini, organismeku lebih kilat di banding biasanya.

Tapi, takdir tak memihak. Aku megalami organismeku yang kedua tanpa kusadarai. Mungkin, karna sangking dahsyatnya. Sehingga tak terasa. Aku menjerit. Namun, saat kuberfikir lagi. Sasuke belum mengalami organism sekalipun sedaritadi.

Dengan gerakan masih bertahan cepat, tiba-tiba, Sasuke menghentikan gerakannya. Ia belum melepaskan miliknya dari tubuhku. Namun, aku dapat merasakan lemas saat ia menarik kedua tanganku untuk bengkit. Dan membalikan badanku.

Sekarang aku dalam posisi menungging. Sasuke sempat menopang tubuhku dengan menahan perutku, menunggu kondisiku stabil. Dan sekarang, aku mulai merasakan lagi, Sasuke menggerakan miliknya dalam tubuhku. Sangat pelan pertama-tama. Namun, detik berikutnya, gerakannya sangat cepat.

Ia berlutut di belakangku. Sedangkan aku tengah dalam posisi menungging di hadapannya. Ia menusuk berkali-kali dengan kekuatan cepat. Aku meraung menahan nikmat.

"Oh! Oh! Oh! Si—sinting…ah…" desahku. Sasuke mulai bergerak jahil lagi. Jari-jari panjangnya bergerak liar mengelus bagian bokong. Dan mencubiti dengan keras di sana. Rasa panas menjalar. Penyiksaan yang liar.

Beberapa menit dalam posisi ini, aku merasakan sesuatu yang tegang di dalam kewanitaanku. Otot kejantanan Sasuke mengeras. Sasuke menusuknya berkali-kali lebih cepat. Dan tusukan terakhir—

Sasuke mengalami organismenya. Ia mencabut miliknya dengan cepat dari rongga kewanitaanku. Bersamaan dengan aku. Sudah tiga kali organisme.

Sasuke mejatuhkan tubuhnya di atasku. Dan memandangku dengan setengah mata tertutup. Rambutnya tak teratur bercampur keringat. Dan mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersedat-sedat. Begitu juga dengan aku, yang rasanya paru-paruku kosong.

Tak lama kami berdiam saling mengatur nafas, Sasuke menatapku. Mengahadapkan tubuhnya kearahku. Aku terdiam. Menatapnya sebal. Ia menyeringai.

"Kenapa? Belum puas?" aku memanas. Dan mencubit pundaknya pelan.

"Dasar. Seharusnya, jam sekaranag ini, kita tengah menghadapi pelajaran. Dan—oh ya ampun! Ulangan Matematika!" aku mendelik frustasi. Memohon meminta solusi yang tepat padanya.

Sasuke mendengus meremehkan, "Kakashi tak pernah mempermasalahkan siapa-siapa saja yang masuh di kelasnya. Kita ulangan susulan saja sih…" ia berkata sekenanya.

Aku terduduk seraya mengambil bed cover yang tergeletak di bawah tempat tidur. Melilitkan di tubuhku. Sedangkan Sasuke mengambil boxer-nya yang tergeletak tak jauh darinya. Mamakainya dengan tiduran. Aku menatapnya kesal. Bangkit dan mengambil pakaianku yang berserakan.

"Jangan tidur! Kalau hari ini tidak berangkat sekolah, kita harus belanja! Popok Mizuki dan Hizuko habis stok!" Sasuke tak bergeming. Malah mengasyikan posisi tidurnya. Membuatku semakin naik pitam. "Sas! Bangun!" aku mengguncang bahunya. Dengan menguap, dan mata setengah tertutu, ia menatapku.

Aku berkacang pinggang di depannya. Ia bangkit dan duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. "Mizuki itu sangat sensitive. Kalau tidak sedia popok, pasti kita yang rpot. Sedangkan Hizuko, dia itu sangat rakus. Susunya banyak! Aku juga tidak tahan kalau menyusui dia! Makanya, kita harus bel—"

Kulirik Sasuke yang hampir terjatuh. "Sas! Bersiap, atau kau akan tidur di luar malam ini!" Sasuke tak menjawab. Namun, matanya melotot kearahku dan seperti mengatakan 'Yang bena saja! Memangnya, ini kamar buyutmu!'

Tapi, dengan acuh, aku hanya mengangkat bahu, dan mulai melangkah kearah sisi lain. Mengumpulan bajuku yang berserakan. Kulihat rokku ada di atas meja belajar. Seragamku terserak di lemari TV. Apali G-stringku yang telah menyangkut di jendela kamar. Dan bra-ku, lebih parah. Hampir saja jatuh keluar jendela. Untungnya masih tersangkut besi trails.

Dengan dengusan, aku mengambil baju di lemari untuk Sasuke. Sedangkan Sasuke masih setengah sadar di tempatnya.

"Ya ampun Sas—"

Tong Ting Tong

Aku berjenggit. Ada bel. Siapa? Apa jangan-jangan tamu? Tapi, siapa yang mau membukakan? Para Baby Sitter itu pasti tengah asyik berjalan-jalan dengan Mizuki dan Hizuko. Tapi kalau aku? Tak mungkin.

Dengan sadis, aku mulai menarik Sasuke dan mataku mengisyaratkan kearah pintu kamar. Benar saja, Sasuke langsung membuka matanya. Dan bergumam "Ada maling…?" bisiknya. Aku menepuk dahiku.

"Buka pintu, ada tamu." Aku berkata pelan penuh emosi. Dengan alis masih terangkat, Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu. Dan memutar knop. Menuju lantai dasar.

Sedangkan aku bersiap untuk memakai dress tanpa menggunakan dalaman. Duh, Sasuke juga masih mengenakan boxer! Memalukan sekali.

Dengan cepat, aku menyusul Sasuke dan mengekori Sasuke di belakang. Sasuke menuruni tangga dengan malas. Sesekali, aku menoel bahunya untuk cepat. Ia hanya mendengus dan setengah melompat di empat tangga terakhir menuju pintu. Aku di belakangnya,

Sasuke memutar knopnya. Aku mulai merapikan dress tidurku. Dan—

BRUKKKK

"Susuke!"

Aku mendongak cepat. Yang kulihat di sini, adalah sebuah keanehan. Mataku mendelik tak wajar. Siapa yang mau menyatakan wajar? Jika tiba-tiba saja, ada tamu, dan tamu itu wanita, tapatnya Gadis—entahlah aku tak tahu apa tepatnya—dan tiba-tiba saja memeluk kekasihmu dengan pelukan panas. Aku mundur dua langkah. Kulihat Sasuke terdiam.

Gadis itu masih memeluk Sasuke erat. Dan sepertinya tak berniat melepasnya. Sasuke pun sama sepertinya. Oh, terus saja.

Sampai pada akhirnya, aku mulai kesal dan menendang lemari kayu di sampingku.

Dhukkk

Mereka saling melepas pelukan. Aku berkacak pinggang dan memiringkan kepalaku. Memutar otak. Berfikir, apakah aku mengenal Gadis ini?

Nihil.

Aku tak pernah meliahat sosok itu dalam hidupku. Tak pernah melihat sosok berambut pirang pudar panjang, berponi rata. Yang juga memili mata perak—atau pantasnya di sebut putih. Dia sangat aneh.

"Rinduu sekali pada Susuke…" Ujarnya pelan. Tanganya bergerak menuju wajah Sasuke. Dan mengelusnya. Aku semakin mendelik. Menolehlah kearahku, Ayam sialan…

Sasuke menangkap tangan itu, dan menggenggam pergelangannya. Gadis itu tersentak. "Su—"

"Untuk apa ke sini?" tanya Sasuke datar. Sedikitpun, aku tak mengalihkan pandanganku. Tetap menatap tajam mereka. Gadis itu tiba-tiba tersenyum. Senyum anggun yang benar-benar lain. Bukan tipe senyum manis sedap di pandang. Namun—berbeda.

Seperti senyum yang tertahan.

"Susuke, jika ada yang mengatakan sesuatu padamu, kau harus menjawabnya terlebih dahulu. Itu etika sopan santun…" ujarnya. Sasuke Nampak tak bergeming. Membuatku semakin bingung. Jadi Sasuke kenal? Kapan mereka kenal? Aku tak pernah melihat Gadis itu sekalipun.

Sasuke melempar pandangannya kearah lain. "Siapa yang menyuruhmu?"

"Maa. Aku sudah pindah Sekolah. Maa yang menyuruhku. Korea seperti tak mendukung…", ujarnya pelan. Aku masih mengawasinya. Namun, dengan cepat, ia menegakan tubuhnya dan menatap lurus samping pundak Sasuke. Pandangan kami bertemu. Kening itu berkedut. "Hai…"

Aku masih terdiam. Belum mau bergeming, dan memang tak tahu harus apa. Dengan seramah-ramahnya, aku membalas sapanya "Hai…"

"Teman atau…pelayan?" bibirnya bergerak ringan. Sasuke mendorongnya keluar. Dan aku dapat merasakan gerakan Sasuke seperti menahan sesuatu. Dengan samar, kudengar seperti gaduh-gaduh. Suara Gadis itu lemah lengking.

Dan kali ini, aku harus melampiaskan dengan meremas dressku.

Karna Gadis itu, memeluknya lagi.

* * *

Aku mengatupkan jariku dengan perasaan gemas. Sekali-kali, kugebrak meja ini. Mataku bergerak liar kearah krumunan orang. Gigiku gemeletuk saling beradu. Sasuke ada di depanku dengan mata menatapku lekat.

"Orang lain,"

Aku beralih menatapnya tajam. Dia mengangkat alisnya. Tangannya masih terlipat di atas dada dengan acuh.

"Asal kau tahu saja. Dia bukan siapa-siapa," jelasnya. Aku mendengus. Mencoba mengimbangi perilakunya bertingkah remeh. Pura-pura menahan tawa dengan dengusan keras.

"Orang lain? Orang yang baru liat adegan 'opera sabun'mu tadi juga tahu kalau itu bukan sekedar salam biasa." Aku menunjuk diriku dengan telunjukku, "Peringkat selalu kudapatkan jika di sekolah. Ingat?"

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya dalam, "Apapun yang kau pikirkan, jangan kau hiraukan."

Aku bangkit dengan debuman tangan beradu dengan meja, "Kalau aku berfikir tadi itu hanya rekayasa bagaimana?" semua mata tertuju padaku. Café ini padat dengan bunyi bisik-bisik.

Sasuke bangkit dan menarik tanganku. Kaluar café. Kami berjalan cepat. Dia menarik pergelangan tanganku kuat. Dan sampai tempat parkir. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan seolah meyakinkan. Akubalik menatapnya. Tak ada yang perlu kutakuti darinya. Iya…kan?

"Dia hanya teman kecilku." Gumamnya pelan. Tangannya bergerak mengelus pundakku. Bibirnya merapat.

"Kau yakin? Tapi sepertinya dia tidak menganggapmu begitu," ujarku dengan nada meledek.

"Masalah?" aku bungkam. Sasuke meletakan sebelah tangannya di saku celana jeansnya. Tangan satunya masih bertaut di pundakku.

Hening.

"Lebih baik pulang. Mizuki dan Hizuko sudah menunggu," Sasuke memasuki mobil terlebih dahulu. Aku melemaskan organ tubuhku dan menyusulnya.

"Sas! Sasori undang aku makan malam!"

Rasain tuh.

"Pokoknya aku tidak mengizinkanmu!"

"Yaaa…itu sih maumu. Aku yang di undang kenapa kau yanbg sibuk?" Sasuke bungkam. Matanya bergerak tajam. Aku melipat tanganku di dada. Dengan santainya, aku menunjuk dia dengan telunjukku. "Kecuali, kau bisa mencegahnya dengan berbuat sesuatu…"

Sasuke mengangkat alisnya. Hal biasa yang sering ia lakukan. "Apa?"

Aku memutar bola mata. "Kaya tidak punya otak saja sih," gumamku. Dengan kedipan mata, aku berbisik. "Kencan…"

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan meletakkan lagi tangannya di depan dada. Melipatnya, dan menyeringai seperti biasa. "Jadi?"

"Yaaa, hari ini, aku harus kerumah Ino dulu. Janji belanja bersama. Oh ya, keperluan Mizuki dan Hizuko biar aku yang urus…jemput aku nanti malam di rumah Ino ya. Jangan lupa urus Mizuki dan Hizuko juga" jelasku seraya tersenyum. Sasuke meringis dan melipat lagi tangannya di dada.

"Apa memang dari kecil kau sudah menyebalkan ya," gumamnya pelan namun penuh emosi. Dengan meringis-ringis aku menggaruk belakang kepalaku dan menjawab.

"Bye, dear…"

Hah. Mungkin juga sih…

.

.

.

.

.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya dengan malas. Menaiki tangga dengan melemaskan kedua tangannya. Rambutnya kusut. Badannya berkeringat dan ia memutuskan untuk mandi. Memang hari juga menjelang malam, dan sangat melelahkan.

Main basket bersama Naruto, memang melelahkan. Sasuke juga bingung, apa anak itu tak mempunyai rasa lelah padahal, sudah berjam-jam mereka main. Dan kalau tidak karna Ibu-nya menelfon untuk di jemput dari mall, pasti sampai sekarang pun mereka masih tetap main.

Heran sekali.

Sakura, juga. Belum menelfon sampai sekarang. Dan faktanya, ia janji kalau sudah menjelang malam ia akan telfon dan menyuruhnya untuk menjemput. Tapi memang dasar perempuan. Kalau soal yang seperti itu, tak ada puasnya.

Sasuke telah sampai di lantai dua. Dan matanya tertuju pada kamar yang mempunyai pintu berwarna hijau daan coklat cerah. Kamar Mizuki dan Hizuko.

Tak jadi langsung mandi. Ia memutuskan untuk mampir dulu ke kamar anak-anaknya. Sedikit menengok, mengecup, dan mengelus kening mereka, mungkin akan sedikit menghibur suasana jengkelnya hari ini.

Sasuke membuka knop pintu itu. Dan nuansa minyak bayi dan bedak bayi telah tercium saat kamar itu terbuka. Ruangan itu, sangat cerah dan mencolok. Berbagai mainan dan hiasan pernak-pernik terhias di dalamnya.

Sangat cocok untuk anak-anak. Ada boneka Teddy Bear besar sekali di meja, dan ada berbagai bentuk lonceng mainan, juga warna yang mencolok. Hijau, Pink, Hitam, Coklat. Mencolok sekali. Mengingat, anak mereka berjenis kelamin laki-laki dan perempuan.

Memang dengan mendadak sekali mereka menghias kamar ini. Belum lagi dengan Sakura yang benar-benar cerewet, di tambah banyaknya tangan yang membantu. Ya, teman-temannya juga ikut membantu dalam menghias kamar ini. Heboh kan?

Tapi, Sasuke senang. Sangat senang. Semua kejadian yang menimpahnya dulu, yang sangat mustahil untuk berbahagia lagi, sekarang bertolak belakang bagai keajaiban. Sakura kembali, membawa kebahagaiaan. Adalah mukjizat baginya.

Pertama Ranjang Hizuko. Dia menatap wajah anak itu yang tengah tertidur pulas. Anak laki-lakinya yang sangat sensitive. Pipinya tak besar seperti Mizuki. Tapi tirus, namun berisi. Rambutnya hitam kebiruan, sama seperti dirinya. Juga, belum lagi matanya yang hitam, namun berbias. Sangat copy-an dari dirinya sekali.

Dan sangat, Uchiha sekali.

Dengan sangat lembut, Sasuke mengecup kening anaknya pelan. Keningnya ranum, dan Sasuke mengelus rambut lebat itu pelan. Sangat halus. Sasuke tersenyum. Dengan melihat wajah anaknya, ia bisa merasakan hatinya tenang. Sangat.

Calon penerus Uchiha, itu yang Sasuke katakan jika anaknya di tengok oleh orang lain. Dengan bangganya.

Belum rela melepas pandang dari Hizuko, ia beranjak menuju ranjang Mizuki. Kalau anaknya yang satu ini, terlihat sangat manis. Wajahnya bulat, pipinya ranum berisi. Dan kulitnya juga sama cerahnya dengan Hizuko. Namun lebih sering menangis.

Walau Mizuki lebih rewel dan lebih banyak mengeluarkan suara di banding Hizuko, namun, suaranya tak mengganggu di telinganya. Suara Mizuki sangat lembut dan halus. Tidak bising merusak telinga seperti tangisan bayi lain. Menurutnya pribadi.

Sasuke mengecupnya, dan mengelus rambutnya. Hitam pekat, dan matanya pun juga, hitam pekat. Tentu begitu. Setiap keturunan Uchiha, yang di tubuhnya megalir darah Uchiha, selalu berambut hitam dan bermata hitam. Itulah cirri khas keluarganya. Berbeda.

Sasuke bangkit. Dan sudah cukup puas melepas rindu dengan anak-anaknya. Dan siap untuk membersihkan diri. Dengan langkah tenang, Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya ke luar kamar, dan menuju kamarnya. Siap untuk benar-benar mandi.

Namun, sebelum ia melepas pakaiannya, Handphone-nya berbunyi. Dan, itu pasti Sakura. Dengan cepat, Sasuke meraih Handphone-nya tanpa melihat siapa yang meng-calling nya.

"Sak—"

'Susuke, aku ingin bicara. Ada kabar dari Paman dan bibi Uchiha. Datang secepatnya—'

Tuuuttt…

Baterai habis. Dan tak ada waktu lagi untuk memikirkan hal yang ini. Yang harus ada di pikirannya sekarang adalah—

Ia harus segera datang.

* * *

Aku melambai kearah Ino. Ia telah di jemput oleh Sai. Belanja sudah selesai sedari tadi, tapi ada urusan lain yang harus di selesaikan. Dengan helaan nafas, aku menghempaskan tubuhku di bangku gelap dekat mall.

Memang menjengkelkan sih. Ino tak mengizinkanku untuk ikut dengannya. Padahal, Hp-ku saja mati, dan uangku habis.

Oh, bagus sekali. Sangat sahabat sekali, Ino.

Dengan sekali tendangan, botol kaleng minuman yang ada di dekatku, terhempas jauh.

Sudah beberapa menit? Setengah jam? Atau satu jam?

Ah, entahlah. Toh, paling nanti juga Sasuke menjemputku dengan sendirinya. Pasti dia sadar, kalau aku pulang telat—dan mencariku—lalu menjemputku. Ya, pasti. Ah, atau aku jalan saja? Lumayan untuk olehraga juga. Perjalanan 20 km. Mungkin bisa sampai pagi.

Huh…

Sasuke itu kan bodoh. Tidak pekaan. Mana mungkin ia bisa berfikir sampai kesitu? Ah, tapi bagaimana? Naik taxi? Tidak. Harus menunggu. Kali kami selang jalan bagaimana? Siapa tahu saja, Sasuke sudah jalan dan menuju ke sini? Oh, mungkin.

Mana…?

Sebentar lagi mungkin. Mungkin.

Tapi—ah! Persetan dengan si bodoh itu. Aku naik taxi saja. Toh nanti juga aku bisa salahkan dia kalau kami selang jalan. Ya, lagipula dia juga yang salah kan? Hahaha. Iya. Pasti itu.

Oke, dimana taxi. Ah itu dia taxi—

"Sedang menunggu seseorang, Nona?"

Aku gelap seperti ini. Sunyi begini, jangan-jangan…

Aku menoleh. Dan ya, benar saja. Ada setan. Setannya sangat tampan. Wajahnya yang datar juga menyeramkan namun tampan. Matanya cerah, namun mengerikan tapi indah. Rambutnya juga. Setan dari mana?

Dengan gemetar, aku menjawab,

"Aku masih ingin hidup…"

Kudengar, dengusan tawa sedikit menyeruak. Dia menggerakan tangannya di depan dada, dan mengayunkannya pelan. Seolah meminta maaf, "Aku manusia, Nona…"

Aku berjenggit, belum mau menjawab. Dan menunggu ia berbicara lagi.

"Aku juga sedang menunggu orang. Tapi kukira orang itu tak mungkin datang. Karna sudah satu jam lebih aku menggu di sini. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk pergi mencari taxi. Hal yang sama, Nona?" aku meringis. Dia memang manusia.

"Ya…tapi entahlah…sudah berapa lama aku di sini. Oh ya, kau punya Handphone'kan? Kenapa tak menelfon orang yang kau tunggu?" tanyaku, mulai tak segan. Kupikir, dia orang yang bersahabat.

"Kupikir, sama saja dengan 'tidak' jika aku mengatakan Handphone-ku mati…" ujarnya santai. Aku menghela nafas, ini sih, menjiplak cerita.

"Oh, baiklah. Mari cari taxi bersama-sama…" ujarku. Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Tapi, rasa penasaran masih menyelimuti pikiranku. "Oh ya, aku bukan Nona. Umurku baru tujuh belas. Dan kau…tuan? Err, siapa…?"

"Aku juga bukan Tuan. Umurku baru delapan belas. Santai saja," ia meletakkan kedua pergelangan tangannya di saku celana. "Oh ya, siapa namamu?"

Dengan senyuman dan uluran, aku menjawab. "Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Kau?"

Dia mengangkat bahunya, dan menatap lurus kedepan. "Ada taxi. Cepat naiklah!" aku menoleh. Benar saja. Taxi satu-satunya. Dengan cepat, ia menyetop taxi itu. Taxi berhenti di hadaan kami. Membuka pintu penumpang, dan menatapku. "Lady first," ujarnya. Aku tersipu.

Dengan langah pelan, aku mulai memasuki mobil, dan setelah masuk, ia menutup pintunya. Kubuka jendelanya. "Kita akan bertemu?"

Hal yang belum ia lakukan dari sebelumnya. Ia menyeringai sedikit, dan menjentikan kepalanya, "Pasti."

Dengan anggukan riang, aku menyuruhnya sang sopir untuk melaju, samar-samar, aku mendengar ia meneriakan. Namun, cukup jelas.

"Mereka sering memanggilku, Sabaku Gaara!"

Oh.

Ya.

Gaara. Sabaku Gaara. Aku harus tambahkan jadwal harian hari ini.

'Bertemu dengan lelaki yang menyenangkan… Sabaku Gaara.'

.

.

.

.

TBC


End file.
